


Dear Future Self.

by violettrash



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), telltale - Fandom
Genre: Bi, Brophie, F/F, F/M, Gay, Highschool AU, Lesbian, M/M, disco broccoli, telltale, violet is emo but what’s new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettrash/pseuds/violettrash
Summary: After a terrible accident with her parents, Clementine and her brother AJ were forced to move in with their Uncle Lee down near Savannah, GA. Her uncle and his wife were great but Clementine just wanted to go back home. But this was home now.





	1. moving day

“All ready, sweet pea?” Lee asked packing the last box into the moving van.

“No.” Clementine groaned shoving her earbuds back in and ignoring the older man.

“She’ll come around.” Carley sighed rubbing his back, “just give her some time.”

Lee shut the moving vans door and got into the drivers seat waving off at the rest of them.

“Come on kids, we’ve got a long drive ahead of us.” Carley sighed packing into the station wagon.

Clementine buckled AJ into his car seat then sat down in the seat furthest from him, she wasn’t in the mood for chatting with her kid brother.

“So Savannah! It’s a brand new start isn’t that nice?” Carley asked trying her best to make conversation.

“Yeah! There’s beaches!” AJ grinned shaking his fists in the air,

“Yeah there is! Gosh we’ll have to go to one this weekend that’d be fun hm?” Carley suggested, “or maybe to Tybee Island that’s right near us!”

“Can I bring Disco Broccoli with us?” AJ asked,

“Sure! I don’t see why not.” Carley nodded watching the road ahead of her.

Clementine ignored this entire situation just opting to listen to music instead. Ever since what happened well happened she wanted to ignore everyone. She was humiliated by her family now.

“Clementine?” Carley asked pointing to her ears.

“Yeah?” Clementine asked.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” 

Clementine didn’t respond instead she laughed and stuck her earbuds back in.

“Clementine! Aunt Carley is talking to you.” AJ said unaware of the social cues already given.

Clementine ignored him too.

 

It took them a long ass time to get from Atlanta to Savannah, Clementine was ready to get out of the fucking car.

She might hate it here but damn it felt good to walk.

“Clem, help me with these boxes will ya?” Lee asked pointing to the truck.

“Sure.” Clementine agreed stepping into the truck.

A loud pickup truck flew past them playing some loud country music while a few boys were sat in the bed hollering and laughing.

“They do that every night. Fuckin’ annoying.” Lee grumbled grabbing another box.

“Swear!” AJ yelled.

“Sorry goofball.” Lee apologized rubbing his hair.

Clementine looked at a few of the boxes throwing them closer to the edge of the truck so Lee could grab them.

“Sweetpea take those earbuds out for a second.” He said crossing his arms.

She took them out waiting for whatever stupid thing he had to say.

“Do you want to use your Mother’s last name while you’re down here?” He asked.

Clementine froze up unsure of what to say.

“It’s just I know the controversy behind your dads name and I didn’t know if you wanted that followin’ you.” He explained rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Clementine nodded quickly before shoving her earbuds back in. It’d be better that way so no one knew what happened with her parents.

“Okay then.” Lee sighed grabbing another box.

Clementine after finishing unboxing everything decided to walk around the neighborhood.

It wasn’t ugly really, Savannah was a very historical area so it had really pretty areas.

That’s the main reason Lee moved here, her uncle always had a weird ass love for History and shit. Unfortunately no one else except his wife shares that love with him.

Clementine’s neighbors seemed to all have teenagers by the looks of it. She could tell by the three cars in each driveway, damn kids must be loaded around here to have their own cars. She was in the more expensive part of town so that probably explained it really.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket cutting her out of her thoughts. “Time to come home sweetpea-L.” 

Clementine rolled her eyes shoving the phone back into her pocket and turning back around. She had a lot of time to think about everything on her way home, but the main thing she was thinking of was starting school this coming Monday which was a fucking joke.

Clementine was an amazing student, always got straight As she was a hard worker and never disobedient. But now after the media had torn her family to shreds none of that mattered anymore.

No one saw her as an obident hardworking straight A student, they saw her as the clueless daughter of a murderer. 

Clueless. That’s what they had labeled her and her mother. Of course a fucking 17 year old would be clueless about that. She wasn’t exactly Nancy fucking Drew.

Clementine stared at the house in front of her taking a deep breath and walking forward. This was home now. 

Which fucking sucked.

“Clem! I missed you.” AJ smiled wrapping his hands around her waist.

Clementine patted his back giving him a weak smile.

“Dinners ready come sit down you two.” Carley said from the kitchen.

Clementine and AJ sat down across from Lee and Carley beginning to eat the food.

“Carley is gonna be dropping you off at school on Monday. It’s Ericsons isn’t it?” Lee asked turning to Carley.

“Yep! That’s the school we’re zoned for, it isn’t bad really. I think you’ll like it.” She smiled at the gloomy teenager.

“Yeah. What’s not to like.” Clementine said sarcastically, “can I be excused? I’m not really hungry.”

“Sure. Just make sure you go to bed before eleven o’clock.”

“Got it, Lee.” Clementine nodded slugging herself up the stairs.

She could hear AJ’s faint chattering about the latest episode of disco broccoli as she was getting ready for bed. Man that kid never shut up about that stupid vegetable.

After she finished her nightly routine she settled into her new room unpacking a bit before getting distracted. The loud pickup truck from before was back.

A short girl got out of the pickup truck and ran around to the drivers side, she must’ve been either kissing or talking to the person driving.

Clementine assumed these would be people she’d go to school with. Obviously not people she’d talk to but at least she knew what to look forward to.

A bunch of bigoted country bitches. Not surprising given where she was now. Clementine loved living in Atlanta, it was far more diverse and accepting of new ideas and cultures however Savannah seemed like it’d be stuck in the old ways of living which made Clementine almost physically cringe.

The girl trotted into the house across from Clementine’s shutting the door quietly as if she wasn’t supposed to be out.

A bunch of delinquent bigoted country people—even better.

“Fuck this.” Clementine groaned falling back onto her bed.

This was going to be absolute hell, Clementine dreaded every second of her life from her on out.

“Goodnight, Sweetpea.” Lee said opening up her bedroom door.

“Night.” She mumbled turning over in bed.

Lee turned the lamp off in her room and shut the door back again leaving Clementine alone with her thoughts yet again.

Ha. Alone with her thots. 

Is that the best joke Clementine could come up with in her mind? Maybe.

Clementine was never religious but tonight she prayed that this school wasn’t as bad as she was expecting and that her mother was doing okay.

She didn’t know where her mom was now but hopefully it was a lot better than this shitty world Clementine was left on. That gave Clementine a bit of hope at least.

They hadn’t exactly found her Mother’s body but she knew she was probably dead. Her father admitted to a few other killings but never his own wife’s death.

The news shocked Georgia, it was one of the coldest cases police here had ever seen. A man who seemed to be innocent and caring of his family turned cold blooded. He didn’t even give a reason why.

Clementine hated him. Plain and simple. She despised her father for everything he had done and for taking her mother from her.

She hoped they would do the worst to him. She needed them to.

Clementine was still mourning over the loss of both parents—Or the facade her father had put up rather. 

She really did miss them a lot. Even if he was never real to begin with.


	2. it’s hell on earth really.

Clementine. The badass bitch who had straight As but could whoop your ass had been defeated.

By who? Her six year old brother obviously.

Clementine hated the beach, she didn’t like the sand or the sunburns and she hated the actual water. But AJ loved it so she decided she’d go just for him.

Today the view wasn’t too bad. It was volleyball season so a few girls were out playing along with some pretty cute guys too.

“Ooo Clem look.” Carley smirked looking at some boy with his shirt off.

The boy, who had an absolutely hideous haircut looked about Clementines age maybe a bit older and was chugging a fourloko.

How the fuck did he get away with that? If Clementine even thought of alcohol she’d probably be locked up.

“Gross his hair looks like a dead cat.” Clementine cringed watching him serve the ball.

He managed to score a point earning a kiss from his girlfriend who was also on his team. 

Clementine then looked at them a bit more. She realized that girl was the one from last night in the obnoxiously loud pickup truck.

“They’re country bigots.” She mumbled to herself putting her headphones back in.

“Country bigots. That’s a new one.” Carley smiled at Lee.

“Girls got a way with words doesn’t she?” Lee smirked shrugging his shoulders.

“I wanna go swim! Uncle Lee can we please go swim!” AJ begged bouncing up and down.

“Why don’t you have Clementine take you out there?” Lee suggested.

Clementine raised her head at the mention of her name taking her headphones out, “What?” 

“Take me out to the water! I wanna swim!” He groaned grabbing her hand.

Normally Clementine would’ve pitched a huge fit and refused but this was different. Her brother was just a little boy and he wanted to swim, god knows he needs to act like a kid again.

“Okay.” Clementine agreed getting up from under the umbrella.

She walked with him hand and hand down to the actual shore looking at the water nervously.

“I hope we see a shark!” AJ grinned dipping his toes in the water, “don’t you?”

“Hell no.” Clementine scoffed readjusting her bathing suit top.

“Swear!”

“Sorry, kiddo.” Clementine apologized.

“Watch out!” A voice yelled.

Clementine turned quickly and grabbed the ball if she hadn’t of had her fast instincts it probably would’ve taken poor AJ’s head off.

“Thanks! Uh...sorry about that.” The boy said awkwardly.

“It’s fine.” Clementine shrugged throwing it back and turning back to face the beach, AJ on the other hand was focused intently on the boy or focused more on his hair rather.

“Hey little dude. How’s it hangin’?” He asked bending down to the boys height.

“How’s what hanging?” AJ asked looking around.

“It’s an expression. Where are y’all traveling from?” He asked getting back up to Clementine’s height.

“We just moved here!” AJ answered for her.

“Oh! So you’re not tourists huh, that’s nice to hear. Always nice to have another pretty face around.” He smiled.

“Thanks.” AJ beamed.

Clementine didn’t have the heart to tell him what the boy meant and neither did the boy.

“Louis! The ball!” An annoyed girl yelled at him.

“Sorry! Gotta get back to my game, but I’ll see you around I guess.” He waved then ran back up to the net.

“Huh.” Clementine sighed grabbing AJ’s hand again.

“He called me pretty, I like him.” AJ said as they walked deeper into the water.

Clementine didn’t respond. She couldn’t lie to the kid but she wasn’t gonna tell him the truth either.

“Here goes nothing.” Clementine said nervously as they went about waist level in.

AJ who had his Disco Broccoli floaties on was like a kid in a candy store, Clementine was more like a bull in a china shop.

“Clem! Look at me!” He laughed dunking his head underwater and popping back up like a bobber.

Clementine laughed for a second shaking her head at him, “you’re a goofball.” She scoffed.

“Don’t call me that! It’s AJ now.” He groaned crossing his arms to the best of his ability.

“Sorry, AJ.” She corrected.

“Can we go in deeper?” He asked looking around, “everyone else is.”

“That’s because they’re surfing, we’re not.” She said shaking her head again.

“So! I wanna see the real ocean!” He pleaded, “please! Please!”

“Fine! Okay yeah we can go out there.” She agreed swimming deeper out there.

The waves were a lot more choppy and rough which made Clementine extremely nervous but AJ seemed to be alright.

“Woah, badass toddler.” A dude smirked leaning on his surfboard.

“Swear!” AJ yelled earning a laugh from the boy.

“Sorry dude.” He apologized, “names Mitch. Just wanted to see why you two were out here so far.”

“He just really wants to see the ocean. Wouldn’t stop whining until I brought him out here.” Clementine explained.

“Huh. Sounds like me when I was your age.” He smirked, “nice floaties, disco broccoli is like totally rad.”

“Wow! You know who disco broccoli is?” AJ asked his entire face lighting up.

“Sure I do little man, got a little brother who’s obsessed with him.” He nodded.

Clementine couldn’t tell if he was stoned or the salt water made his eyes red. She was guessing stoned probably.

“Mitch, big wave soon!” A girl yelled paddling over to them.

“I didn’t catch your name.” He said turning to Clementine.

“It’s Clem.” She responded.

The other girl swam closer to them now leaning on her board too.

“Hey! Didn’t know you had company, should’ve knocked first.” She teased hitting his shoulder.

“Yeah should’ve. My office is off limits when the door is closed.” He scoffed rolling his eyes.

Clementine turned to the girl admiring her the best she could, she seemed to be taller than Mitch from what she could tell at least. She had long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a tie-dye flowered headband to keep it out of her face, she also had lots of piercings in her ears which was pretty cool.

“Hey there! You guys must not be from around here huh?” She asked leaning her head on her hands.

She was definitely high. Clementine could tell because her eyes were brighter than her damn hair.

“We just moved to town.” Clementine explained again.

“Oh, rad. I’m Sophie and this right here is my ex-boyfriend Mitch.” She laughed hitting his shoulder.

Clementine raised her eyebrow quizzically, “that’s interesting.”

“Yeah. We’re still like buddies and all.” She shrugged looking at the water, “we better get on out there again. Nice to meet you...”

“Clem.”

“Yeah that.” Sophie winked then paddled away with the brown haired boy.

“They seemed cool.” AJ said swimming closer to shore.

“Yeah. They weren’t that bad.” Clementine shrugged helping him.

“I want to learn how to surf! Maybe they could teach me.”

Clementine turned and watched Mitch get wiped out making her decide maybe he wouldn’t be the best teacher for AJ, Sophie on the other hand seemed to do a good job staying on the board at least. Even if she was high as a kite.

“You guys were out there for awhile, saw you talkin’ to someone.” Lee greeted as the two kids swaddled themselves in towels.

“Yeah! I met three new friends, one of them called me cute and the other two are surfers!” AJ explained hopping into Lee’s lap.

“That’s great to hear! What about you Clementine?” Carley asked.

“They talked to me too. Just don’t really care for friends I guess.” She shrugged sitting back down on her towel watching the volleyball game.

“That’s okay too.” Carley smiled, “but it’s nice you’ll at least know a few faces at school.” 

“I guess so.” She scoffed throwing her earbuds back in.


	3. a shot

Clementine had stepped foot in the highschool about five seconds ago and already despised it.

The hallway smelled like wet dog and the kids all seemed to be very cliquey compared to her old school.

She missed her old friends...hell at this point she even missed her ex-boyfriend Gabe. She’d do anything to go back to her old school, but then again those kids wouldn’t talk to her even if they had the chance. They knew what happened.

She looked down at her schedule going over it again, she had math first period which was fucking great, after that was AP lit, then followed by AP Us History and then finally Chemistry. Great for her.

Clementine ignored the locker situation entirely, she thought they were fucking stupid and a waste of time honestly. So she just carried everything around with her it really didn’t matter to her either way.

She kept her head low and followed the halls to her first period classroom sitting down in the back and ignoring everyone else in the classroom and their curious stares.

The teacher entered the classroom when the bell rang and low and behold she did exactly what Clementine was praying she didn’t.

“Miss Everett! How nice of you to join us today.” The woman smiled greeting her, “now class I want you to give a warm welcome to Clementine.” She said making the entire class look at her.

Clementine gave a half assed wave to the rest of the kids then went back to scribbling on her paper. She hated her life right about now.

She looked at the kids around the classroom however and they weren’t as country as she imagined, most of them were either really well dressed or dressed like surfers which was right given the area.

“Sorry I’m late! I had troubles with my car.” A voice said as he entered the room.

“When do you not have troubles with your car. Take a seat next to Miss Everett.” Mrs. Rockingham said pointing to the chair next to Clementine.

“Clemster!” He greeted making the class go silent.

It was the boy from the beach who got the volleyball. Louie? Louis? Fuck it she didn’t know.

“Do you know Miss Everett, Louis?” She asked stopping the lesson.

“Yeah I almost took her little brothers head off at the beach.” He laughed sitting down next to her, “no hard feelings right?”

The entire class laughed at him for a minute clearly he was the class clown type. The type that gave Clementine migraines.

“So Clem, how’s your first day?”

“Fucking horrible. But I wasn’t expecting anything more.” She sighed slinking back into her chair.

“Wonderful! Well I’ve got something that’ll turn that frown upside down Mr. Grumpy Gills!” He smirked, did this guy always talk like he was the star in an infomercial?

“This isn’t Nemo and what?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“Whew! Add some sugar in your life because you’re tasting a bit bitter!” He fake puckered his lips.

Clementine didn’t even laugh, her stare just remained the exact way it was before.

“Anyways...um I’ve decided to graciously invite you to hang out with my friend and I tonight at the beach!” He offered flipping his hair dramatically.

“At the beach? With your country ass friends you were playing volleyball with?” She scoffed.

“They’re not country I promise! They just look country...we’re a lot more than that actually.” He explained, “look. I just know that you’re new in town and you could use some friends.”

“I don’t need friends.” Clementine snapped.

“Okay! She bites! Got it.” He said holding up his hands in defense, “just think about it. It’d be nice if you came.”

“I’ll think about it.” She nodded going back to her work.

Louis mouthed a yes and fistbumped himself, what a fuckin’ nutcase.

 

Clementine didn’t want to eat today so she just grabbed a piece of fruit from the cafeteria line and began to walk out until she heard that wondefully sweet voice that made her want to rip her hair out.

“My darling Clementine!” He sang from his table, “come, have a seat.” He said patting the empty chair next to him.

He wasn’t going to take no for an answer either so she agreed sitting down next to him.

“Now everyone I’d like you to meet our new friend, Clementine!” He said to the table in front of him.

“Ohhh Clem!” Sophie greeted looking up from her book, “didn’t realize you were gonna go here.”

“You know her?” Louis asked Clementine.

“Yeah she’s like my little brothers hero now.” Clementine scoffed.

“Oh really? Your little brothers hero is a full fledged Fleetwood Mac loving hippy.” Louis explained.

Sophie did seem like a flowerchild, I mean she wore little makeup and a very loose fitting outfit. She rocked the hell out of that outfit though. 

“That right there is Brody! Our bubbly bundle of joy!” Louis said pointing to the girl next to Sophie.

“I’m not a fucking baby, Louis.” Brody mumbled flipping him off, “Hey Clementine.” She greeted setting her pompoms on the table.

Clementine waved back, but then realized this was the girl who lived across the street from her. She’s a lot prettier up closer, she expected her to be a lot more hill billy given the car she was riding in.

“Next we have Marlon! Our lovely quarterback...isn’t he such a snack?” He swooned.

“Really, Lou?” Brody scoffed, “that’s my fucking boyfriend.”

“Sorry! Just saying, a guy can dream can’t he?” 

Marlon waved at her and then chugged a soda burping loudly.

“Isn’t he charming?”

“Totally.” Clementine sighed.

“Where’s Minnie?” Louis asked looking around.

“She’ll be here, her, Violet, and Aasim had to wait after class for something.” Brody explained popping her bubblegum.

“Minerva is Sophie’s twin sister. She’s super sweet but absolutely nothing like Sophie, Violet is an edgelord sewer rat who happens to be my best friend in the whole wide world, and Aasim is my ex boyfriend whom I still sleep with on occasion.” He shrugged kicking his feet up.

“Really? We’re not at your house, homo.” A blonde said pushing his feet down.

“Hey! Rude!” Louis yelled, “speak of the sewer rat and she’ll give you the plague.” He groaned.

Violet sat down next to Louis, Minerva sitting across from her and Aasim on the other side of her.

“Clementine, This is Minerva, Violet, and Aasim.” He introduced.

Violet began signing to Minerva, saying everything Louis was saying.

Minerva signed back and then waved to Clementine smiling at the girl.

“She said Louis don’t be a bitch I can’t hear you and Clementine it’s nice to meet you, you have a pretty name.”

“Sorry! I forget sometimes.” Louis said while signing.

“It’s okay.” Minerva signed back.

“Thank you. I like your name too, do you use Minnie for short?” Clementine asked keeping up eye contact with Minerva rather than Violet.

Minerva’s eyes flickered from Clementine to Violet watching her repeat what she had said.

She nodded in response smiling at Clementine again.

“So! Clementine now that you’ve met the most important people in my life how do you feel about attending our lovely bonfire tonight?” He asked leaning his head on his hand.

Clementine now felt under pressure all these people now watching her waiting for a response.

“I guess so.” She sighed in defeat.

“Hook, line, sinker!” He laughed clapping his hands.

“You give me a headache.” Clementine said shaking her head,

“You and me both.” Violet sighed loudly.

“Hey! You love me.” Louis scoffed rolling his eyes.

“You bet.” Violet said taking another bite out of her orange, 

“You’re a literal sewer rat! How the fuck do you eat an orange like that.” Louis yelled.

“Mind your own fuckin’ business.” She mumbled, “I like biting the oranges.”

“Psychopath.” Minerva signed,

“Bite me.” Violet said back.

Clementine actually didn’t mind the company of these kids. They weren’t as bad as she expected.

Minerva was really sweet and very beautiful her and her sister both were. Marlon and Brody didn’t seem to be as bigoted as expected either, and it helped that Brody was super fucking cute. Violet was also really fucking cute. As for Aasim and Louis well they’re gay? Maybe? But still really fucking cute.

Is it hard to tell that Clementine is a bisexual disaster? No.

“So Clementine, why’d you transfer here? Kids at Delta give you hell or somethin’?” Marlon asked looking up from his phone.

“Delta?” Clementine asked.

“It’s the rival school. I guess you didn’t come from there then.” Brody explained.

“Oh. No I moved from...Augusta.” She said off the top of her head. It wasn’t far from where she lived but it wasn’t the truth either.

“Long way from home then toto.” Aasim commented.

“Yeah no kidding.” Clementine sighed shaking her head, “it’s not as bad here as I expected though.”

“You didn’t answer the question.” Louis said turning to her.

“Oh. I don’t know I had some stuff happen so I had to move in with my uncle.” Clementine said rubbing her neck awkwardly.

“Huh. Well it’s cool that you’re here and shit.” Marlon shrugged continuing to scroll through his phone.

“Yeah. I guess it is.” Clementine half smiled.

“Clementine do any sports?” Violet asked for Minerva.

“No, I was never into anything like that. I’m more focused on academic stuff.” She shrugged.

“Oh we’ve got a good girl on our hands.” Minerva signed to Violet, Violet then repeating it.

“What! No...I’m not like a goody two shoes or anything.” Clementine defended.

Minerva smirked playfully at Clementine and nodded her head.

The bell rang signaling period change which made Clementine a little sad, she kinda enjoyed being around these kids.

“What’s your next class?” Louis asked.

“Uh...I have AP US history now.” Clementine recalled.

“You have that with Minerva and Violet! Why don’t you walk together.” Louis suggested signing to Minerva.

Minerva smiled back, “I could use the company.” She managed to say to Clementine.

“Sure.” Clementine agreed walking with the much taller girl.

She had to admit Minerva and Sophie’s stature intimidated her a little bit, they were really tall compared to her.

The walk to the classroom was pretty quiet, Clementine felt bad for not knowing any sign but after today hopefully she could start learning to talk to the girl more.

“So Clementine. What was it like living up there, did you ever go to Atlanta?” Minerva signed to Violet who had arrived a bit later than the two other girls.

“I went to Atlanta a lot, it was really beautiful. The big buildings are my favorite part.” 

“They look pretty in pictures, I’d love to see them in person one day.” Violet said signing it to Minerva as well.

“Road trip.” Minerva laughed shaking her head.

“It’s a long ass drive from here to Savannah and I promise it’s boring as hell.” Clementine laughed.

“Worth it though.” Violet mumbled turning back around as the bell rang.

After class Minerva and Violet waved a goodbye to a Clementine as they left to their last class of the day. Clementines last class was on the other side of the school, it was French and as far as she knew she didn’t have it with any of Louis’ friends.

She took her seat in the back pulling out her textbook and notepad. 

“Clem!” Mitch greeted entering the classroom, “how’s it hanging?”

“It’s good. How are you?” She asked. 

“I’m rad dude...totally high as a kite but y’know.” He shrugged, “it’s like cool to have a class with you though.”

“Yeah.” Clementine smiled back awkwardly.

“Okay Mitch leave her alone.” Sophie swatted entering the classroom.

Sophie was followed by Brody who for the first time was without Marlon. It was weird for Clementine to see her without him.

“Hey Clem how was history?” Brody asked turning around in her seat to talk to her.

“It wasn’t bad. Minerva and Violet made it manageable.” Clementine shrugged.

“I’m glad they’re getting along again.” Sophie sighed in relief.

“What do you mean?” Clementine asked.

“They just kinda had a falling out but they’re okay now.” She explained opening up her textbook.

Sophie got distracted and began talking to Mitch about some sort of new edible they wanted to make for the party or something like that.

“Ever done drugs before?” Brody asked raising her eyebrow.

“Psh duh.” Clementine shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re totally lying.” She said rolling her eyes, 

“it’s okay not everyone here is a druggie.” She reassured her, “except for that motherfucker.” She grumbled referring to Mitch.

Clementine could tell there was some sort of tension between the two but she didn’t want to pry any further deciding to stay out of it for now.

This was her first day and it was already full of what was it Louis called it? Tea? Yeah that.

It wasn’t bad at all. Clementine was actually looking forward to the party tonight. There was hope for her after all.


	4. not as expected

Clementine didn’t expect herself to get nervous over an outfit but here she was pacing back and forth in her room, AJ sat on her bed watching.

“How about this? It’ll get chilly because of the ocean, I learned that in school today.” AJ said pulling a black windbreaker from the closet.

Clementine stared at it for a second and agreed grabbing it from the kid, “thanks goofball.” She said picking out a shirt to go with it.

“I said don’t call me that anymore, it’s AJ now.”

“Sorry, AJ.” She apologized throwing her shirt on and a pair of skinny jeans.

“Why’re those jeans so tight can you even breathe?” Lee asked when she came down the stairs.

“Uh yeah? All my jeans are this tight.” She said as if it was completely obvious.

“Back in my day all our jeans were loose. Guess times are changing now.” He shrugged looking back at his newspaper, “don’t be out past eleven okay?”

“Okay. I’ll be back home soon.” Clementine nodded.

Clementine lived on the side of Savannah that was much closer to the beach, so it made it easier getting back and forth. Plus Lee let her use his old car, it wasn’t much but it was bad either.

She pulled up to the parking lot, a few cars were here already. Seemed to be Mitch’s rundown van that if painted white would’ve made Clementine feel unsafe, what seemed to be an expensive ass sports car, a normal small car, and of course Marlon’s loud as pickup truck. 

Louis saw her headlights from the beach and ran up waving like a complete idiot,

“Clementine! So nice of you to join us!” He laughed waving this solocup around.

“You know how much plastic is in one of those?” She scoffed pointing to the cup as she slammed her car door.

“Uh. Enough to kill at least one Nemo?” He asked measuring the cup.

“Exactly.” She scoffed, “at least recycle it when you’re done.”

“Will do, dad.” He winked, “now come on let’s go party!”

Clementine followed Louis down to the beach where everyone was. It looked like they had dug a deep hole in the sand and threw firewood in it starting the bonfire, that was pretty cool.

She took a seat next to Louis and looked around, it seemed to be almost everyone from before with the exception of Violet.

“Where’s Violet?” Clementine asked,

“What’re we chopped liver?” Aasim joked, “she’ll be here soon. Our foster mom made her stay back home and clean.” He explained.

Clementine nodded back, a little confused, but not wanting to pry any further.

Marlon was too busy sticking his tongue down Brody’s throat to even notice Clementine, and Sophie and Mitch were getting high and sharing kisses here and there.

“Messy right?” Minerva signed to Clementine, Louis saying it to her quietly.

“Yeah.” Clementine signed back.

This caught Minerva entirely off guard and she began to laugh, “did you learn that for me?” 

“Yeah. But ’yeah’ is all I know.” She laughed back,

“Hey but it’s a start and it means a lot to me so thanks.” She said smiling back at Clementine. 

Clementine nodded back before turning to watch the waves.

“You probably never got to go to the beach a lot with you living in Augusta huh?” Brody asked pulling herself away from Marlon.

“No. I only went when we came down here to visit my Uncle Lee.” She said turning her attention towards the girl.

“Uncle Lee...as in Lee Everett?” Brody asked,

Clementine nodded in response hoping Brody didn’t catch onto to what had happened with her.

“That’s my neighbor! I didn’t know you lived near me!” Brody smiled sipping another drink of god knows what.

“Yeah. I didn’t know that either.” She lied rubbing her neck.

“Okay ladies and gentlemen I think it’s time for a game!” Louis interrupted, then turned to Minerva and signed it.

“What kind of game?” Clementine asked.

“How about truth or dare? Highest card gets to ask the lowest card!” He explained pulling a deck of cards out,

“You carry that around with you everywhere?” Clementine asked.

“Duh! You never know when the zombie apocalypse could start!” He laughed.

“That’s comforting knowing the only thing you think useful in a zombie apocalypse is a deck of cards.” Sophie scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Let’s face it, if there was a zombie apocalypse Marlon would turn on us all and eat us.” Violet butted in sitting down next to Clementine.

“I wouldn’t mind Marlon eating me.” Louis shrugged.

“Again! Boyfriend!” Brody yelled but honestly was starting to get to drunk to care.

“Hey Clem.” Violet greeted picking up her cards,

“Hey Violet.” Clementine said back as she looked at her card.

“Okay! Draw bitches!” Louis smirked as everyone threw a card down.

It was Minerva to Brody.

“Truth.” Brody said swallowing another swig of her drink, then pouring some more from her flask into the cup.

“If you had to sleep with any girl here who would it be?” Minerva signed.

“Um...I guess...” Brody trailed off looking around the circle, “your sister.” She signed to Minerva.

Sophie wasn’t paying attention much, she was too high to even notice.

“What’d she say?” Clementine asked.

“I said Sophie.” Brody spoke up making Sophie perk up too,

“What?” Sophie asked.

“Nothing just go back to eating your brownies or whatever.” Brody groaned downing another shot.

“Okay! Great start, next!” Louis said smiling brightly at everyone.

Everyone pulled the cards again, this time it was Aasim to Violet.

“Truth or dare?” He asked setting his card down.

“Truth I guess.” She shrugged chewing on her bottom lip.

“What’s going on between you and Minnie?” He asked earning a few ‘oooos’ from the rest of the kids.

Violets face turned red as she signed it to Minerva who’s face turned sour after hearing the question.

“We broke up. We’re just friends now.” Violet explained rubbing her neck,

Clementine hadn’t even realized Violet was gay. Holy shit. Violet was into girls.

Clementine almost passed out upon realizing this. 

“You okay tangerine?” Louis asked raising his eyebrow,

“I’m cool.” Clementine nodded taking another card.

Now it was Louis to Sophie.

“Fuck.” Sophie groaned putting her card down.

“My lovely Stoner Sophie, truth or dare?” He smirked readjusting his position on the beach chair.

“Uh dare.” Sophie shrugged, everyone turning to her.

Louis thought about it for a minute before nodding, “I dare you to skinny dip in the water for five minutes.”

“Again? Don’t you have anything original?” Sophie whined.

“Nope! I’m as unoriginal as it gets.” Louis grinned mischievously.

Sophie walked over to the water slipping her clothes off.

It was dark so no one could really see much but everyone was trying their best to look. Sophie was a fucking goddess afterall.

“Okay! Who’s next while we count down for the little mermaid?” Marlon asked flipping another card down.

Marlon to Clementine.

“Oh—Well, truth or dare Clem?” He asked pulling away from Brody

“I guess dare.” She shrugged while she prepared for the worst.

“I dare you too....” he said rubbing his chin, “ooh! I dare you to skinnydip with Sophie.” He laughed.

“Dude come on it’s her first time hangin’ with us don’t do that.” Violet interrupted, 

“A dare is a dare, Vi!” Marlon interjected.

Clementine was conflicted but eventually she got up taking her clothes off and getting into the water. Again the water was pretty dark so almost everything was left to their imagination.

“They got you too huh?” Sophie laughed watching the girl shiver.

“Yeah. I didn’t expect it to be this fucking cold though.” Clementine hissed,

“Yeah it’s always this cold but you’ll get used to it.” Sophie hummed pulling her hair back with a hairtye, “Do you...know how to swim?” Sophie laughed watch Clementine struggling a bit.

“Yeah but not as good at night.” Clementine shrugged, “if I drown tell my Uncle I love him.” 

“Will do.” Sophie winked.

“Okay! Times up ladies!” Louis yelled,

“Thank god I think my ass was about to fall off.” Sophie mumbled wading back into the shallow area.

Clementine took her place next to Violet she was now wearing nothing but her tank top and a pair of shorts from her car. She was fucking freezing.

The rest of the group began to talk again about pointless shit probably because they were all high, drunk, or a combination of the two.

“Your lips are blue.” Violet noted turning to Clementine.

“Huh? Oh. Probably because I’m not used to the water.” Clementine said turning back to the fire.

Violet took her denim jacket off and threw it over the girls shoulders. “Maybe now you’ll die fashionable.”

“Fashionable and Violet are never to be used in the same sentence.” Louis yelled pointing his finger accusingly at Violet.

The girl flipped him off and rolled her eyes. Clementine just smiling in response, unsure of how to comment on that.

“You live near Brody right, Clem?” Minerva signed.

“Yeah.” Clementine nodded listening to Violet translate.

“Can you take her home, I know it’s last minute but I don’t want her driving her car. She normally doesn’t get this wasted.” Minerva explained.

“Sure. I don’t mind, but what about her car?” Clementine asked.

“She can come get it tomorrow when she’s sobered up.” Minerva nodded.

Clementine checked the time, it was now ten fifty which meant she should probably get going soon.

“Vi we better get back before Linda bitches us out again.” Aasim mumbled getting up from the circle.

“Yeah you’re right. Fuckin’ Linda.” She mumbled getting up, “see you guys tomorrow.” She waved off.

The circle began to disband so Clementine decided it was time to leave as well.

“Brody are you ready to go?” Clementine asked helping the girl to her feet.

“Yeah! Let’s go party.” Brody whined walking with Clementine.

“Oh here’s my keys just uh drive me to Taco Bell.” Brody instructed handing her the keys.

Clementine put the keys in her cup holder once they got into her car, Brody almost passed out the second she sat down.

“I...just get me fucking anything before I throw up. I have money...” Brody slurred rummaging through her pockets. “Had.” She sighed shaking her head, “fucking Marlon!”

“What?” Clementine asked driving into the Taco Bell parkinglot.

“He likes to steal a lot...he steals from me all the damn time.” Brody groaned, “just take me home.”

“I’ve got it. What do you want?” Clementine asked.

“You’d do that for me?” Brody asked tearing up. She was really about to cry over some 99cent tacos.

“Yeah. Now what do you want?” Clementine asked again.

“You’re beautiful Clem...wow a fucking goddess.” She grumbled rubbing her head, “just get me anything I don’t care.” 

Clementine got out of the car and went into the building just ordering the first thing that came to her mind really.

Once she got the food she got back into her car handing Brody the bag.

“You’re a fuckin’ milf, Clem.” Brody groaned as she started to eat.

“I’ll take that as a compliment I guess?” Clementine laughed sipping on her drink she got, “you uh...shouldn’t let Marlon take from you like that.”

“I can’t stop him. He’s like a giant and I am baby.” Brody grumbled.

“I’m baby.” She mumbled to herself eating another taco.

“Got it. Um maybe we can talk about this tomorrow when you’re sober?”

“Maybe! Oh fuck.” Brody said her eyes going wide.

“What?” Clementine asked, she was getting prepared because she honestly thought Brody was going to throw up everywhere.

“My mom is gonna fucking kill me! She’s staying up for me and if she finds out I’m drunk as a goddamn skunk she’ll probably take my car.” Brody said crossing her arms, “just like last time.”

Clementine chewed on her bottom lip nervously, unsure of what to do in this situation.

“What if you just say you’re staying over at Sophie’s and come over to my place? We can get your car in the morning and it’ll be like it never happened.” Clementine suggested, but how she was going to get a drunk girl up to her room without Lee noticing was beyond her.

“You’d do that for me?” She asked tearing up again.

“Don’t cry over it.” Clementine warned damn this girl was emotional.

“Sorry you’re right let me text my mom.” Brody mumbled grabbing her phone.

Clementine started the car back up and drove out of the parking lot the streets were mostly empty given it was a Monday night so that helped Clementine’s stress a bit.

By the time they got to her house Brody was already knocked out surrounded by taco papers and hot sauce packets.

Clementine almost busted out into laughter but she kind of felt bad for the girl. Why was she getting this drunk anyways? And on a Monday night? Something had to be wrong.

“Brody come on, we’re here.” She said shaking the girls shoulder.

“Five more minutes..” Brody muttered snuggling back into the car seat.

Clementine got out of the car and opened up the side door helping Brody out.

“Yo! I wanna fuckin’ sleep.” Brody groaned as Clementine helped her walk into the house.

“Shhhh don’t say anything.” Clementine whispered helping her up the stairs.

“Okay okay.” Brody said then burst out into laughter.

“Clementine?” Lee asked coming out of his bedroom.

“Hey Lee! This is Brody my friend we were just going to bed so goodnight!” Clementine said and then quickly shoved Brody into her room.

“Oh. Goodnight then, Sweetpea.” He waved going back into his room.

Clementine got back into her room only to be greeted with AJ sitting on her bed with his arms crossed.

“You were supposed to be back by eleven. It’s eleven twenty two now.” He said sternly.

“Okay dad uh sorry.” Clementine apologized to which Brody’s eyes went wide.

“You didn’t tell me your dad was a little person.” She whispered.

“He’s not. That’s my brother.” Clementine scoffed, “AJ go to bed.”

“Fine. But next time you better not be late coming home.”

“Will do.” She nodded as the toddler left her room.

“Woah hard ass toddler dude.” Brody mumbled falling onto her bed.

Brody kicked her shoes off and took her shirt off then fell right asleep.

Clementine didn’t want to disturb the girl so she slept on the floor. What a wild fucking night.

But it was a hell of a lot better than she was expecting it to be.

Before she could fall asleep Clementine ordered a book and CD on sign language it’d be here pretty soon she hoped. These kids were nice, they felt nonjudgmental and kind.

This wasn’t going to be as bad as she expected it to be.


	5. football isn’t my thing

“Get up Clem time for school!” AJ yelled busting into the room.

“AJ! Out!” Clementine yelled as she remembered Brody didn’t have a top on,

“Sorry! I didn’t know!” He apologized running off quickly.

Brody stirred in bed for a minute then opened her eyes trying to figure out where the hell she was.

“Good morning I guess.” Clementine laughed getting up from the floor.

Brody grabbed her head and groaned loudly, “how did I get here?” She asked.

“I drove you. You were way too drunk to drive so I took you to taco bell then back here.” Clementine shrugged going through her closet.

Brody looked down at her hands and groaned again, “fucking Marlon!” She yelled.

“Swear!” AJ said from somewhere in the house.

“Ignore him.” Clementine mumbled throwing Brody a shirt, “it’s not much but we’ve gotta go get your car so.” 

“Oh my god my car.” Brody frowned, “she’s probably all alone at the beach.”

“She?”

“Yes she! My car is like my kid.” Brody huffed running her hands through her hair, “he took my jewelry.” 

“Marlon did?” Clementine asked turning around to face Brody.

“Yeah...it’s not the first time he’s done it but I really liked that bracelet.” She muttered rubbing her neck.

“You let him steal from you all the time?” Clementine asked,

“It’s not stealing if I let him, Clem. He just takes what he wants...I mean he is my boyfriend though.”

“Just because he’s your boyfriend doesn’t mean he can steal shit. What the fuck?” Clementine scoffed, “if he doesn’t give it back I’ll kick his ass.”

Brody smiled at the thought of Clementine going against Marlon. Clementine wasn’t exactly the poster child for violence but she was sure she could at least give him a black eye.

“Let’s go get your car....”

“Her name is Booshka.” Brody said getting out of Clementines bed and sliding her shoes on.

“Booshka?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Booshka. Sophie made it up one day while we were high as hell.” Brody hummed before realizing she had said that in front of the little boy.

“High as hell?” He asked as she looked down to him, 

“Oh! I meant like hot air balloon. We uh go on hot air balloons a lot.” Brody lied smiling at the small boy, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“We did meet. You called me a little person last night.” AJ frowned crossing his arms.

“Sorry, I wasn’t feeling very well last night. I’m Brody.”

“I’m AJ.” He introduced himself, “do you know Sophie?” He asked.

Brody’s face went red for a second and she quietly nodded, “uh yep.” 

“Cool! She can surf did you know that? She said she’d teach me how to surf one day.” AJ beamed happily.

“Yeah. She’s really good at it huh?” Brody said smiling at the excited kid.

“AJ come on! You don’t wanna be late for school!” Lee called out from down the stairs.

“Oh Brody! I didn’t realize it was you who came over last night.” Lee said seeing the girl at the top of the stairs with AJ.

“Hey Mr. Everett, nice to see you again.” Brody smiled waving at him. 

“It’s good to see you too.” He said grabbing AJ’s hand.

“Clem don’t be late for school okay?” He said pointing at the girl.

“Okay, Lee.” She nodded running down the stairs, Brody following after her.

“Hot air balloon?” Clementine scoffed getting into the car.

“It was the best I could come up with!” Brody defended, “I uh did this?” She asked pointing to all the trash in the car.

“You ate like seven tacos.” 

“Jesus I don’t even like Taco Bell.” Brody groaned as she picked up all the trash then got into the car.

“I’m really sorry you had to put up with me. I mean we just met yesterday and I’m already making you drive me out to the beach because I was stupid and drunk.” She apologized awkwardly,

“I’d rather you be here right now than dead from driving drunk.” Clementine sighed pulling out onto the main road.

“I guess you’re right about that. Fuck I normally never get that drunk, especially around Marlon.” Brody mumbled staring out the window.

“What do you mean?”

“Marlon is just...Marlon. He wants what he wants.” Brody frowned, “he’s a kleptomaniac.”

“Like on the sims?”

“Yeah like that.” Brody laughed, “He steals a lot from me, like all my money apparently.”

“Fuck that. Why are you with him?” Clementine asked pulling into the parking lot.

“I think I just like having someone around.” Brody said unbuckling her seatbelt, “come sit with me for a minute.” 

Clementine shut her own car off getting out and following Brody to the beach.

Brody sat down on the sand, Clementine following after her. Brody closed her eyes feeling the wind against her face, it made her hangover feel a little less shitty.

“You seem to not like Mitch.” Clementine blurted out. It didn’t mean to come out but it just did, she was curious after all.

“Huh? Oh.” Brody said frowning and looking away from the girl, “he’s just not good for Sophie.”

“You and Sophie are close?” Clementine asked.

“Yeah. We...We are pretty close.” Brody said scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Do you surf with them?”

“I used to but it’s not really my thing anymore. I stopped after Mitch started.” Brody shrugged drawing in the sand, “I guess you could say he kinda replaced me.”

Clementine nodded looking back out at the ocean, then turning back to Brody. She saw that the girl looked a lot sadder now than she did before it made Clementine sympathize for her.

Brody sighed turning to Clementine and giving her a crooked smile, “got a staring problem?” She asked leaning her arms on her knees.

“I’m just curious...why get that drunk on a Monday night?”

“I’ve got a lot to get away from.” Brody shrugged, “you’d know about that though wouldn’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Clementine asked now getting a little bit nervous.

“You moved here to get away from something didn’t you?” 

“Oh. Yeah I did.” She nodded realizing Brody didn’t know anything she was just simply making conversation.

“We gonna keep playing twenty questions until the sun comes up?” Brody laughed.

“Maybe.” Clementine smirked hitting her shoulder.

“Got anything else for me?” Brody asked.

Clementine hadn’t really looked at Brody up close until now, she was really pretty. The girl had short reddish brown hair that went to her neck, she always had it gelled back though so it looked a lot shorter than it actually was. Her eyes were really pretty, she had blue eyes and freckles adorning her face. She wasn’t bad looking at all but just an nonconventional type of beauty.

“Um. What about Minnie? What happened there?” She asked, it was probably better to ask now.

“She had real bad ear infections in about fifth grade. It got to the point where she couldn’t hear anymore so we all learned sign language for her.” Brody said stretching her arms.

Brody had her belly button pierced—not that Clementine was looking or anything she just happened to notice.

“My turn.” Brody smirked, “what do you think about Violet?”

“Violet? Oh she’s nice I guess. I haven’t gotten to talk to her much.” Clementine answered.

“She’s a real good girl. Doesn’t like me much but hey no one really does.” 

“I like you.”

“That’s because you don’t know me very well, sweetheart.” Brody said her lips pulling into a mischievous smile.

“Then lets start now. Why doesn’t Violet like you?” Clementine asked. Clementine’s eagerness to become friends with this girl caught both of them off guard really. Clementine didn’t expect herself to want any friends and Brody didn’t expect for anyone to want to be her friend. 

“We slept together a few times and I guess she got too attached and got mad at me when I started to date Marlon. She called me a fake gay girl.” Brody sighed rolling her eyes.

“Wouldn’t that just make you bisexual?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah I guess it would. I don’t really know, Violet just needed something to be mad at. It’s me—I’m something.” Brody said laughing at herself.

The sun started to come up as they continued to talk about useless shit that meant nothing but in the moment it meant everything. Clementine enjoyed talking to Brody, she wasn’t as bad as she expected. She expected her to be a racist country bitch who dipped with her boyfriend but she couldn’t be further from that.

“We better get going before we’re late to class.” Brody huffed getting up from the sand, “thanks for the shirt, I’ll be sure to give it back.” Brody waved getting into her car.

Clementine waved back waiting for Brody to pull out of the parking lot then following after her.

 

The highschool wasn’t too far from the beach so the drive was about five minutes. Brody and Clementine meeting yet again after pulling into the student parking lot.

“Ladies!” Louis greeted getting out of his car.

“Good morning.” Brody greeted grabbing her bag out of her car.

“Seems like it! Clementine, how was your night?” He asked putting his hands on his hips.

“It was okay. Turns out my floor isn’t as bad of a place to sleep as you’d expect.” She shrugged,

“Good! Sleep on the floor more often then.” He suggested, “So Clementine coming to the game this Friday?”

“Game?” Clementine asked as they entered the school. Brody stayed back waiting for Marlon but before he came she threw the rest of her jewelry in her car and locked the door. She couldn’t risk losing anything else.

“Football. Brody is a Cheerleader and Marlon plays, we gotta go to support our friends.” 

“I don’t know football isn’t really my thing.” Clementine said shaking her head.

“Oh come on! Just this once for me.” He said giving her big puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh Fine, is everyone else going?”

“Probably. If not I’ll force them.” Louis nodded, “now let’s not be late to Mrs. Rockingham’s class!” He sang grabbing her hand.

Louis loved being the center of attention which was exhausting to Clementine because she hated it. There was only so much of Louis you could take in a single day honestly. 

Thankfully she only had him in her first period and lunch giving her some peace and quiet for the rest of the day. Up until French class.

“I’m telling you that she’s not doing it!” Brody yelled at Mitch shoving him back.

Clementine hesitantly entered the classroom watching the two argue.

“Chill the fuck out you’re not her mom.” Mitch scoffed,

“Okay and? This is way too dangerous I’m not letting you do this!” Brody said shaking her head.

Sophie wasn’t anywhere to be seen but she was the topic of conversation. So something must’ve happened between lunch and now.

“Are you okay?” Clementine asked grabbing Brody’s shoulder.

“We’re fine! It’s just Sophie.” Mitch mumbled crossing his arms again, “Brody won’t let her come with me to this concert in Florida.”

“Because your van is a death trap and you’re never not high!” Brody yelled, “I’m not letting her get hurt by you again!”

“What the fuck are y’all talking about?” Sophie asked as she entered the classroom drinking some sort of iced tea.

“You.” Mitch mumbled.

“Oh. What’s new.” Sophie shrugged going to her seat.

“You’re not going to that concert Sophie.” Brody disagreed, “don’t you remember last time? I had to pick you up off the side of the road because this jackass couldn’t fucking drive!” Brody hissed.

“Is that the time you picked her up, you guys fucked, then Sophie broke up with me or am I thinkin’ of something else?” Mitch asked playing with his hair.

Brody’s face went dark red after Mitch said that, she began stuttered trying to form a sentence before Sophie just shushed her all together.

“That never happened, Mitch. You’re just paranoid okay? Anyways Brody I won’t go to the stupid concert if it means you’ll stop bitching.”

Brody nodded quietly and went back to her work.

“Sorry Clementine, welcome to our weekly drama.” Mitch shrugged going back to his work as well.

What a fucking group of people huh? Damn messy and gay. Clementine fucking loved it.


	6. really?

The week flew by a lot quicker than Clementine expected. She hated to admit it but she actually liked going to school. 

She used to love school before everything with her father happened but after that she began to loathe it because people were asking her too many questions she didn’t have the answers to. As if she wasn’t already traumatized enough it was hard for people to ask her the shit that they did.

“Clementine!” Sophie said pointing fingerguns at the girl.

“Hey.” Clementine said greeting the girl walking up to her.

“What’s up?” Sophie asked leaning against the brick wall of the school.

“Just waiting on Louis he said he had something really important to tell me.” 

“Oh yeah? Probably that he saw Marlon’s dick through his sweatpants today.” Sophie smirked hitting her shoulder.

“Gross!” Clementine cringed,

“What not into dicks miss thing?” Sophie smirked raising her eyebrow.

“It’s not that! It’s just Marlon...I don’t even wanna picture him naked.”

“Trust me not even his own girlfriend wants to picture him naked.” Sophie scoffed rolling her eyes, “you coming to the game tonight?” 

“Yeah, Louis is forcing me to go.”

“Violet is gonna be there.” Sophie winked.

After this past week it was clear that Clementine kinda took a liking to Violet, they had been spending a lot of time with each other aside from the group which did draw suspicion with some of the others.

“It’s not like that.” Clementine defended, “Vi is just a good friend of mine.” 

“Uh huh.” Sophie nodded readjusting necklace.

Sophie was hot. Plain and simple. Clementine was definitely attracted to the girl but she didn’t see it really going anywhere, she just enjoyed viewing her from afar. 

Sophie was pretty tall compared to the rest of them same with her twin sister. They looked alike except the haircuts and fashion choices, Sophie had a lot more piercings and long hair while Minerva had short hair and no ear piercings, well anymore at least.

Sophie was always wearing lots of jewelry and she always talked with animation so there was barely anytime that she wasn’t making noise, she sounded like Santa’s Sleigh to Clementine. Today she wore a loose blouse and bellbottom jeans it was a typical outfit for Sophie and damn did she always pull her outfits off.

Sophie looked up from her nails and let out a groan, “I gotta go get them redone.” She muttered.

“Huh?” Clementine asked.

“My nails, the lady fucking cut my real nails too short.” Sophie frowned,

“Maybe she was doing you a favor.” Clementine winked referring to the other redhead.

“Ha. You’re hilarious.” Sophie said rolling her eyes.

“Sophie we’ve gotta go mom needs us to pick up Tenn.” Minerva signed.

All Clementine could understand was Sophie and Mom but she was trying her best.

“Bye Clem, see you tonight.” Sophie waved then went to chase down Minerva.

“Clem!” Louis greeted from behind making her jump,

“Jesus! Chill the fuck out!” Clementine yelled turning around. 

“Sorry just wanted to make sure your heart is working.” He shrugged.

“What is it you needed to tell me?” Clementine asked still annoyed at him.

“So....guess who just broke up!” He squealed grabbing her shoulders.

“No clue?” Clementine said raising her eyebrow.

“Brody and Marlon. That means deep down there’s a chance for me now!” He beamed proudly, “maybe at the football game he’ll send me a wink.” He swooned holding his chest.

“Uh huh. Sure...what happened?”

“I have no clue. All I know is I heard Ruby from our math class talking about a huge argument between them and Brody storming off.

“Oh shit. I better go check on her.” Clementine said getting her keys.

“Great idea! You go check on her and I’ll check on Marlon!” He grinned getting into his own car.

That kid was an absolute nut job. But Clementine did deep down hope that Marlon would at least give Louis the time of day.

Clementine pulled into her own driveway then looked over to Brody’s house. Her car was in the driveway so she knew she was probably home alone.

“Brody?” Clementine called knocking on the front door.

After the sound of a few locks unlatching the door opened up revealing the shorter girl, “Hey.” She said holding a flat iron to her hair.

“Hey. I uh wanted to stop by before the game.” Clementine said looking behind Brody.

“Sure come in.” Brody shrugged walking to her room, Clementine following after.

“So Louis told me what happened.” Clementine said sitting down on Brody’s bed.

“Oh with Marlon? Yeah. No big deal though.” Brody hummed straightening another piece of hair.

“You’re okay with it?” 

“Yeah. I did it.” Brody said brushing her hair down, “pass me a hair tie please.” 

Clementine rummaged through Brody’s drawers, she had so many empty bottles of plane alcohol it was almost crazy. Brody’s mom was a flight attendant so she always snuck into her moms stash and stole the small bottles of alcohol, her mom never seemed to notice. But then again Bonnie wasn’t the brightest at times anyways.

“Where’s your mom today?” Clementine asked handing Brody the tie.

“Uh...I think in California?” She said tying her hair in place.

“Huh. That’s a long ass way from here.”

“Exactly why I’m throwing a party tonight.” Brody smirked.

“Is Sophie coming?” Clementine asked,

“Obviously.” Brody scoffed shaking her head, “if you think there’s something going on between us then you’re wrong.”

“Really? She mentioned you today.” Clementine said readjusting herself on the bed.

“She did! I mean...she did? Oh that’s cool.” Brody mumbled spraying her hair.

“Yeah. Talking about how cute you were.” Clementine hummed flipping through the playboy magazine Brody had on her bed.

Wait. Gross.

Clementine threw the magazine back onto the bed and cringed wiping her hands off on the bed.

Brody turned around to see what Clementine was doing, she wished she hadn’t. Her face turned bright red as the snatched the magazine from the bed throwing it into the trashcan next to her vanity.

“It’s uh. Not mine.” She lied turning her straightener off.

“I believe that about as much as the hot air balloon lie.” Clementine rolled her eyes.

“Wow look it’s almost time for the game let me go change.” Brody said checking her phone then rushing into her bathroom.

Brody’s bedroom reflected her pretty well. It had white walls covered with pictures of her and her friends along with some of her mother too. She also had a few pictures of Audrey Hepburn spread across her room too, it was really girly just like her.

After a few minutes Brody reappeared in her uniform picking her pom poms up off the bed. Clementine had to admit Brody in her cheer uniform was even hotter than usual. 

No gross. Clementine needed to stop with drooling over all of her friends. A girl could literally open the door for her and she’d be undressing her in her mind. She was worse than a teenage boy.

“Clem?” Brody asked raising her eyebrow.

“What?” She responded shaking her head.

“I said are you ready to go? We can just take Booshka.” Brody said grabbing her keys.

“Yeah. Ready.” Clementine nodded following Brody out.

Booshka, as Sophie named it. Was a really nice fourrunner Bonnie had bought for Brody when her dad died, she didn’t really know what else to use the money for. 

“Ready?” Brody asked starting her car,

“Yep.” She nodded back staring out the window.

Clementine turned to Brody staring at the girls side profile, she hadn’t noticed it before but Brody had a huge bruise on her lower neck. At first she thought it was a hickey but it was way too discolored for that.

“Brody what happened?” Clementine asked,

“Huh? Oh.” Brody paused looking in the mirror at the bruise, “I must’ve fell or something I don’t even know.” She lied shaking her head.

“Clutz.” Clementine joked.

“Wow! Mean, it actually happens to hurt.” Brody fake frowned. 

“Aw sorry want me to kiss it better?” Clementine teased.

“What if I do?” Brody asked raising her eyebrow.

Clementines face went bright red and she struggled to put a sentence together after that.

“Huh if that’s how easy it is to shut you up I’ll do it more often.” Brody smirked pulling into the football field’s parking lot.

“I’m sure Louis is out mouth harassing a closested football player so good luck finding him.” Brody said getting out of her car.

“How fun for me.” Clementine groaned.

“Meet me back here at seven okay?” Brody said waving goodbye.

“Okay.” Clementine agreed.

“Wow you actually showed up.” Violet smirked sitting in the tailgate of Marlon’s truck.

“Yeah decides the world could use a bit of vitamin C today.” Clementine joked walking over to the truck.

“That was a terrible joke. You’re hanging out with Louis way too much.” Violet cringed taking another hit of her blunt.

“Should you be doing that so close to the field?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“No. But I’m gonna do it anyways, here come sit.” She offered patting the tailgate next to her.

Clementine was hesitant at first but agreed hopping onto it.

“Do you want a hit?” Violet asked offering it to her.

“I’m good.” Clementine shook her head.

“Suit yourself, I think you’re brave for getting through this game not high.” Violet jokes taking another hit.

Violet was a different type of beauty to Clementine. Violet had medium length hair that fell down to her chest, it looked dyed but it wasn’t which was insane to Clementine. Violet had to literally prove to Clementine she didn’t dye it because of how blonde it was. Violet was a lot more gothic compared to the rest of them, she wore eyeliner and had a lot of piercings. But surprisingly the only one she had on her face was her left nose stud. She was talking about getting her eyebrow pierced though.

“Done staring?” Violet asked pulling her hoodie up.

“Sorry got distracted.” Clementine apologized,

“Clem I gotta ask you something.” Violet paused to put her joint out then blew the smoke out of her mouth.

Clementine tensed up a bit nervous as to what she had to say.

“I’m really into true crime, Clem. And I...shit I don’t wanna make this weird or anything but.” Violet pauses licking her lips, “you’re Clementine Marsh aren’t you?”

Clementine’s entire body felt like it had shut down. She didn’t even know how to respond to the question.

“Don’t freak out! I just wanted to know, I didn’t tell anyone about it. I know you probably don’t even want me to know I get it.” Violet said shaking her head, “just curious.”

Clementine nodded readjusting her baseball cap. “Yeah. That’s me.” She said biting the inside of her cheek.

“Shit.” Violet mumbled, “didn’t mean to fuck up your mood.”

“Look what do you want to know? You wanna know about the body’s under my house or some shit? Or where my mom is? Huh?” Clementine asked crossing her arms. She didn’t mean to explode on Violet like this it just happened to come out.

“No.” Violet paused rubbing her neck awkwardly, “I didn’t mean to piss you off, dude.” 

Clementine took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She licked her lips and wiped her eyes quickly she couldn’t let Violet know this got to her this badly.

“You can’t tell anyone about this do you understand?” Clementine said her tone deep and serious.

“I get it! I wasn’t gonna tell anyone in the first place.” Violet defended, “I respect your privacy but look if people start asking I mean I’ll lie for you.”

“No no. Don’t lie that—that’s not what I need. I don’t need anymore lies.” Clementine said shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Violet paused biting down on her lip, “Why don’t we just forget I brought it up and go watch these guys grope each other on the field?”

“Yeah. Let’s uh do that.” Clementine huffed hopping off the tailgate.


	7. wasted

After Clementines run in with Violet she began to get a lot more tense. So many people could know who she was and she just didn’t have any clue. She didn’t want them to define her by her fathers mistakes. It scared her. 

“Are you okay?” Minerva signed to Clementine.

“Yeah I’m alright just a little stressed.” Clementine said rubbing her neck.

“I’m sorry.” Minerva replied handing her a drink, “this might help.” 

Clementine took the drink and smelled it, it was definitely some sort of alcohol.

Fuck it.

Clementine drank the entire cup shocking Minerva enough to make her jaw drop. 

“Give me another one please.” Clementine asked.

Brody’s house was full of kids, most of which Clementine had never spoken to before. But the kids she all knew were in a circle talking like always so she went over there with them.

“Clementine! Hello lovely.” Sophie greeted drinking another drink.

“Hey.” Clementine waved sitting down next to Louis.

“So I walk in and I’m like Hey Marlon why’re you sad?” Louis slurs taking another sip, “and he fucking ignores me! He called me a faggot.” Louis frowned.

“Woah wait what?” Violet asked tensing up at the word.

From what Clementine could tell Violet was the most sober of them all which was probably for the best anyways.

“Yeah! He called me that.” Louis said, “I didn’t realize he wasn’t bi. I mean he used to tell me he was I guess I got the wrong idea.” Louis huffed downing another drink.

Minerva put her hand on Clementine’s shoulder making the girl jump. “Sorry.” She apologized handing her the drink.

“This is really strong so be careful.” She warned.

“Thanks, Minnie.” Clementine signed back.

“Okay I know! How about we lighten up the mood a little bit!” Brody smirked pulling an empty beer bottle from the kitchen counter.

The music was really loud so it was hard to understand her but once they saw the bottle they all knew what was happening.

“Oh shit! Yes!” Aasim laughed hitting Mitch’s shoulder.

“Okay everyone! If you wanna play spin the bottle come over here!” Louis yelled catching a few peoples attention.

Everyone who was playing was, Brody, Louis, a guy named Omar that Clem hadn’t really talked to yet, Sophie, Minerva, Violet *by force of Louis*, Aasim, Mitch, Ruby from math class, and of course Clementine.

“Who wants to go first?” Louis asked taking the bottle from Brody.

“Hostess first.” Omar said pointing to Brody.

“Fair enough.” Louis agreed handing her the bottle.

Brody sat it down in the middle of everyone spinning it on the hardwood floor.

It spun for what felt like minutes until it began to slow down all the way until it hit Mitch.

The two shared a glare for a moment, “Rules are rules dudes!” Louis yelled laughing at the two. 

Brody groaned loudly before kissing Mitch quickly it didn’t even last a millisecond in Clementine’s opinion but it was enough to get Sophie’s blood boiling.

Minerva signed to Sophie quickly and Sophie signed back. The only words Clementine could understand was “undress” and “hog.” So whatever that was was...interesting.

After Mitch landed on Omar the two began to stop playing opting out after their really awkward kiss. So now the circle was smaller just down to the main people and Ruby.

“Okay ladies! Get ready to pucker up.” Louis smirked spinning the bottle.

“Oh shit.” Violet said in shock. The bottle had landed on her of fucking course.

“Ooo Vi! First kiss with a guy hmmm?” Sophie teased,

“Fuck off.” Violet groaned leaning over to Louis.

She grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him in for a quick kiss. Clementine was entranced by Violet, the entire scene played through her head again and again even after the two broke away. She wasn’t focused on Louis however she was focused on Violet and soft her lips looked.

Violet wiped her lips quickly and spun again praying that I’d land on at least a girl this time. Well it did. But not the one she was expecting.

“Clementine!” Brody said before breaking out into laughter.

“I mean there’s a first for everything right?” Clementine shrugged leaning forward.

“Wait wait you’ve never kissed a girl?” Sophie asked.

“No. I can’t say that I have.” Clementine shrugged, then looked into Violet’s eyes.

Violet’s expression was unreadable to Clementine which made her a bit nervous. I mean she had just blown up on the girl a few hours ago and now she had to lock lips with her. So that was great for her.

Violet grabbed Clementines neck pulling the girl in for a kiss, Clementine unknowingly letting out a small moan as they connected. Violet smiled against Clementine’s lips when she heard her, trying not to laugh.

“Okay! Jesus don’t swallow eachother!” Louis yelled covering his eyes.

Clementine pulled away from Violet, her cheeks bright red and her eyes wide as she made eye contact with the blonde.

“Your turn.” Violet whispered going back to her seat.

A blunt was being passed around along with the alcohol so Clementine was basically cross faded at this point and prayed everyone else would assume that’s why she got so flustered over the kiss.

She spun the bottle waiting for it to slow. It felt like it had spun for seven fucking years until it finally landed.

Minerva looked up from her phone and down at the bottle, “oh shit.” She signed then busted out laughing.

“Make this your second kiss with a girl, damn buy one get one!” Louis smirked hitting her shoulder.

Minerva grabbed Clementine’s chin looking into the girl’s light brown eyes.

Minerva kissed her roughly almost knocking Clementine back in the process. A few people were hollering and cheering at it making Clementine’s face go red yet again. 

Clementine pulled away laughing and so did Minerva so that made her feel a little better.

“She’s not a bad kisser.” Minerva signed smirking slightly.

“Thanks.” Clementine said back awkwardly.

“My turn.” Minerva said spinning the bottle again.

“Okay! Another lesbian for me....great.” Louis groaned.

Minerva smiled at the tall boy taking his cheek in her hand, “you’re adorable.” She signed before kissing him on the cheek.

“Aw man! Just the cheek?”

“Sorry.” Minerva shrugged patting his back.

Clementine started to not feel so well, she thought it was probably the alcohol and weed mixing together making her want to vomit. It was her first time trying any of it after all.

Violet took notice of Clementine backing out of the game to go outside, she decided she might as well try and check on her.

“Hey.” Violet said opening up the sliding glass door to the backyard.

“Oh. Uh hey!” Clementine said wiping her mouth.

“Damn you threw up on Bonnie’s daisies.” Violet mumbled looking below them.

“Yep...I did.” Clementine said hiding her face.

“Do you need me to get you something?” Violet asked,

“No. I just need to lay down.” Clementine groaned holding her head.

“Okay sure uh come with me.” Violet nodded helping her into the house.

Violet ignored everyone in their path carefully getting Clementine to Brody’s bedroom.

“You shouldn’t have drank that much. It was your first time.” Violet said getting the trash can.

She pulled the playboy magazine out throwing it back into Brody’s nightstand.

“She wouldn’t get rid of that. There’s a girl in there that looks just like Sophie.” Violet mumbled handing Clementine the trash can.

“How would you know?” Clementine teased holding her stomach.

“Because I’ve totally rubbed one out to that magazine.” Violet shrugged making Clementines face go bright red.

“Oh my god!” Clementine cringed covering her face.

“You asked.” Violet shrugged rummaging through Brody’s drawers looking for some aspirin.

Now all Clementine could think of is Violet and that stupid magazine. Now was not the time to think about all this. 

“Here.” Violet said coming back from the attached bathroom, “drink this.”

“Should I trust you?” Clementine said raising her eyebrow.

“I’m not Cardi B, now drink.” Violet groaned rolling her eyes.

“Thanks.” Clementine groaned chugging the aspirin filled water.

“I’m gonna stay in here until Brody makes everyone leave because I don’t trust the guys in our town.” Violet said crossing her arms.

“Come lay down in bed with me then, we can watch desperate housewives.” Clementine said finding Brody’s remote.

Violet agreed to it throwing her jacket off and getting into bed with Clementine.

Clementine was so far gone she could barely really think of anything other than Violet. She felt awful but excited at the same time like she could run a seven mile marathon but only if she threw up the entire way.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Clementine said snuggling into her pillow.

“It’s okay. I would’ve yelled at me too.” Violet laughed shaking her head, “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“It was bound to happen anyways.” Clementine sighed turning to look at Violet.

Violet wasn’t drunk she could tell that right off the bat but she still was a little bit high. But not enough to lose her self control, Clementine however lost everything.

Clementine yawned loudly rubbing her eye. She ended up rubbing them too hard and smearing her mascara everywhere, “shit.” She grumbled.

“Here I’ve got it.” Violet said reaching over to Brody’s nightstand to grab her makeup wipes.

Violet grabbed Clementine’s face gently, then moved forward a bit. This was the closest they had ever been. “Close your eyes.” Violet instructed rubbing her face with the cloth.

Once Violet was finished she moved to pull her hand away but was stopped by Clementine’s own hand holding hers in place, “just stay like this please.” She said furrowing her brow in pain.

“Are you okay?” Violet asked nervously.

“I have a killer headache.” Clementine groaned.

“The aspirin’ll kick in soon it’ll be okay.” Violet whispered rubbing the girl’s cheek.

“Thanks, Vi.” She yawned letting go of her hand. Both girls instantly missed the touch.

Clementine being a bit bolder than usual grabbed Violet by her shirt, pulling her into the bed and next to her.

Violet didn’t stop her, but if it went any further she would. Right now she was just trying to figure out what the hell Clementine was doing.

Clementine laid her head on Violet’s chest, her hair brushing up against Violet’s nose making her laugh, “sorry.” Clementine apologized.

“You’re good.” Violet shrugged her arm falling to Clementine’s shoulder.

Clementine didn’t respond after that probably because she had fallen asleep shortly thereafter.

After about thirty minutes went by the music stopped downstairs making Violet sigh in relief. Everyone was probably going to leave now.

That was until Louis barged in with his disco broccoli pajamas on. AJ would’ve collapsed on the floor at the sight of this.

“I’m sleeping in here.” He announced then fell to the floor.

“Okay then.” Violet groaned rubbing her head.

Shortly after that Sophie and Brody also entered the room, giggling and shoving each other into the wall.

“Quiet! She’s sleeping.” Louis yelled pointing to the bed. They hadn’t turned the light on so they didn’t realize Clementine was in there too. That was until y’know they did.

“Oh my god! Did you sleep with her?” Sophie asked laughing.

“No! She had a headache and fell asleep on me like this.” Violet explained her face glowing red.

“Aw. How sweet, Vi.” Brody cooed.

“Shut up. Don’t you two have to go fuck or something?” She groaned rolling her eyes.

Brody shook her head no in response while Sophie shook her head yes. Jesus those two were a mess.

“Get into bed.” Violet yelled to the two girls.

They weren’t gonna argue with Violet so they did just that. Brody had a king sized bed so it wasn’t like they couldn’t all fit anyways.

Minerva entered the room last now seeing Clementine laying on top of Violet and a passed out Brody about to fall off the bed if it wasn’t for Sophie’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“Scoot over.” Minerva signed to Violet.

Violet moved Clementine over a bit and then moved over herself. This was pretty fucking awkward.

“Goodnight, lesbians.” Louis grumbled.


	8. hungover

Clementine wokeup to the sound of someone puking in the bathroom along with two other muffled voices. She realized now she wasn’t at home and was still at Brody’s house.

She tried to get up but the feeling of someone else’s weight made her fall back down. She looked over and realized Violet had her arm wrapped around Clementine’s waist. She had a rather tight grip on her at that.

Clementine didn’t even have time to react before she felt herself start to dry heave and covered her mouth. The sound alone made violet jump up. 

Clementine ran into the bathroom now realizing someone was already using the toilet to throw up.

“Fuck um use this.” Sophie panicked handing her Brody’s bathroom trashcan.

Clementine threw up what felt like seven fucking gallons. She was either sick, seriously hungover, or both. “Fuck are you all puking in here?” Violet asked rubbing her eyes.

“It’s Brody and Clementine.” Sophie said rubbing Brody’s back. 

“I drank too much.” Brody said lifting her head up, “that’s probably why Clementine is throwing up too.” Brody groaned.

Clementine still had her head in the trashcan she couldn’t even begin to look at any of them. 

“Clem, honey, we need to get you some medicine come on.” Minerva signed rubbing her back.

Clementine nodded following Minerva out of the bathroom along with Violet. Brody and Sophie stayed in just in case Brody was gonna puke again.

Sophie wiped Brody’s forehead with a cold towel then sat down on the floor next to her. “You’re burning up.” Sophie frowned checking her forehead.

“I feel like I’m gonna die—is this it? I see a bright light.” Brody said dramatically.

“I’ll drag your ass back down here don’t think you get to leave this easily.” Sophie scoffed rubbing her back.

“I feel awful.” Brody groaned rubbing her head.

“I know you do. I’m sorry.” Sophie frowned, “Minerva should be back with medicine soon though.” 

Minerva came back in with a bottle of some sort of antibiotic she found from Bonnie’s bedroom bringing it to Sophie. 

“Make her drink this.” She signed, “even if it taste nasty.”

“Okay.” Sophie nodded opening the cap,

“I need to check on Clem again. I’ll be right back.” She said and left the room again.

“Okay drink.” Sophie hummed handing her the lid full of medicine.

“Fuck that.” Brody gagged smelling the liquid, “that smells like ass.”

“I don’t care what it smells like drink it.” Sophie groaned, “drink.”

Brody took the lid from Sophie and plugged her nose downing the liquid in one take.

“There ya’ go! Badass.” Sophie smirked, “why don’t we get you into your bed now.” 

Sophie got up from the floor helping Brody up too. She put her back into her bed turning on some random ass channel.

“Thanks.” Brody mumbled closing her eyes again.

The sound of Sophie’s phone buzzing made her open them again, watching as the girl quickly typed a message back annoyance clearly over her face.

But Brody was far too sick to even give a shit about who the girl was texting.

“All of you are in here throwing up while I went to McDonalds and got us breakfast?” Louis scoffed crossing his arms.

“I’d rather suck your dick than eat McDonald’s right now.” Brody gagged, 

“Well here goes nothing.” Louis said grabbing his belt.

“No! No.” Sophie said shaking her head.

“Don’t be jealous Soph.” Louis smirked sending her a wink.

“Well if you want anything later I’ll leave your stuff in the fridge.”

“Thanks, Lou.” Brody mumbled, “I’ve gotta clean up..my mom’ll be here at two.” 

“I’ve got it.” Sophie sighed running her hands through Brody’s hair. “Just stay here until you feel better okay?”

“Okay.” Brody nodded sending finger guns Sophie’s way.

Sophie left the bedroom, now entering the living room where Minerva, Louis, and Violet sat.

“Where’s Clementine?” Sophie asked, then saw a hand from behind the couch. 

“On the floor.” Violet explained eating another hashbrown, “she said it makes her stomach feel better because it’s cold.” 

“Huh. Okay well Brody is almost knocked out and her mom is gonna be back at two so we’ve got two hours to clean this place back up.” Sophie said grabbing a trash bag from under the kitchen sink.

“Why do we have to do it?” Louis complained.

“Because we’re good friends and Brody can’t do it herself. Besides she let us all drink last night for free, now you two clean the living room and Louis and I will handle the kitchen.” Sophie mumbled picking up some empty beer cans.

“You know when you’re not high you’re actually really kind....and smart.” Minerva signed to Sophie, “it’s refreshing.”

“Don’t count on it staying for very long.” Sophie replied, “I’m gonna need a huge joint after this.” 

Minerva rolled her eyes and grabbed a trash bag from her sisters hands going back to the living room.

“Careful not to step on Clem.” Violet warned watching the girl on the floor.

“No one is gonna touch your girlfriend okay?” Louis groaned grabbing some more bottles.

“Girlfriend? I didn’t even know that.” Clementine said from the floor, 

“You learn something new everyday y’know.” Sophie said sarcastically.

“Yeah no fuckin’ kidding.” Violet muttered.

 

It took them about thirty minutes to get the house back the way it was. So they still had an hour and thirty minutes to spare they all worked well as a team.

Brody crept out of her room blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her hair pulled back away from her face.

“She’s risen!” Louis greets looking up from his phone.

“Yeah. I have.” Brody groaned rubbing her temple, “I drank way too much.”

“Yeah we know, we saw it all come back up too.” Minerva signed.

“Well I apologize. I’m sure that wasn’t what you wanted to do with your Saturday.” Brody replied to Minerva and also outloud to anyone listening.

“Where’s Clem?” 

“Floor.” They all answered, Clementine included.

Brody looked behind her couch seeing the girl laying flat on her stomach.

“Are you okay?” She asked leaning over her couch.

“Yep! Couldn’t be better.” Clementine said sarcastically.

“It won’t be this bad next time you drink. It’s just your first hangover always sucks a lot worse.” Sophie explained pulling a joint out.

“Not in my house.” Brody said pointing to the weed.

“Come on, Ro, do you ever pull that stick out of your ass?” Sophie complained shoving it back into her pocket.

“Fuck off. The only reason I’m such a bitch is because I don’t want you throwing your life away with that good for nothing Mitch.” Brody said her tone turning sour.

“Woo okay...um awkward.” Louis said putting his hands up, “I think that’s my cue to leave? Anyone want to join me?”

Minerva and Violet agreed getting up as well.

“Cmon’ Clem I’ll walk you across the street.” Violet said grabbing the girls hand lifting her off the floor.

“thanks.” Clementine groaned rubbing her head again.

Now it was just Sophie and Brody. However Brody really just wished Sophie would leave, she didn’t want to argue with her especially not now. 

“So...you think I’m good for nothing?” Sophie asked striking her lighter on and off repeatedly.

“I didn’t say that! I don’t think you’re good for nothing—it’s Mitch.” Brody defended sitting down on the couch across from the one Sophie was on.

“Uh-huh.” Sophie nodded not making eye contact with Brody.

“We used to be best friends before you starting dating him. After that you completely fucking ditched me for him.” Brody huffed.

“I didn’t ditch you.” Sophie lied, it was true she had ditched her but not because of Mitch. “I just...I was preoccupied.”

“What did I do! What the fuck did I do that caused you to dislike me this fuckin’ much?” Brody asked, “earlier today is the first time you’ve showed me compassion in like a whole year.” 

“I’m sorry okay! I just had to deal with some shit.” Sophie apologized, “but I’m here now doesn’t that count?”

“It still fucking hurts Sophie.” Brody said shaking her head, “I need to go lay back down.”

“Brody wait—Ro!” Sophie called hearing the door slam in the hallway.

Sophie shoved her lighter into her pocket and walked back to Brody’s bedroom. The door was locked but Sophie didn’t give a fuck, she knew how to pick a lock. 

After finally picking it and getting into the room she saw Brody laying in bed flipping through channels, “still pissed at you.” She said not making eye contact.

“Brody.” Sophie groaned falling onto the bed next to her, “Hey...look at me.” Sophie said hitting her shoulder.

Brody turned to the redhead giving her an annoyed glare, “yes?” 

“Just wanted to see how cute you are.” Sophie shrugged.

“Stop. We’re not doing this again.” Brody scoffed turning away from Sophie.

“We aren’t? Are you sure?” Sophie whispered, “I can leave right now if you want me too.”

Brody hesitated for a minute chewing on her bottom lip. She shook her head and turned back to Sophie.

“I want you to stay here with me and figure all this shit out.” Brody said, “it’s been eating me alive.”

“We can do that then.” Sophie agreed, “let’s talk about it okay?”

“Okay.” Brody nodded.

 

Violet and Clementine decided to walk around before Clementine went home, she really wasn’t up for AJ yelling at her over the party yet. That boy was more of a dad than their dad ever was.

“You totally did! You threw up all over Brody’s mom’s daisies.” Violet said laughing at her.

“I don’t believe that.” Clementine said shaking her head,

“Wanna put money on it? I could use the extra pocket change.” Violet smirked hitting her shoulder playfully.

“Mmm I’ll get back to you on that.” Clementine said shoving her hands in her jacket’s pockets.

“Next party just take it easy okay? I don’t want you getting taken advantage of.” Violet warned, “the guys here are assholes I wouldn’t put it past them.”

“You’re sweet.” Clementine said as they finally made it back to her house, “thanks for taking care of me last night.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Violet shrugged pulling her keys out, “I better get back before Linda bitches me out.”

“Be careful okay?” Clementine said leaning against her doorframe, “don’t text and drive either.”

“Okay, mom.” Violet said rolling her eyes.

“I mean it.” Clementine said grabbing Violet’s jacket sleeve, “and I’m sorry for being such a bitch yesterday.”

“I would’ve been one too. It’s okay I get it.” Violet nodded.

“I’ll see you at school?” Clementine asked smiling at the girl letting go of her jacket,

“Yeah.” Violet said smiling back. 

Clementine entered her house and was welcomed by an AJ waiting at the top of the stairs.

“You decided to come home.” He spoke playing with a few of his toys.

“Yeah. Decided to stop by and visit my favorite kid in town.” Clementine joked walking up the stairs.

“Whose that girl?” He asked following Clementine into her room, “and where’s Sophie why don’t you see her?” 

“The girl is Violet and I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to bring her over here one day.” Clementine said throwing her jacket onto her bed.

“Please! I really want her to teach me how to surf.” AJ begged.

“We’ll see goofball. Y’know if she can’t Brody can, she knows how to surf too.”

“Really? Awesome!” AJ cheered, “I’m gonna go practice in the bathtub.

“You do that.” Clementine said shaking her head and laughing.

“Weird kid.” She said to herself.


	9. wow...scary?

It had been a month since Clementine got settled into her brand new school. She was getting used to being around all of her new friends, they all really liked her too. It was refreshing to have people who were so nonjudgemental towards her. 

Clementine, being the absolute nerd she was had even taken up having everyone in the group over at her house on Wednesday to help tutor them in stuff they needed help with. Lee always looked forward to it because it was an excuse to show off his historic knowledge to the kids much to their displeasure. AJ just spent the entire time sitting next to Sophie admiring the girls every move. He was still stuck on her being the coolest person alive and she really didn’t mind it either.

Today everyone sat at Clementine’s dinner table working on homework together. It was silent in the room but everyone really did enjoy being around each other.

“You kids hungry?” Lee asked leaning into the dinning room.

“Uh...Yeah sure.” Clementine answered for everyone.

“Okay I’ll order some pizza.” Lee nodded leaving the room again.

“Clem can you come here I don’t understand this.” Louis groaned in frustration.

“Yeah sure.” Clementine bent over the table to grab the piece of paper from Louis, it was math but there was a sticky note attached to it.

“Ask Violet out you coward.” It read making Clementines face glow red.

“Oh uh. No I can’t help with that.” Clementine said shoving the paper back in Louis’ face.

“Wow. I’m hurt truly.”

“I can help.” Violet offered trying to grab the paper.

“N...No! It’s okay I’ll figure it out.” Louis said shaking his head quickly ripping the sticky note from the paper.

“So halloween is coming up!” Louis yelled changing the subject.

“Uh..yeah it’s this Wednesday.” Aasim said raising his eyebrow, “what about it?”

“I think we should have a Halloween party.” He suggested wiggling his eyebrows at everyone.

“What are we five?” Violet scoffed shaking her head.

AJ looked up from his coloring sheet and grinned, “can I come?” He asked.

“Errr AJ we’ll do something together instead okay?” Clementine said rubbing her neck awkwardly.

“I don’t wanna hang out with you I wanna hang out with your friends.” AJ frowned crossing his arms.

“Wow thanks.” Clementine muttered looking back down at her work.

“We’ll do something with you, kiddo.” Sophie reassured him, “what do you wanna dress up as?”

“Disco broccoli.” He answered confidently.

“You and that damned vegetable.” Lee laughed placing a pizza box onto the table.

“Thanks Lee!” The kids said as they dug into the box.

“So how about we all take AJ and Tenn trick or treating and then throw a party at Louis’ house?” Aasim suggested biting into his slice of pizza.

“Aasim you absolute genius marry me.” Louis beamed, knowing Louis he was probably serious.

“That sounds fine to me.” Brody nodded, “as long as everyone dresses up.” 

“Everyone will or they’re not getting into the party.” Louis said smugly.

“Then it’s settled! We’ll have a Halloween party Wednesday.” Brody said happily, 

“AJ it’s bedtime.” Carley called from the living room.

“Aw man five more minutes!” He begged,

“Sorry kiddo rules are rules.” Lee shrugged.

“Fine. Goodnight everyone.” He grumbled getting out of the chair.

“Goodnight, AJ.” They said back.

Now that AJ was gone and Carley and Lee were distracted with the tv it was time to get down to the real details.

“I’m thinking we have fog machines! They always look ten times cooler when you’re drunk.” Sophie recommended.

“Fog machines AND colored light bulbs.” Minerva signed.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Louis agreed, “what about Halloween alcohol like...putting candy in it?”

“What kind of candy in it?” Brody asked.

“Probably jolly ranchers or something.” Louis shrugged.

“I better get going.” Violet interrupted grabbing her textbooks, “text me the rest of the plans.”

“Let me walk you out.” Clementine said getting up from the table.

Clementine opened her front door walking Violet out to the driveway.

“What’re you gonna wear?” Clementine asked.

“Uh...I don’t know probably a pirate.” Violet shrugged, “what about you?”

“Maybe a sexy nurse.” Clementine said sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t hate to see that.” Violet shrugged, “but I think Brody probably already thought of that.”

“Damn. You’re right.” Clementine laughed, “maybe I’ll just be a pirate too.”

“Oh yeah? What like my First Lady?”

“That’s the president, a pirate is a first mate.”

“Same thing.” Violet groaned rolling her eyes, “I’ll see you tomorrow Clem.”

“Yeah, be careful okay?” Clementine said waving goodbye to the girl.

“I will.” Violet reassured her.

Clementine reentered the house only to be greeted by a silent dinner table all staring at her.

“Sooo....” Sophie grinned.

“So what?” Clementine asked.

“Did you ask her yet?” Minerva signed.

“No not yet. I don’t know where to even start.” Clementine groaned, her sign language was actually getting pretty good. 

“Dude just be like “I wanna makeout”” Aasim grunted, “worked on him.”

“That’s because Louis is...well Louis! And Violet is well Violet.” Clementine mumbled slinking back into her chair.

“Maybe you can dress up together that’ll be a good way to start it. Plus Violet never gets drunk at parties so I’m sure you’ll be able to talk the entire night.” Brody hummed playing with a strand of her hair.

“Yeah you’re right. I’m sure I’ll somehow manage to build up the courage to ask her.” Clementine nodded.

“Violet likes you back. Now you’re just both playing the waiting game.” Louis said shutting his textbooks.

“I thought lesbians were more...y’know quick to date each other.” Sophie said chewing on her pencil.

“You and Brody sure as hell aren’t quick.” Minerva teased.

Brody’s face turned a dark red and she stuttered something about her mom needed her back at home, so with that Sophie and Brody had left the room. Now leaving Clementine, Aasim, Louis, and Minerva at the table.

“The plans are good, but, buy Halloween decorations too.” Minerva said to Louis, “it’ll be cute.”

“Sure thing Minnie.” He winked.

“We better get going then, it’s almost ten o’clock.” Aasim said checking his phone, “see you at school tomorrow Clem.” 

“Bye y’all, drive safe.” She said walking them to the front door.

“Sure thing, Dad!” Louis waved.

Boy was this going to be exhausting for Clementine. Here she was with a huge crush on one of her closest friends and no clue how to act on it.

She could just get drunk and hope for the best.

Yeah. She’d probably just do that, and if all else fails blame it on her drunkenness?

Wait no. No. She couldn’t do that. Clementine just needed to be honest with Violet, how hard could that be? Well with Clementine it was extremely hard.

It wasn’t that she was scared of Violet she was just scared of rejection really. If Violet rejected her then here on out would be so fucking awkward. She didn’t want to ruin the friendship she already had. 

“Ugh!” Clementine groaned throwing her shoes onto the floor, “fuckin feelings!” She muttered falling onto her bed. 

Hopefully she’d figure out what to do about it all. Hopefully at least.


	10. hot mess

Wednesday came a lot faster than anyone really expected. Louis was all prepared for the party that would happen later in the night but for right now they all waited downstairs in the Everett house for AJ to make his grand appearance.

“Ready?” He called out from upstairs. 

“Yes, you better hurry before all the other kids take your candy!” Clementine called from downstairs.

Everyone had their costumes on except for Sophie, Brody, and Minerva they had decoy costumes on because they didn’t want the younger boys to see their costumes.

Violet and Clementine did live up to their agreement on being pirates, Clementine chose the more feminine version while Violet wore the more masculine version. 

Louis decided to just wear one of his dad’s old disco outfits from the 80s, Aasim went as a cowboy because he forgot about the costumes until last minute. 

While Sophie for now was dressed as a hippy later in the night she was going to change into a sexy prisoner outfit, Brody on the other hand went as little red riding hood for right now but was going to change into her sexy nurse costume at the party. 

And finally, Minerva decided to go a little more traditional and dress as a zombie for right now but afterwards she was gonna be a sexy cop with her sister. Their little brother, Tenn, was dressed as science dog and he was elated over it, Minnie had stayed up last night with him working on the goggles so that was his favorite part.

Everyone looked amazing even if they were in decoy costumes for now.

AJ dragged Lee out of the bathroom with him, standing proudly at the top of the stairs. 

“Aw! Goofball you’re so cute!” Sophie cooed at the little boy.

He was wearing his disco broccoli costume that he and Carley had spent endless hours working on the days prior, he was super proud of it.

“Here come on kids let’s get a picture of you guys.” Lee said pulling his camera out.

Everyone got together in the living room posing in various ways while AJ proudly stood in the center.

“You all look so adorable, aw, have a good time you guys.” Carley smiled at the kids.

“We will, Thanks Mrs. Everett!” Louis grinned, “ready to go you guys?” He asked.

“Yeah. Let’s get this over with.” Violet sighed opening the front door.

“When we get back to your house can we trade the candy we don’t like?” Tenn asked AJ, 

“Yeah. We should do that.” AJ nodded.

The two kids ran quickly ahead of everyone, Sophie and Brody having to chase them down so they didn’t get hurt.

Aasim and Louis stayed close behind and Minerva walked alone just enjoying the atmosphere around them.

Violet and Clementine were the furthest behind however because Clementine took her sweet time looking over every single houses decorations.

“Y’know AJ has probably hit every house in this neighborhood with how slow you’re going.” Violet snorted crossing her arms.

“What? I like the decorations.” Clementine fake frowned, 

“I do too. I just don’t have to stare at each individual one for an hour.” She teased.

Clementine gave her a glare in response and opened up a piece of candy she had taken from Lee earlier, “want one?”

“No thanks. It’ll ruin my teeth.” Violet said shaking her head, “my foster mom won’t take me to the dentist so I don’t wanna risk it.”

“What?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Uh yeah. She doesn’t like taking us for shit like that and I don’t really know how to do it yet so.” She shrugged rubbing her neck awkwardly.

“Fuck Linda.” Clementine muttered chewing on the taffy.

“Yeah. Fuck that bitch.” She grumbled, “She’s made my life a living hell ever since I got here.” 

“How?” Clementine asked continuing to walk forward.

“Y’know forcing me to do shit I shouldn’t have to do. I think she gets paid to watch me but the money never really goes to me or anything.” She said and let out a small laugh, “but my actual parents never did that either so it’s not that big of a change.” 

Clementine felt awful for Violet she couldn’t imagine living in that type of situation. Sure Clementine’s dad was an absolute psychopath but he never did things like that.

“I’m sorry she does that.” Clementine apologized, “if you need to go to the dentist I can ask Lee.”

“No! No I don’t...I don’t wanna put that responsibility onto him.” Violet refused shaking her head.

Clementine nodded in response and looked up at the sky. It was about to be dark out which meant it was time for the boys to head back home, she looked forward trying to find the rest of the group but couldn’t see them they must’ve gotten too far ahead.

“They’ll find their way back home right?” Clementine asked nervously.

“Trust me those kids aren’t going to leave Sophie’s side. The chick is like a goddess to them.” Violet chuckled, “they’ll be back home before sundown.”

“Should we turn around then?” Clementine asked.

“Guess so yeah.” Violet nodded turning on her heel.

“So your parents, you can’t talk to them at all?” Clementine asked breaking the silence.

“Um. My mom she’s dead.” Violet spoke quietly, “my dad is a fucking evil son of a bitch.”

“Me too.” Clementine said looking over at Violet.

“My dad killed my mom too.” Violet admitted brushing her hair out of her face, “it wasn’t as big of a deal as your dad but he was a really bad drunk.” 

“Oh Violet I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Clementine apologized, “that’s horrible.”

“I know. It happened when I was eleven, I’ve been in the system ever since. This is my fifth foster home and I’m praying to God it’ll be my last before I age out.” She sighed closing her eyes, “I really don’t want to move away. I really like being here.” 

“I like you being here too.” Clementine laughed awkwardly.

“Thanks.” 

Violet moved over a little bit so some kids could pass in front of them on the sidewalk, when it happened her hand brushed against Clementine’s own making the girls face go bright red.

“S..Sorry.” Clementine stammered.

“It’s cool, it was my fault.” Violet said back covering her own face, “I didn’t say it before but your costume is nice. I’d say we’d make great pirates if it came down to it.” 

“Arrrrg.” Clementine mocked, making Violet bust out into laughter.

“You’re adorable, Clem.” She said laughing again.

“Thanks.” Clementine smiled biting down on her lip, “I tried to convince AJ to dress up as a parrot with us but he refused.” 

“I would’ve too! Imagine wanting to be disco broccoli and having to be a parrot. That’s like when parents make their kids dress up as a handbag or Post Malone.” Violet laughed shaking her head in distaste.

“Aw come on! It would’ve been cute.” Clementine groaned rolling her eyes.

“Maybe for you.” Violet smirked hitting her shoulder.

“There you two are! Took you long enough!” Sophie yelled rolling down the window of her car,

“We came out to look for you, everyone else already went ahead to the party.” Brody said from the passengers seat.

“Oh sorry guess we got distracted.” Clementine apologized opening the backdoor, sliding in with Violet.

“The kids got so much candy we had to carry it for them. I bet I have a six pack now.” Brody groaned.

“That’s sweet of you to do.” Clementine said staring out the window.

“Yeah we’re the sweetest huh?” Minerva signed throwing her shirt off.

“Woah! Easy we haven’t even been on a first date.” Clementine signed.

“Fuck off.” Minerva laughed rolling her eyes.

Minerva quickly changed into her actual costume, and damn did she look good.

The costume seemed to be really tight fitting however because Minerva’s boobs were almost out of the costume entirely...or maybe that’s how it was made? Clementine didn’t really know.

“Look at you, hottie.” Brody signed to Minerva.

“You’re only saying that because I look like Sophie.”

“Maybe.” She smirked taking her own costume off.

Sophie took her eyes off the road swerving a bit as she admired Brody.

“Hey! Focus on the road and not Brody’s ass okay?” Violet groaned snapping at Sophie.

“Sorry! Sorry.” Sophie apologized, 

“Glad to know you were looking though.” Brody said quietly so that only Sophie could hear.

Sophie had already changed into her outfit before she left the Everett’s house, she just had to run out the door and ignore Lee so he wouldn’t see her costume. It worked.

Brody struggled to get the costume on, it was also really tight on her. Brody had a fuller chest than the twins so if Clementine thought Minerva’s costume was making her boobs pop out then she’d have a stroke once she could see Brody’s costume.

“Imma need you to zip up my costume when we get to his house.” Brody groaned fixing her hair.

“Zip it up or down?” Sophie smirked,

“Shut up.” Brody muttered rolling her eyes.

Violet and Clementine were on their phones, ignoring the bickering going on between the two girls up front. Violet looked over at Clementines phone for a second and felt kind of bad.

She was looking at a picture of her and her parents from snapchat memories. It was from a year ago and they all looked really happy. It made Violet sympathize for the girl because at least at one point her family was happy. Violet hadn’t ever experienced that and she was kind of glad she hadn’t. 

“We’re here.” Sophie said cutting both girls out of their thoughts.

“This is Louis’ House?” Clementine asked her jaw dropping.

“Yeah. He’s uh...loaded.” Minerva explained, “couldn’t you tell by his car?”

“I guess I didn’t pay attention to it enough.” Clementine laughed, “fuck this is like a four story house.”

“Yeah. Big as fuck. There’s a pool too.” Sophie said pulling into the grass. All the spots on the driveway were full from other teenagers from their school, and some from Delta too. 

There were a lot more people here than at Brody’s house which was saying a lot because there was at least a hundred at Brody’s house.

“Ready?” Brody asked turning around in her seat.

Clementine could now see Brody’s costume entirely, her boobs were OUT. Like o-u-t.

“Y...Yep ready.” Clementine gulped looking away from Brody’s chest.

“Damn.” Violet mumbled opening up the cardoor.

“Yeah damn is right—how are they not gonna fall out?” Clementine whispered to her.

“Guess we’ll find out.” Violet smirked.

“You guys go ahead I’ve gotta fix Brody’s costume.” Sophie said to the other three girls,

“More like take the costume off.” Minerva scoffed walking towards the house, Violet and Clementine following after her.

“Just zip it!” Brody groaned feeling the plastic-like material squish her entire body.

“Brody why did you insist on a size too small?” Sophie asked struggling to catch the zipper.

“So I could look good.” Brody said holding onto the car for support as Sophie kept zipping.

“For who?” Sophie asked her hands traveling to Brody’s waist.

“Uh...No one?” Brody said her face getting hot as she felt Sophie lean over her.

“Just curious.” She hummed into Brody’s ear, giving her a low laugh. 

“Sophie don’t do this right now I am so not drunk enough for this.” Brody groaned rolling her eyes.

“You’re no fun.” Sophie groaned pulling away from her.

Brody looked at Sophie with an annoyed glare, “uh huh.” She nodded walking away.

“Brody! Wait up.” Sophie called catching up to her.

This was going to be a very interesting night to say the least.


	11. sp(F)lashed.

The second Clementine entered the house the smell of skunk and liquor filled her nose. Already? Couldn’t they just enjoy apple juice or something?

Violet scanned the room looking around at all the other kids, Minerva turned to the two of them and gave them a pretty frustrated look.

“What’s wrong?” Violet asked, tilting her head.

“The Delta is here.” She signed in annoyance, “So is fucking Sarah.”

“Just try to ignore them. They’re fucking stupid.” Violet said walking over to the other side of the house where the kitchen was.

Minerva grabbed Clementine’s arm and guided her back to the kitchen with Violet. Violet had totally forgotten that Clementine had no clue where the fuck she was going.

The three of them all got drinks and left the kitchen, Violet’s drink being the only one without alcohol. 

“Where’s Louis?” Violet asked looking around, “nevermind.” 

Louis was making out with Aasim on one of the many couches on the main floor, they were both probably so drunk they couldn’t even think straight. Literally. 

“Don’t get too drunk okay?” Violet said quietly to Clementine, “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Aw you actually care about me?” Clementine cooed sarcastically.

Violet mumbled something incoherently and continued walking, “I’ll be right back.” She said leaving Clementine with Minerva.

Minerva was in her own little world drinking her third cup of liquor and making eyes at a girl across the room.

“You think she’s hot?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow mischievously.

“A little. But it won’t work out.” Minerva shook her head rubbing her neck awkwardly, “the second she realizes I’m deaf she’ll run off.”

“If she runs off because of that then she’s a bitch and I’ll kick her ass.” Clementine laughed hitting Minerva’s shoulder, “I think it’ll be okay.”

“I don’t know...” Minerva trailed taking another sip of her drink.

“Won’t know until you try.” Clementine shrugged, “go get em....” Clementine stopped and tried to figure out the word for tiger making Minerva bust out into laughter.

“Tiger.” She supplied,

“Yeah! Go get em tiger.” Clementine nodded.

“Clementine! There you are angel!” Sophie grinned grabbing her hands, “why don’t you come dance with us?” 

“Oh I don’t know..” Clementine said shaking her head.

“She’s not drunk enough yet here...” Brody slurred pouring her own drink into Clementine’s cup.

“Thanks?” Clementine said sipping the drink, she began coughing at how strong it was making the other girls giggle.

“Aw baby’s first hard liquor.” Brody cooed pinching Clementine’s cheek.

“Stop!” Clementine laughed shaking her head, “it’s just really strong.”

“No kidding. Be careful with that.” Brody warned, “we’ll be back to make you dance with us when you can’t talk straight.” Brody said grabbing Sophie away.

Clementine sat on the wall again sipping the drink slowly, she remembered Violet warning her but I mean it was Halloween though? Might as well. 

She grabbed a hand full of candy corn from the bowl beside her and shoved it into the drink chugging it quickly after that.

“Fuck it.” She laughed, chewing on the candy.

“Damn did you just chug that entire drink?” Mitch asked leaning against the wall next to her.

“Maybe.” Clementine shrugged, “what’re you supposed to be?”

“Stoned.” He scoffed taking another hit from his joint.

“Ha ha.” Clementine scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Kidding kidding. I wanted to be Shrek but I couldn’t figure out the facepaint so now I’m just dressed as a Ninja.” He shrugged, “wanna hit?”

“No I’m good thanks. Shrek to a Ninja? Interesting.” Clementine nodded awkwardly.

“Hell yeah dude.” He said patting her back, “see you around and stuff.”

Mitch was always stoned so Clementine honestly wondered what he was like sober. Her and half of the school.

Clementine could now feel the alcohol kicking in, it was about to kick her fucking ass.

“Soooo.” Minerva signed walking back over to Clementine.

“So??” Clem asked damn even her signing was beginning to slur.

“I got her number. Who knew Delta taught ASL?” Minerva laughed flashing Clementine the piece of paper.

“Oh shit! Good for you.” Clementine smirked hitting her shoulder, “why aren’t you dancing with her?”

“Wanted to make sure you were okay, you’ve been standing here for awhile and...is this your cup?” She asked pointing to the cup on the table.

“It was.” Clementine nodded watching Minerva pick it up.

She smelled the cup and instantly pulled her head back in disgust, “you mixed candy corn with vodka?” She scoffed.

“Yeah why?” Clementine asked.

“Candy corn is fucking gross.”

“So is vodka.” Clementine shrugged laughing, 

“Fair point. I’m gonna go dance but be careful. Don’t get around any of these guys you don’t know.”

“Will do, Mom.” She replied shooting finger guns at the girl.

“Clemmm!” Brody yelled running over to the girl again, “did you...fuck! You drank that all?” Brody laughed, “that was supposed to last you the entire night.”

“Oops.” Clementine said biting her lip.

“Well she’s fucking gone now.” Sophie said looking at Clementine’s pupils.

“Come dance with us.” Sophie hummed grabbing her hand, “keep an eye on her.” She said to Brody.

Clementine now in the middle of Brody and Sophie began to relax a little bit more as they danced, she seemed a lot more carefree than ever. This was the first time all the constant stress of her past wasn’t weighing on her.

“You okay, hun? Seem a bit dazed out.” Sophie laughed grabbing Clementine’s waist from behind.

“Even better now.” Clementine hiccuped, “I’ve never felt better.

Sophie let out a small laugh as she laid her head on Clementine’s shoulder, “you wanna make a mistake?” She whispered tucking Clementine’s hair behind her ear.

“A..A what?” Clementine stammered her face glowing red.

Sophie laughed in response pulling away from Clementine, “you’re so innocent.” She hummed.

“Uh I guess you could say that...yeah?” Clementine said still confused.

“Sophie! Quit scaring her.” Brody laughed shaking her head, “she’s just messing with you.” Or at least Brody hoped she was messing with her.

“Oh.” Clementine said nodding, “OH!” Clementine laughed.

“Yeah.” Sophie laughed with her.

“Have you seen Violet?” Clementine asked now remembering she hadn’t seen the girl in awhile.

“She normally goes out by the pool and watches Louis’ turtle.” Brody slurred, “sounds crazy but it’s true!”

“Can we go out there and find her? I wanna see Geoff.” Sophie begged grabbing Brody’s hand.

“Yeahhhh come on we’ll take Clem to her girlfriend.” Brody smirked,

“Not my girlfriend.” Clementine corrected shaking her head.

“My costume is falling apart.” Sophie whined as they walked down a hallway.

“Where?” Brody asked turning to her.

Sophie’s dress had a hole in it, probably from getting caught on something in the house and not noticing it. 

“It’s not that noticeable you’ll be fine.” Brody reassured her dragging her back along to the backyard.

The three girls made it outside where it was less populated but still pretty full. Clementine scanned the area for Violet and found her at the edge of the pool with a turtle in her hand...Brody wasn’t joking.

“Oh! Let’s go swimming!” Brody suggested grabbing Sophie’s hand.

“Okay okay.” Sophie agreed following the girl to the steps.

Clementine walked over to Violet giving the girl a confused look and tilting her head to the side like a dog.

“It’s Geoff. Louis’ turtle.” Violet explained, “I keep him with me because I don’t want anyone stealing him.” She mumbled.

“Aw that’s sweet.” Clementine cooed sitting down next to Violet.

“One second.” Violet said getting up and putting Geoff back in the outdoor cage. Man these fuckers were rich.

She sat back down next to Clementine a little bit closer than before.

“I missed you. I didn’t know where you went.” Clementine said frowning at the girl.

The second her spoke Violet could smell the liquor on her breath and visibly cringed, “did Brody give you that?” She asked.

“Mhm.” Clementine hummed, “I put candy corn in it though.”

“Gross.” Violet grimaced shaking her head.

“Just a little bit.” Clementine said making the gesture with her hand.

Violet looked over to the other side of the pool where Sophie and Brody were sitting, they were talking about god knows what and their costumes were about to fall off. That’d be interesting to see.

“You’re pretty fucked up right now, Clem.” Violet huffed shaking her head, “you’re gonna have a killer headache tomorrow.”

“Maybe.” Clementine nodded, “are you high?” 

Violet nodded her head no and ran her hand through her hair, “the only one I saw with weed was Mitch and I can’t trust him, he probably put windex in that shit.” She joked.

“So you’re completely sober huh?” Clementine giggled, “a good girl huh?” 

“Tonight yeah.” Violet nodded fixing her costume a bit.

Clementines strap on her costume began to fall off her shoulder one wrong move and her entire chest would be exposed.

“Clem.” Violet laughed reaching over to fix the strap.

Clementine turned at the same time, their faces just inches apart, “oh shit.” She whispered.

Violet didn’t know what to say. Her entire mind shut off the second her eyes met Clementines. She absentmindedly pulled the strap up and cleared her throat.

Clementine’s eyes went from Violet’s own down to her lips letting out a quiet laugh. She closed her eyes and filled the space between them.

Clementine might’ve been completely wasted but the feeling she had when her lips touched Violets was real. Her lips were soft, softer than Clementine imagined. Violet was softer than Clementine had imagined.

Her hands went up to hold Violet’s face pulling her in closer as she pulled away from her lips pressing her forehead against Violet’s.

“I...Fuck.” Violet whispered closing her eyes again, “you’re drunk Clementine.”

“I know.” Clementine slurred, “it’s the only way I could bring myself to kiss you.”

Violet’s face turned red and she pulled away from Clementine, laying her hand back on the concrete below them.

“Clem I-“ 

Violet was cutoff by the sound of splashing and water hitting her face, Clementine had somehow managed to fall into the pool.

“Fuck.” Violet groaned watching as the girl re-emerged.

“How the fuck!” Clementine laughed holding onto the side of the pool, that wasn’t the only thing though.

Clementines top had come entirely off.

“Clementine!” Violet gasped praying no one would see this, “fuck.” She said grabbing her own vest off her costume quickly.

She helped Clementine out of the pool and shoved the vest onto the girl as quickly as she could.

“I...Damn.” Clementine laughed shaking her head, “I did not expect that to happen.”

“Yeah you and me both.” Violet sighed looking at the girls mascara stained face.

“Where’s my top?” Clementine asked,

“It’s somewhere. Fucking Louis turned the pool lights off for “aesthetic”” Violet muttered, “you’ll be okay in that for now.

“Thanks, Vi.” She said giving the girl a half smile.

“Uh huh. Uh listen let’s get you inside or something.” Violet said grabbing her hand.

“Okay then...if you insist.” Clementine laughed.

“Not like that, Clem.” Violet said shaking her head, “you’re way too drunk to be making decisions like that which is exactly why I’m taking you upstairs.”

“Aw Vi.” Clementine cooed, “You should’ve been Shrek tonight.”

“What?” Violet asked raising her eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Clementine giggled.


	12. you did that?

The only things that Clementine remembered from last night was Brody grinding on her while they were dancing and then getting a lap dance from Louis. After that she remembers Violet convincing her to come back up stairs with her saying she’d regret if she didn’t in the morning. At the time Clementine hated it but now as the sun shines through the expensive drapes in the guest bedroom she was glad Violet did.

She laid wrapped in Violet’s arms just like the month before, whether this was platonic or not she enjoyed the feeling.

Clementine stirred a bit before pulling Violet’s arm from around her waist getting up and stretching. She felt like a zombie, her joints began to pop as she moved. Damn was she 17 or 71?

“Good morning.” Violet muttered rubbing her eyes, “how’d you sleep?”

“I’ve slept better.” Clementine sighed then turned around to look at Violet, “and you?”

“I fell asleep at about two in the morning because I was having to keep your ass in bed.” Violet laughed brushing her hair back with her fingers.

Violet looked really hot right now. Like really hot. She had bedhead still and her mascara from last night made her eyes look just a bit smokier than her usual eyeliner. Her stud in her nose was also replaced with a hoop which—don’t even get Clementine started on that.

“Sorry...guess I’m a bit difficult.” Clementine said looking into the mirror attached to the dresser beside her.

“Nah. It’s okay I didn’t mind.” Violet said getting out of bed, “you might wanna find a shirt somewhere though because all you’ve got in my pirate vest now.” 

“What?” Clementine asked looking down, the top piece of her outfit had somehow been lost last night, “how did I?”

“You don’t remember?” Violet asked throwing Clementine the bathrobe from the bathroom. 

Clementine grabbed it and put it on over the remains of her costume, “no...I don’t remember much.”

“Uh...” Violet was trying to decided what exactly she wanted to tell Clementine, she didn’t want to embarrass her so half of the truth was better than nothing. “You fell into the pool. Your top came off right after so I let you wear my vest.” Violet recalled.

Clementines eyes widened and her jaw dropped, “I did what?”

“Yeah, I only saw them for like a minute though.” Violet shrugged swigging some mouthwash she found in the bathroom, “I forgot my fuckin’ toothbrush.” She hissed.

“I did too.” Clementine muttered grabbing the bottle from Violet, “so...uh.” She said spitting out the mouthwash into the sink.

“Sorry for being such a headache, did you at least have fun last night?” Clementine asked looking at Violet in the mirror.

“For the most part. Sure beats staying at home with Linda.” Violet shrugged.

Clementine gave her a small smile, “well I am pretty entertaining.” She laughed. 

“You have no idea.” Violet said shaking her head.

“Where the fuck is Geoff!” Louis yelled from downstairs.

“Guess that’s our alarm clock today huh?” 

“Yeah I guess so.” Clementine sighed, finally she felt at ease again. She hadn’t felt this in a long time and Violet had brought it back so easily for her. She did the same for Violet too, except Violet had never really felt at ease with anyone.

Violet and Clementine made their way down the large staircase greeted with a half naked Louis searching around the backyard.

“I can’t find him!” Louis groaned frantically moving back and forth.

“Did you check his cage?” Violet asked crossing her arms, 

“Yes! I did obviously.” 

“Did you check the cage in your room?” 

Louis went quiet and set down the rock he had just picked up, “I’ll be back.” He said running past the two girls.

“The fuckin’ turtle has a better house than I do.” Violet mumbled.

“Same.” Clementine laughed.

“We better find Brody and the twins, they’re our ride back to your house.” Violet sighed walking back into the now trashed house.

Unlike Brody’s house it didn’t matter if they trashed Louis’ because his maid would come to clean it the next day like she always did. It must be nice to have that kind of money, never having to really clean up anything.

“Geoff! Oh my buddy I thought I had lost you!” They could hear Louis cry from one of the rooms.

“That’s why I watch Geoff every time we have a party here.” Violet said climbing back up the staircase.

“Aw Vi...you’re sweet.” Clementine said hitting the girls shoulder.

“Sometimes I can be.” She shrugged opening one of the bedroom doors open, “found tweedle dee and dum.” She groaned looking down at the pile of clothes.

“Oh wait what’re they.... OH.” Clementine said looking up at the bed,

“Get up homos!” Violet yelled turning the light on.

Brody was cuddled up to Sophie in the huge bed, they were both obviously naked and that scarred Clementine for life. 

“Oh...uh good morning.” Sophie said pulling the covers up to her neck, “we’ll be down in a minute.” She said awkwardly.

“Who’re you talking to, hun?” Brody groaned covering her eyes from the light.

“Violet! The normal fucking one, hurry up I want to take a shower.” Violet groaned throwing their costumes back at them.

“Okay okay.” Sophie agreed catching the fabric.

“Where’s Minnie?” She asked before leaving the room,

“Uh...I think she’s down the hall.” Brody replied.

Violet nodded and shut the door back following Clementine to the next room.

There sat Minerva in a bed alone cuddled up with her pillow. Clementine felt bad for Minerva, she seemed to always be the odd one out compared to everyone else. Her being deaf didn’t help a lot either.

“There’s a way you have to wake her up, you have to be careful or you’ll scare her really bad.” Violet explained walking over to the bed.

Clementine nodded watching as Violet quietly nudged the girl.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Violet signed sarcastically.

“Suck my dick.” Minerva grumbled.

“Wow how charming.” Clementine said leaning against the bedframe, “where’s the girl from last night?”

“She went home. Probably for the best, I don’t think it would’ve went anywhere.”

“I’m sorry, Minnie.” She frowned.

“It’s okay. They’ll be someone better one day.” She nodded getting out of bed, “where is Sophie and Brody?”

“Mmm ontop of eachother? Is that a good answer?” Violet asked.

“No but it’s the right one.” Minerva huffed, “those two fuck drunk then pretend it never happened.” 

“They do? I thought they really liked each other.” Clementine said feeling a little disheartened by it.

“Oh they do. Brody loves Sophie and I’m sure Sophie loves Brody it’s just Sophie has always had a hard time being tied down.” Minerva explained rubbing her neck. 

“That sucks. I hope they work it out.” Clementine frowned. 

“Yeah me too.” Minerva smiled sadly, “I want to see my sister stop using drugs and actually do something with her life. Right now she’s not doing much.” 

“Brody tried helping Sophie once before but Mitch keeps dragging Sophie back.” Violet mumbled, “she just needs to be talked to.”

“Come on! Are we leaving or not?” Sophie yelled from down the hall.

“Guess that’s our cue. Come on Minnie.” Violet said opening the bedroom door again.

Clementine felt like trash when she got into the car, she leaned her head against the window and tried falling back to sleep but it was useless. She couldn’t fall asleep because all she could think about was her killer headache. 

“Can you stop by the drugstore real quick?” Brody asked pulling her purse out.

“Why?” Sophie asked turning to Brody.

“I need to buy something.” Brody said pulling her money out.

“Buy what?” She asked suspiciously.

“It’s nothin’ just let me go buy it.” Brody groaned.

Sophie nodded getting into the right lane to turn into the drugstore parking lot.

“I’ll be right back.” Brody said slamming the car door.

Minerva was on her phone while Sophie was surfing through channels on the radio, Violet and Clementine were just in their own world, Clementine was staring out the window while Violet was leaning her head against Clementine’s shoulder trying her best to fall asleep.

Brody opened the car door back up and slid into the passengers seat quickly shoving the bag into her purse.

Sophie being the nosy bitch she was grabbed the bag staring a tug of war match between the two.

“Cut it out! Just give it back!” Brody grunted fighting over the bag.

“Just tell me what it is!” Sophie muttered.

The two girls ripped the plastic bag open spilling out what was inside.

“Oh.” Sophie said quietly looking at the box.

“There! Are you happy now?” Brody asked grabbing the box from Sophie’s hands.

“What is it?” Minerva signed to Violet.

“It’s uh Plan b...the stuff you use after you have sex.” She signed back.

“Oh shit.” Minerva said turning back to look out the window, she was not getting into that.

“Huh.” Sophie laughed starting the car back up, “real fuckin’ nice Brody.”

“What! It’s not like I can’t sleep with other people, you tried to sleep with Clementine last night!” Brody defended.

“You did?” Violet asked raising her eyebrow.

“No! I didn’t I was just drunk okay? You literally slept with someone! A guy at that!” Sophie yelled back.

“I’m sorry okay? Sometimes I just need someone and you’ve made it clear you don’t want to be that for me!” Brody ranted.

After Brody said that the car got quiet. No one really knew what to say next. So the entire ride all the way to Clementine’s house was silent.

“Thanks for the ride.” Violet said quickly getting out of the car, Clementine following thereafter.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Brody said her voice cold and emotionless.

“Brody wait...I’m sorry okay?” Sophie said grabbing the girls arm.

Brody pulled away and shook her head, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Nice one, Soph.” Minerva signed as she hopped into the passengers seat.

“I do not need a lecture from you right now.” Sophie signed back pulling away from the two houses.

“You do though.” Minerva said back.

“Can’t sign and drive, sorry Minnie.” Sophie shrugged giving her a fake frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this up a bit so starting from this chapter on it’ll be rewritten a bit. Sorry! I was just not liking this storyline :)


	13. Just bear with me?

Clementine insisted on Violet taking a shower at her house, after hearing all the horror stories about Linda she felt like Violet deserved to have some sort of stability in her life. As far as Clementine could tell Linda was a total bitch who often cut the water off from Violet as a form of punishment. If she ever met that woman she’d get an earful that’s for sure.

About ten minutes later Violet re-emerged from the bathroom her hair damp and soaking the back of the t-shirt Clementine had given her.

“I um didn’t know what shampoo to use so I just said fuck it and used AJ’s disco broccoli 3-in-one shit.” Violet said fluffing her hair up with the towel.

“That’s horrible for your hair.” Clementine commented.

“What fluffing it or the shampoo?”

“The shampoo, but I mean it does smell nice.” Clementine shrugged.

“Yeah I don’t know why they think Disco Broccoli would smell like green apples though.” She hummed putting the towel back into the bathroom, “thanks for letting me shower here by the way.”

“My house is your house.” Clementine shrugged looking up from phone, “why don’t you stay and we can watch true crime shit together. Maybe it’ll make us feel better about ourselves.” Clementine sighed turning her TV on.

Violet didn’t really have anywhere to be so she agreed hopping into bed with Clementine.

However Clementine’s bed was a little small so they were shoulder to shoulder which made Clementine about near pass out entirely. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, earning a laugh from the blonde next to her.

“Do I smell bad? I just took a shower.” She fake frowned,

“Shut up.” Clementine mumbled rolling her eyes.

“You don’t have to be so nervous around me. I mean I don’t bite, not all the time at least.” Violet winked.

Clementines face went red and she tried to reply but the words really weren’t going to come out at this point so she just laughed awkwardly. Wow. That’s the best you’ve got? Really Clem?

Violet thought she was adorable though and shook her head.

After a few minutes in Clementine relaxed a bit more, she wasn’t as nervous to be around her anymore. It was just the subtle flirting Violet did that knocked Clementine’s nerves out./p>

Clementine gave the occasional commentary while Violet usually laughed along to it or hummed a response. Truth be told Violet was exhausted, she had stayed up half the night watching everyone at the party to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid. 

“You’re falling asleep.” Clementine teased.

“Huh? Oh shit sorry...I’m just really tired.” Violet answered yawning.

Clementine grabbed her phone and checked the time, it was still early afternoon so Violet probably didn’t have to leave anytime soon.

“Just take a nap here.” Clementine offered.

“Let’s just keep watching this...I’ll probably fall asleep though.” Violet mumbled sleepily.

“Okay.” Clementine nodded playing the show again.

After about thirty minutes Clementine could hear light snoring from the girl next to her. She was knocked out cold.

Clementine turned to her side careful not to move much so she didn’t wake the girl up.

Violet turned over in bed giving Clementine some space. Well as best as she could given that Clementine’s bed was rather small.

Clementine let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She could use a nap too after everything that happened today.

Violet felt Clementine’s phone buzz making her wake up, “your phone.” She grumbled pulling it from between them, “put it over there.”

“Sorry.” Clementine apologized putting it onto the nightstand.

“It’s okay.” Violet hummed, “is my phone over there?”

“Uh yeah it’s over here.” Clementine stammered.

Violet let out a laugh and shook her head falling back down to the pillow below her.

“Wake me up before five okay?” She asked.

“Okay.” Clementine agreed.

Violet closed her eyes hoping that she could at least get an hour or two of sleep while she was here. She knew once she got back she’d have hell to pay so for now she’d just make the most of this. 

 

Sophie dropped Minerva back off at their house. She sat in her car for a minute deciding what to do next. Did she go back to Brody’s and try to fix this or did she text Mitch back who just offered her a hotbox in his van?

Sophie knew she was being self destructive but she was having a good time so was it really self destructive? Probably. 

Sophie cranked her car back up and pulled out of her driveway, she knew she had to fix whatever was going on with Brody.

Because contrary to what everyone else in the group believed Sophie and Brody hadn’t had sex last night. They just couldn’t stand sleeping in their costumes and really didn’t know what else to do. So they stripped they were best friends so did it really matter?

Sophie’s house was about fifteen minutes from Brody’s and she still had a key from when she was younger and used to come after school. Her mother’s work schedule was always fucked so she stayed at Brody’s until her mom could come and pick her and Minnie up.

She parked her car outside of Brody’s house debating whether or not she should go inside, then she looked in her rear view mirror seeing that Violet’s car was still in Clementine’s driveway. She was definitely going to have to pry into that tomorrow at school.

Sophie quietly closed her car door shut and walked to the front door flipping through her keys until she found the right one. She slipped it in and unlocked her door shoving the key right back into her pocket.

She didn’t say anything when she came into the house, just locked the door back and went upstairs.

She could hear Brody crying from inside her room, and for once Sophie did genuinely feel bad about her actions. It was rare that Sophie felt remorse for the stupid shit she did, but the rare occasions always happened when it had to do with Brody.

“Ro?” Sophie said softly opening up the bedroom door.

Brody looked like a deer caught in headlights as she quickly wiped her eyes, “I didn’t hear you come in.” She sniffled trying to make herself look a little more presentable.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve knocked but I knew you wouldn’t have let me in if I did.” Sophie said shoving her hands into her pockets.

“You’re right.” Brody replied.

“Why’re you crying?” Sophie asked cautiously entering the room.

“Why do you think I’m crying?” She snapped back.

“Right. I’m sorry.” Sophie apologized, “that was a stupid question.”

“You can’t keep doing this to me Sophie.” Brody said shaking her head, “my heart can’t handle another one of these episodes.”

“I know.” Sophie replied looking at Brody, the girls nose was red from crying and her eyes were bloodshot. It was all Sophie’s fault too.

“I know and...shit Brody I’m sorry.” She apologized rubbing her neck.

“Are you?” Brody asked running her hands through her hair, “or are you saying that to make me feel better?” 

“No I am sorry! Okay? I’ve already been hounded out by my sister I don’t need you to do it again too.” Sophie groaned.

Brody rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. “What’d she have to say?”

“Some shit about how I’m throwing my life away. The usual shit she says.” She muttered looking down at her shoes.

“She’s not wrong you know that right?” 

“What?” Sophie asked looking to Brody.

“You are throwing your life away. You spend everyday high as fuck and you don’t give a fuck about anyone’s feelings but your own. You are throwing it away but you’re also throwing away all your relationships with it.” Brody said her voice getting angerier with each word.

“That’s not tru—” 

“Yes it is and you know it! Admit that you need help Sophie! It’s one thing to get drunk at parties and have fun but you? You’re losing yourself over these stupid fucking drugs and Mitch and everything! What happened to the Sophie who loved Fleetwood Mac and helped her mom garden every weekend huh? Or the one whose dream was to be an artist and not some pothead who’s homeless by the beach?” Brody yelled getting out of bed and into Sophie’s face.

“You’re hurting other people now Sophie but soon enough you’ll realize you’re hurting yourself the worst.”

Sophie’s lower lip began to tremble and her bright green eyes became clouded with tears. She had never been yelled at like this in her entire life. Especially not by Brody. Brody never raised her voice and Brody was rarely ever without a smile on her face. This Brody in front of her was broken, she was torn down by Sophie and it hadn’t hit her until just now.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered choking on her words.

Brody looked into Sophie’s eyes her gaze falling from angry to concerned. “I...I didn’t mean to yell at you.” She apologized.

“No. You uh...You needed to do that.” Sophie sighed wiping her eyes.

Brody nodded and looked down to the ground, “no seriously I shouldn’t have yelled at yo—”

Sophie grabbed Brody by her chin tapping it lightly so she’d make eye contact with her again.

“I needed to hear it. Especially from you. I don’t think I would’ve listened if it was from anyone else.” She whispered.

“Why me?” Brody asked still not breaking eye contact with Sophie.

Sophie bit her lip and looked away from Brody, she sighed loudly and closed her eyes. “It’s because I love you Brody.” 

“You what?” Brody said her eyes going wide and her mouth dropping. Well the best it could given Sophie was still holding it.

“I love you, okay? I want to get better for me but also for you.” 

Brody took Sophie’s hand and laid it against her cheek, holding it with her hands. She closed her eyes feeling the warmth radiating from her hand.

“Are you...Are you good or?” Sophie asked confused as to what the hell the girl was doing.

“I don’t want to have to keep sleeping with nasty ass guys I don’t like.” She spoke again.

“I don’t want you to either.”

“I slept with that dude Ben last night, y’know from Delta?” She sighed opening her eyes back up, “it was fucking awful but I just needed to feel something...anything.”

Sophie wasn’t sure why Brody was telling her this. Was it to make Sophie feel bad or something else? She wasn’t good on social cues.

“My point is...I don’t want to keep forcing myself to feel something when I know all I want is you.” Brody paused taking a deep breath.

“Then we’ll make it work, okay?” Sophie reassured her, her other hand falling to Brody’s waist. “I had a chance to go hotbox Mitch’s creepy ass van instead of coming here isn’t that a start?” She joked.

“Yeah. That is a start.” Brody scoffed rolling her eyes. 

“Then we’ll start from here then, yeah?” Sophie nodded.

“Yeah. We’ll start from here.” Brody smiled.

Brody stood on her tip toes and grabbed Sophie’s face pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Even if it did only last a few seconds because Brody was terrible at standing like this it was nice. It was to be expected.

Sophie laughed at the girl and bent down kissing her again but this time it was a lot easier. “Is that better?” Sophie asked against Brody’s lips.

Brody only nodded back kissing her again. 

“A lot better.” She giggled pulling away, “how about we lay in bed and watch scandal videos on YouTube hmm?” 

“Sounds like a date to me.” Sophie said smiling at the smaller girl.


	14. confession

Today was a rather slow day for everyone. No one really had any plans they just wanted to take a break from everything. It was Sunday so Violet was forced into Church with her family along with Aasim so she wouldn’t be able to talk for another three hours or so.

Clementine rolled over in bed feeling the empty spot from where Violet had laid last night. She had been spending more time over at Clementine’s house to avoid the wrath of Linda so that made them both a little bit happier. Clementine was just glad Violet finally had a chance to get away from that house. 

“Clementine! Louis is down here!” Lee yelled from downstairs.

“Tell him to come up!” Clementine called back.

“Leave the door open!” Lee said back,

“I’m gay your honor.” Louis said then walked up the stairs.

“Oh. Uhhh okay leave the door half open?” Lee shrugged rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Will do Mr. Everett!” Louis smiled sending him a thumbs up.

“Hey my darling!” Louis cheered busting open Clementine’s door.

“May I help you?” She grumbled getting up in bed.

“Yes! You may, Friday at school you ignored all of our questions about you and a certain flower...care to speak now?”

“No.” Clementine shrugged, “it’s nothing.”

“Uh huh. That’s a lie, now tell me the truth before I sic Brody and Sophie on you.” Louis threatened crossing his arms.

“Fine! She hung out with me this weekend but nothing happened! But...she did sleep over Saturday night.” Clementine admitted running her hands through her hair.

“Oh my god! This is wonderful news wow! I...I need a minute.” Louis cheered holding his chest dramatically, “my mothers are getting married!”

“You talk a lot.” Clementine groaned getting out of bed. “Besides this isn’t anything. She doesn’t even know I like her!” 

“I am excited! Excuuuuse me!” He sang picking her up and spinning her around.

“Louis!” She laughed as he put her down, “it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Oh yes it is! It’s the biggest of deals!” He beamed slapping her on the back, “this could be the beginning of the rest of your life my dear!” He cheered.

“Is that all you came over here for?” Clementine asked walking into her bathroom, Louis following her like a puppy dog.

“Nooo we want you to hang with us at the beach! Everyone else already went so I decided to come get you.” Louis said rummaging through things on Clementine’s counter.

Clementine eyed him before shoving her toothbrush into her mouth shaking her head, “I guess I’ll go.” 

“Perfect! I’ll be waiting downstairs with your dearest baby brother.” He smiled.

“Wait...we’re taking AJ?” She asked spitting her toothpaste out.

“Why wouldn’t we? He loves Sophie and the beach?” Louis shrugged, “besides he’s already ready disco broccoli floaties and all.”

“I love how you make plans with my brother before me!” Clementine groaned hitting Louis’ shoulder. 

“What can I say! He’s cooler than you.” He smirked.

“Shut up and go downstairs.” Clementine mumbled rolling her eyes.

She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs where the two boys were sat at the living room table coloring some sheet AJ had for school.

“Clem! We’re going to the beach!” AJ grinned looking up from the booklet.

“Yeah! We are, are you excited?” She asked smiling at the boy.

“Yeah! Sophie is gonna be there.” He beamed hopping up from the table, “so let’s leave now.”

“Okay okay. Demanding much?” She laughed opening the front door.

They all got into Louis’ car, who at this point already had a car seat for the boy. Because sometimes after school when Lee had to work late Louis would pick AJ up from his baseball practice. So the two boys had definitely formed a bond over the past month.

“What’s gay?” AJ asked making Clementine almost choke on the air.

“What? Where’d you hear that?” Clementine asked turning around to look at him.

“From Louis...he said it to Lee earlier.” AJ shrugged, “What is it?”

“Uh...well. It means I like boys?” Louis explained awkwardly rubbing his neck, “like I like boys the way your dad likes Carley.”

“Oh. So you’re gonna marry a boy?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “is that—is that okay?”

“Yeah. I guess so, I’m gonna marry Sophie so it’s okay if you marry a boy.” AJ said confidently.

“Have fun getting past Brody.” Clementine mumbled laughing at the boy.

“Hey! He’d be an improvement from Mitch though.” Louis shrugged,

“He’s seven, Lou.” Clementine rolled her eyes.

They got to the beach and parked close to Brody’s car. They unpacked the towels from the back and made their way over to where Minerva and Brody were sat.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were bringing the little dude.” Brody smiled bending down to his height.

AJ touched her shoulder giving the girl a puzzled look, 

“What’re you doing?” She asked pulling her sunglasses off.

“Clementine said I have to get through you to marry Sophie. But I can’t get through you.” He explained crossing his arms.

It took Brody all she had not to bust out into laughter, however Louis and Clementine already had.

“Oh...it’s just an expression.” Brody said, “like it’s raining cats and dogs.”

“Oh so I don’t really have to get through you?”

“Not really.” Brody smiled shaking her head.

“Okay. Cool. Where’s Sophie?” He asked looking around.

“She’s surfing right now but she’ll be back in in a minute.” Brody said laying back down on her towel.

“Violet and Aasim should be here soon.” Minerva signed.

“Oh! Violet, how lucky for our little Clem.” Louis smirked sitting down next to Minerva.

“What do you mean?” She asked, “oh my god did you finally tell her?”

“More than that!” Louis exclaimed, “they hung out together...alone.”

“They what!” Brody said her mouth dropping, “look at you go, Clem.” 

“It was nothing. Nothing even happened.” Clementine said nonchalantly.

“Mhm. You really fucking like her face it.” Minerva laughed, “butttt if you want to get the attention off of you I suggest asking Brody about Sophie.”

“Oh? Really?” Clementine asked nudging Brody’s shoulder.

“Wha..What? It’s nothing! We’re not...okay.” Brody groaned, “we might’ve kissed like...multiple times.” 

“Oh my god! Wow, I’m—I’m speechless really.” Louis gasped holding his chest.

“She’s just important to me okay?” Brody sighed laying back down on her towel. 

“You’re important to her too obviously.” Louis rolled his eyes, “you two have been in love with each other since the third grade!”

“Not true! I had a boyfriend in the third grade.” Brody defended.

“You had a boyfriend this year too, remember?” 

“Fair enough.” She nodded.

“Wow! It’s not even spring yet and love is in the air!” Louis sang.

Throughout all of this AJ was in his own little world, he had been constructing a beautiful sand castle to show off to everyone man was he excited.

“Louis! Come help me with the windows.” He called from lower on the beach.

“Guess that’s my cue, coming little man!” Louis said getting up from the sand.

“AJ adores that boy.” Brody laughed looking up from her magazine.

“He adores all of you. He never shuts up about any of you, you know the other day at the library he checked out a book on sign language.” Clementine recalled.

Minerva’s heart swelled and she pretended to wipe a tear away, “that’s fucking adorable.” 

“Yeah. Just a little bit.” Clementine smiled back.

Sophie got out of the water carrying her surfboard up the beach.

AJ was too focused on the windows to even realized Sophie had walked past him.

“Damn. Must be some serious windows.” Brody laughed watching Sophie throw her board down.

“The waves are awful today.” Sophie groaned taking her ponytail down, “oh hey Clem.” She greeted.

Clementine waved at her, far too busy texting to make conversation.

“She’s texting Violet.” Brody hummer sending Sophie a smirk.

“Ooo? You are?” Sophie asked.

“Maybe.” Clementine shrugged.

“They hung out together this weekend.” Minerva told Sophie making her jaw drop.

“About fucking time!” She laughed, “is she coming to the beach?” 

“Yeah they’ll be here in an hour, you know how Linda is.” Brody groaned rolling her eyes.

“Oh yeah. She’s a total bitch.” Sophie agreed laying on her board.

“AJ wants to marry you, y’know. Poor kid tried to actually go through me.” Brody laughed shaking her head, “bless his little heart.”

“He’s adorable. He’s such a good fucking kid.” Sophie sighed, “your parents did good with him, Clem.”

Clementine looked up from her phone and gave her an awkward laugh. “Yeah...My Mom was always really good with him.” She nodded.

“Yeah I can tell. He’s got a good heart.” Sophie nodded.

“He really does.” Clementine frowned, “He got that from our mom too.”

“Why doesn’t she ever visit or anything?” Minerva asked.

“Uhhhh well...” Clementine said rubbing her neck, “I didn’t tell you guys this before but...” Clementine sighed taking a deep breath.

The three girls were now all looking at Clementine with various expressions. Mostly concerned however.

“My dad is Edward Marsh, my mom...she was Diana Marsh.” Clementine admitted, after she said it it felt as if a two hundred pound weight had been lifted off of her chest. She felt good not keeping that to herself anymore.

“Edward Marsh...you mean the serial killer?” Brody asked a little bit confused about it.

Clementine nodded back and looked at the girls, they had troubled expressions on their faces.

“Oh, well shit...I mean I don’t hold anyone accountable for their parents actions but damn.” Sophie said rubbing her neck, “I did not expect that.”

“It makes sense though, that you moved here to get away from it. The media was all over you...I’m kind of surprised we didn’t recognize you.” Minerva signed.

“Yeah. I am too, but Violet knew who I was and I kinda blew up on her about it. I still feel really bad.” 

“I think any of us would’ve if we were in your shoes. You were scared that’s understandable.” Brody shrugged nonchalantly, “but besides that your mom did do a very good job of raising AJ.”

“Yeah. He’s the only thing I have left of her now.” Clementine said frowning.

“It’s good that you have each other though. That must make it a little bit easier right?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah. It does make it a bit easier.” Clementine sighed, “he’s a good kid.”

“He is.” Sophie smiled watching the boy continue to build, “I hope my kids are like that.”

“I’m not having kids.” Clementine scoffed, “AJ is already a handful as it is.”

“Aw no kids at all?” Brody huffed, “you’ll change your mind.”

“Maybe.” Clementine hummed leaning back onto her beach towel.

“Violet wants kids.” Minerva said putting her sunglasses on.

“Maybe I suddenly want a kid.” Clementine said laughing.


	15. unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated some of the chapters starting with sp(F)lashed. So read from there please :-)

The last thing Clementine expected to be at her door at three in the morning was a rain soaked upset Violet.

“Violet?” Clementine gasped, “come in...shit are you, are you okay?” She asked rushing the girl into the house.

“I’ve been better.” Violet muttered.

“Is this about...are y—are you drunk?” She asked throwing a blanket over Violet’s shoulders.

“Maybe.” Violet laughed, “shit I don’t know....I just didn’t know where else to go.”

But let’s rewind to the day prior first.

Clementine was laid lounging on the beach with the other three girls, still awaiting the arrival of Violet and her foster brother Aasim. They had been taking longer than usual which was weird for them Aasim almost never ran late.

“Sophie! Come look at my castle!” AJ yelled at the water, only to see Sophie wasn’t in the water anymore. His eyes darted around the beach until he finally found her up near the other girls.

“How did you get up here?” He asked.

“Magic.” Sophie said wiggling her fingers as if she was a witch, “but shhh don’t tell anyone.”

“Your secret is safe with me!” He reassured her giving her a thumbs up, “can we go look at my castle now?”

“Sure we can.” Sophie nodded grabbing the little boy’s hand.

“Well there goes my girlfriend for the next ten hours.” Brody sighed.

“Girlfriend? You’re using that so soon?”

“I don’t know what else to say? Romantic interest?” Brody shrugged fixing her bathing suit top.

“I guess that’s a fair enough point.” Clementine agreed.

“Here comes Violet.” Minerva signed looking up at the staircase leading to the beach.

Aasim had hurried before her trying to catch Louis before he got into the water. Violet however was taking her time walking over to Clementine.

Clementine knew something was up the second Violet didn’t make eye contact with her.

“She doesn’t look too happy.” Brody commented as she walked over.

“Hey Vi.” Clementine greeted,

“Hey.” She replied dryly, “I uh...need to talk to you for a minute.” 

“Oh...um sure.” She agreed.

Clementine’s heart sank when she heard Violet say that. Violet never sounded this serious it kind of scared her.

Violet and Clementine walked back up to the parking lot, Clementine now leaning against her own car while Violet paced back and forth.

“I...shit Clem.” Violet paused taking a deep breath, “after church today Linda blew up on us...but it was a lot worse than she ever has before.” 

“She didn’t hurt you did she?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“No! No she didn’t do that it’s just she said some pretty fucked up shit to us, and I don’t know Clem she doesn’t want us at her house anymore.” Violet said her voice beginning to crack, “I mean I don’t like Linda but I’ve been with her since freshman year of highschool I don’t want to have to leave again.”

 

Violet had to stop for a minute and collect herself because she was not about to cry in front of Clementine.

“She’s looking for someone else to take us now. I don’t know where I’ll go. They’ll most likely put me and Aasim in different homes and I’ll go to a new school and it’s just...” She took a deep breath, “I’m scared, Clem.”

Clementine’s heart ached for the girl. At this moment in time both of them were completely helpless, there was no way to change this at all. It was just simply going to happen. That scared Clementine too, the uncertainty of everything made her sick to her stomach and she couldn’t even imagine how Violet felt.

“Vi...I’m so sorry.” Clementine apologized, “but I mean whatever happens it’ll be alright. I get being scared but you’re a bad ass Violet.” Her voice was supposed to come out as confident but instead it came out as uncertain because Clementine was uncertain. She didn’t really know what it was going to be like, she couldn’t promise anything to Violet.

“If I move we won’t be able to hang out anymore.” Violet said her face falling to a frown, “which really fucking sucks because I really like you Clem.” 

“I really like you too, Vi.” Clementine sighed, “you’re like one of my closest friends.”

“this fuckin’ sucks.”

“Fuck Linda.” Clementine groaned, “she’s a stupid bitch.”

“Yeah she is.” Violet said biting her lip, “but she hasn’t been terrible to me.”

“I know. But that’s how toxic people work, they aren’t bad all of the time but it doesn’t mean they’re a good person either.” 

“Yeah you’re right.” Violet nodded, “I just hope I get someone who was as easy as she was.”

“We’ll figure it out okay? This isn’t just you anymore, I’m here. I’m your friend and I want to help you through this.” Clementine promised.

“That means a lot to me.” Violet smiled, “I just wish the world wasn’t so fucked. I wish we had normal parents.”

“Yeah. I know. Me too.” Clementine laughed.

“How about we just go to the beach and enjoy the rest of the day and worry about this later?” Violet said rubbing her neck awkwardly.

Clementine nodded and sent Violet a warm smile, “that sounds good to me.” She hummed.

The rest of the day went as usual. Everyone was having a really good time and Violet was a little bit more outgoing than she usually was, she even helped AJ make the ‘guest house’ of his castle. He even offered to let her stay there on weekends. Wow AJ was a better foster parent than her real one. 

“Violet is a little giddy today.” Sophie said raising her eyebrow, “Clementine what did you do to change her mood in the parking lot?”

Clementines face went red and she shook her head “wh—What? Nothing! Nothing like that happened.” She stammered.

“Uh huh. Okayyyy then.” Sophie laughed shaking her head.

“I swear!” She said trying to defend herself.

“I didn’t say you were lying.” Sophie said her lips forming a smirk, “but you sure sound like you’re lying now.”

“Well I’m not! She doesn’t even know I like her.” Clementine said lowering her voice a bit.

“Then she must be blind as fuck.” Brody said from beside Sophie, “hell even a blind person could see that you have a huge crush on her.”

“Ouch. Point taken.” Clementine frowned.

“Sorry Clementine you just have the subtly of a Drag Queen.” Sophie sighed shaking her head.

“Is that good or...?” 

“Oh honey.” Brody snorted putting her sunglasses back on.

“Oh fuck.” Sophie whispered looking at the top of the beach.

“Who is that?” Clementine asked looking at the older woman leaning against Minerva and Sophie’s car.

“That’s Linda...um fuck.” Sophie groaned tugging on Minerva’s shoulder signing something quickly to her.

Clementine could only understand, “that wicked bitch get Violet.” The rest was undecipherable to her.

“Vi!” Brody whispered trying to keep the attention off of them.

Violet turned around and instantly looked to where they were all looking and her stomach dropped.

“Fuck.” Violet groaned getting up.

Linda saw her the second she got up and rushed over throwing her cigarette into the sand and then approaching her.

“So this is what you’re doing? Hanging out with your delinquent friends after I told you to go straight home?” She asked the smell of cigarettes lingering around her. It was almost like a cloud of smoke followed her.

“Aasim had to drop off Louis’ clothes he borrowed.” She lied.

“As if. Don’t bullshit me. Let’s go.” She scoffed rolling her eyes, “tell your little friends goodbye too because you’re fucking leaving.”

“What?” Sophie asked, “what the hell is she talking about?”

Linda had walked forward going to drag Aasim away from Louis so it did give Violet sometime to explain everything.

“Uh...shit. She’s making me leave her house.” Violet frowned rubbing her neck, “I have to go I’m sorry.” She apologized running off.

“Oh my god what?” Brody gasped shaking her head, “did she mean like a new foster home?”

“Yeah.” Clementine nodded, “Linda is one wicked bitch.”

“So...what happens now?” Minerva asked.

“We wait. We see what happens and help her the best we can.” Sophie nodded, “fucking bitch! God I knew that bitch was going to do this, Violet literally has one year of highschool left this is so fucked!” 

“It is.” Clementine deadpanned. She felt like her entire heart had just been ripped out of her chest and stomped on and there was nothing she could do about it.

“This fucking sucks. But we’re gonna figure out a way to help her.” Brody reassured her, “we’re not losing our Violet.”


	16. Missing

When Clementine got home she tried reaching Violet numerous times. Nothing. Straight to voicemail. In fact that was happening for everyone in the group. They assumed that Violet was just angry and needed some time to cool down or that Linda had taken her phone. But that assumption changed once Linda called Sophie demanding to know where Violet was.

Brody nearly knocked Clementine’s door down trying to get into the house. She stumbled a bit as Lee opened the door, “can’t talk Mr. Everett.” She said and rushed up the stairs.

Clementine was laid on her bed scrolling through Netflix when Brody burst into her room rambling on and on to where it was uncomprehendable to her.

“Hey, hey! Calm down repeat that but slower.” Clementine said sitting up in bed.

“So Violet uh...she isn’t with Linda. Linda texted Sophie demanding to know where Violet was but she hasn’t been answering any of our calls either so she must’ve just left! I...I—I don’t know what to do, Clementine if something no if ANYthing happens to her I...” Brody choked up for a second and bit her lip, “this isn’t the first time something like this has happened.”

“What do to you mean?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Violet she um...” Brody paused debating whether or not she should tell something that really wasn’t her business...oh well. “She tried to kill herself sophomore year. She ran away from Linda’s house and ran into the road and almost got hit but she didn’t.” 

Clementine didn’t really know how to process that information. That was a lot to hear at once especially now knowing that, that could be exactly what Violet was doing right now.

“We need to go look for her.” Clementine said grabbing her car keys.

“We...Well I guess we could but the city is huge! How do we know we’ll find her?” Brody asked nervously.

“Because I’m not quitting until I find her.” Clementine answered rushing down the staircase, “I’ll be back Lee! Emergency!” 

“Okay...uh be safe!” He yelled back as she quickly left the house.

“Wait let’s take my car that way we can drive on the actual beach.” Brody suggested.

“Good idea let’s do that.” Clementine nodded crossing the street to Brody’s house.

“Sophie and Minerva are already out looking, Minerva is pretty torn out of the frame because of last time, they were dating when that happened.” She explained backing out of her driveway.

“Does Louis know that she’s missing right now?” Clementine asked looking out the window.

“Trust me he’s probably already making missing persons posters.” Brody muttered speeding down the road, probably going about ten miles over the speed limit but it was eleven at night so who was really out anyways?

Brody was chewing on her bottom lip nervously this entire situation was making her anxiety flare up like crazy. She couldn’t imagine her life without Violet even if they barely got along she still loved the girl.

“I know this is kinda gross but...” Brody paused and let out a small laugh, “when Vi and I used to hook up we’d meet at an old abandoned fishing shack down by the more wooded part of Savannah, maybe we should look there?” Brody suggested.

“Yeah. Let’s just do that.” Clementine nodded. She was staying rather quiet compared to the jittery redhead next to her, when she was in panic she stayed silent. And Clementine was definitely in a dead set panic at this point.

It didn’t take them long to reach it and low and behold Violet’s car was there. Brody sprinted out of her car and it was the fastest Clementine had ever seen the girl run, damn that bitch should sign up for track.

“Violet!” She yelled kicking the door of the fishing shack open.

There was a lit joint still in the ashtray next to the old worn out bed and a bit of new graffiti on the walls along with smashed alcohol bottles littering the ground.

“Fuck...this isn’t good.” Brody mumbled looking around it.

“What? Why?” Clementine asked, “at least we know she isn’t in her car.”

“Yeah but she’s drunk. Clementine—Violet has never been drunk before as far as I know.” She said shaking her head, “god knows what’s gonna happen now.”

“Well we can’t just give up! She couldn’t have gone that far from here right? Right!” Clementine asked her voice now shaky.

“Just take a deep breath, Clem. We’ll uh—here let’s call Sophie.” She said quickly pulling out her phone.

The two girls got back to Brody’s car and began driving through the surrounding woods. There was absolutely no sign of Violet around here at all.

“Sophie and Minerva haven’t seen her either...we just need to fuck!” Brody yelled swerving her car, a deer had ran out right in front of them scaring the absolute hell out of her.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Clementine asked turning to Brody who was now having a meltdown.

“I...I fuck! I just need a minute to breathe.” She stammered rolling down her window and pulling to the side of the road.

“Just calm down Brody.” Clementine murmured rubbing the girls back.

“God damnit! Why is she doing this shit? She could’ve just came and talked to us! I don’t understand are we bad friends or something? Fuck—Clementine if anything happens to her I’m gonna lose my mind.” Brody began to cry. She was genuinely scared about losing Violet. 

Clementine hadn’t thought about that. Was Violet scared to talk to them about her problems? Were they really bad friends? Now all of Brody’s thoughts plagued Clementine’s mind too.

“It’s two in the morning. We’ve been searching for three hours I think we need to go back home.” Brody whispered pulling back onto the road, “we can keep looking tomorrow okay?”

Clementine nodded nervously and stared out the window again. She was praying she’d just see Violet walking on the side of the road perfectly fine but the chances of that were very slim. 

Once they got back to Brody’s house Bonnie ran out of the house screaming at Brody out of worry. She had just ran off without telling her which would scare anyone.

“Y...You’re grounded do you understand that? Get inside now!” Bonnie yelled grabbing her daughter by the shoulders.

Brody nodded and sighed passing her mother and walking into the house. She did not have time to deal with her mother right now.

Clementine entered her own house and tried calling Violet nonstop. She was absolutely terrified now and the night kept getting shorter and shorter. She was losing time, what if someone had taken her? What if she was already dead? 

That’s when she heard the doorbell. She assumed it was probably Sophie or Louis coming to tell her they had found something so she quickly rushed down the stairs and pulled the door open.

“Sophie? Are yo—....” it wasn’t Sophie it was Violet.

The last thing Clementine expected to be at her door at three in the morning was a rain soaked Violet.

“Violet?” Clementine gasped, “come in...shit are you, are you okay?” She asked rushing the girl into the house.

“I’ve been better.” Violet muttered.

“Is this about...are y—are you drunk?” She asked throwing a blanket over Violet’s shoulders. Brody was right. Violet was the one who drank all that beer.

“Maybe.” Violet laughed, “shit I don’t know....I just didn’t know where else to go.”

“I’m glad that you came here. We were all looking for you for hours let me text them and tell them you’re okay.” Clementine said taking a sigh of relief then pulling her phone out.

“No...I don’t want them to know I’m here.” Violet said grabbing Clementine’s hand,

“Wh—Why not? They’re all so worried about you Vi?” She asked raising her eyebrow at the girl.

“Because I just want to be alone. With you.” Violet sighed looking into Clementine’s eyes.

She looked exhausted. More than usual, she looked unhappy and tired and just so many different things at once. It made Clementine’s heartache because she knew Violet was torn apart at this point.

“Okay.” Clementine nodded, “I won’t tell them.”

“Thanks.” Violet hummed patting her back, “now can I go throw up in your bathroom?”

“Uh...sure?” Clementine said looking up at the staircase, “do you need me to go with you?” 

“Please.” Violet said quietly and began to walk up the stairs.


	17. lying

“Still no sign of Violet at all.” Sophie hummed laying at the edge of Brody’s bed, “it’s been three days, I don’t mean to sound like a downer but do you think she’s d—”

“Stop. Don’t finish that.” Brody snapped shaking her head, “we’re not even gonna say that.”

“Woah sorry. Chill out, Ro.” Sophie defended, “I’m just saying it’s a possibility.”

“I know it is okay? But...I’m scared. I’m scared that, that is what happened.” Brody mumbled biting down on her lower lip.

“Hey...Ro.” Sophie murmured moving closer to the girl, “she’s alright.”

“You don’t know that!” Brody retorted. 

“I know but shit, Ro, I don’t know what else to say.” She sighed shaking her head, “I just...I’m scared too.”

Brody sniffled a bit before falling into Sophie’s arms crying harder than before. Sophie wrapped her arms around Brody and closed her eyes rubbing the girls back calmingly.

 

Minerva on the other hand was handling things a lot differently. She hadn’t even left her room, she was constantly checking Violet’s social media in hopes for something or anything at all. Minerva laid in her bed surrounded by tissues and blankets, she had turned the AC down so far that you could probably see your breath in her room.

She felt her phone vibrate the bed making her jump up. Her face fell once she realized what it was. It was Molly, the girl from the Delta from Halloween. She was being friendly and checking up on her but that isn’t what Minerva wanted right now. What she wanted was her friend to be back home safe.

“Minerva?” Tenn signed flickering her light on. He could’ve sworn he heard his sister hiss over this.

“Yeah?” She asked back turning her phone off.

“I just wanted to bring you a snack.” He said laying the tray down on her nightstand.

“Thanks, T.” She smiled ruffling his hair, “how’d you learn how to make this?”

“Mom showed me. It’s called a melon scooper.” He explained handing her the bowl of circular fruit.

“That’s pretty cool, Tenn.” She smiled wiping her tears away.

“I’m sorry you’re sad. I’m sad too, I really miss Violet.” He frowned,

“Come here.” Minerva patted the bed next to her.

Tenn quickly got onto the bed next to his sister covering himself up with the covers.

“Do you remember when Violet used to come over everyday and she’d teach you how to sign to me?” She asked wrapping her arm around the boy.

“Yeah. She wanted to make sure I could talk to you.” He smiled sadly, 

“Because she cared about us so much that she did that for us. Violet is one of the kindest people you’ll ever encounter.” Minerva hummed, “I want to hope that she’s okay. I don’t want to assume the worst but....” she paused biting her lip.

“But it’s the only thing you can think of?” Tenn asked.

“Yeah.” Minerva cried, “it is.”

Tenn wrapped his arms around his sister tightly and began to cry with her. They were both completely heartbroken over her being gone, even if it hadn’t been for that long.

 

Louis paced back and forth in front of his fireplace Aasim sat on the couch watching him.

“Y’know this isn’t gonna help find her.” He mumbled,

“I am aware of that, Aasim.” He muttered side eyeing the boy.

“Just makin’ sure.” He shrugged, “y’know how about you use your daddy’s money to hire a detective since the police here are ass.”

Louis stopped in his tracks. Aasim has a point, that could possibly help.

“Aasim you absolute genius marry me.” He grinned kissing the boy’s cheek.

“It’s what I’m here for.” He shrugged proudly.

“Geoff is going in his outside cage tonight.” Louis winked.

 

“Violet I don’t know how long we can keep this up for. I mean Lee thinks I’m hiding things from him because I refuse to let him into my room.” Clementine groaned handing the girl a bag of Cheetos.

“I mean you are hiding things from him. It’s me, I’m things.” Violet said opening up the bag.

“I know that but all of our friends are torn apart right now, Vi.” Clementine said rubbing her head, “I’m torn apart.”

“Why?” Violet asked raising her eyebrow.

“Because I’m scared Vi. I mean I don’t know shit...you’ve changed.”

“Like how?”

“You don’t care what happens anymore. It’s like these past three days have made you an entirely new person.” Clementine frowned, “and I don’t like this new person.”

“Well. There’s only so much you can take before you snap.” Violet sighed downing another bottle of airplane liquor.

“Vi.” Clementine moved closer to the bed, “you’re not a fucking quitter.” She said grabbing the alcohol from her hand.

“Hey! Give that back.” She said jumping out of bed.

“No! Violet do you want to end up like your dad? Huh?” Clementine asked then instantly regretted it.

Violet’s eyes glazed and her face fell, “I...” she paused looking away from Clementine.

“Shit, Violet I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that.” Clementine apologized, “it’s just...”

“I get it.” Violet mumbled shaking her head, “I’m gonna go take a shower then I’m gonna turn myself in. But you’re never gonna hear from me again after that.” Violet whispered.

“Violet no that’s not what I want!” Clementine said grabbing her arm, “I care about you a lot okay? I don’t want you to go down the wrong path because of this.”

“What the path where I beat my wife over the head with a beer bottle so much her brains are squished into the carpet?” Violet yelled pushing Clementine’s hand away.

“I said I was sorry, I just...I love you!” Clementine said looking away from Violet. Now was not the time to admit this.

Violet looked at Clementine and huffed loudly. She slapped her across the face the sound echoing through the room.

Violet looked at her own hand in shock then back at Clementine,

“I...I deserved that.” Clementine sighed shaking her head.

Violet had just slapped her. Not even gently either, like a full on slap.

Violet began to tear up. Then began to sob. Clementine had no idea what to do now.

“I’m sorry.” Violet whispered wiping her eyes.

“It’s okay.” Clementine responded, “I’m here.”

Violet fell into Clementine’s arms and began to cry. She had never cried like this before. This was her cry for help, and Clementine heard it loud and clear.


	18. correctional

Violet turning herself in was a terrible idea to everyone but her. Apparently going missing is against the law if you do it on purpose, who knew?

So now she sat in her cell in Savannah’s juvenile detention center counting the days until she could get out. She was only going to be in there for about two months but it still sucked.

However she wasn’t focused on the other girls or any of that, she was focused on what Clementine had told her that night.

After Violet had finished crying she looked at Clementine again, “did you mean it?” She said.

“Mean what?” Clementine asked.

“That you...you love me.” Violet asked rubbing her arm awkwardly.

Clementine’s face turned a bright red and her eyes flickered from Violet’s to the floor. She couldn’t even bring herself to talk so she just nodded.

Violet didn’t know what to say either. She stayed in that one position for a long time trying to figure out how to respond.

“Oh.” Violet managed to say. Wow, dumb bitch that’s all you’re gonna say?

“Well I guess if you’re gonna turn yourself in you better do it now.” Clementine said quickly, “we won’t get in trouble right?”

Violet hadn’t thought of that. Clementine and Lee could get into serious trouble because of this and Lee didn’t even know it was going on.

“I can’t tell them I’ve been here. You’ll get in trouble too.”

“I don’t care.”

“You will care eventually. Let me do this alone okay?” Violet said biting down on her lip, “I’m not dragging you down with me.”

“I...I trust you.” Clementine nodded looking back into Violet’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Violet said back, “I don’t know what’s gonna happen next but just...” 

“Just what?” Clementine asked,

Violet grabbed Clementine’s hands into her own and tried her hardest not to cry.

“Please don’t forget about me.” She sniffled.

Clementine let go of Violet’s hand to wipe away her tears, she then cupped Violet’s face with her hand.

“I could never forget about you.” She whispered smiling at the girl, “don’t even worry about that, okay?”

“Okay.” Violet nodded laughing sadly.

“We’ll figure this out. We’ve just gotta do this the right way.” Clementine said taking her hand away from Violet’s face.

Violet nodded and laid her head back onto Clementine’s chest and began to cry again. This was going to be absolute hell.

And she was right. Juvy was absolutely hell. Nothing was good here, the people, the food, the surroundings. It was disgusting and honestly probably violated so many health codes but they didn’t care.

These guards, well everyone in the world really saw these kids as worthless. They saw them as nothing more than screwed up unfixable delinquents.

Violet tried her best to keep her head low, she really didn’t want any type of trouble. She just wanted to spend the two months and then leave. It had already been a week though so a month and three weeks now. See? She was already getting through it.

“Visitor.” The guard said banging on her cell door.

Violet’s head perked up at the woman’s voice.

“That means get up.” She said unlocking the door.

Violet hadn’t gotten a visitor yet. She honestly was wondering who it could be at all.

Once she saw him she regretted even leaving her cell.

“Wow! Orange suits you, Vi.” He grinned leaning his head into his hands.

“Shut up.” She groaned sitting down across from him.

“I brought you shit from the vending machines. They wouldn’t let me bring McDonald’s in.” He frowned passing her the chips.

“Thanks, Lou.” Violet smiled opening up the bag, “how is everyone?”

“They’re managing, they all really wanna come see you.”

“Then they can. I mean not like I can stop them.” Violet sighed shaking her head, “how’s Clem?”

Louis gave her a wide grin and she instantly regretted asking, 

“just answer the question.” She groaned rolling her eyes.

“She misses you a lot, like...a lot Vi.” Louis sighed, “I think she’s depressed.”

“Can she come see me?” Violet asked worry starting to set in.

“I’m sure she can. I think she’s just y’know scared, jail isn’t exactly her favorite place given her dad and all.”

“Yeah. I get it.” Violet nodded, “here.” She said as she began to scribble on a piece of paper from a candy wrapper.

“What?” He asked taking the wrapper, he began to open it only to be stopped by Violet’s intense glare.

“Sorry! I understand, Clementine only.” He nodded tucking it into his jacket.

“Thank you, Louis.” She said shaking her head, “even if you’re a headache it’s really good to see you.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He said faking wiping his eyes.

“Yeah well. I don’t have time to be a bitch in here.” She mumbled crumpling up her trash.

“Ten minutes ladies!” The guard from earlier shouted.

“I better get going. We’re all meeting at Clem’s tonight to study.” He said getting up from the table.

Violet got up too and hugged him tightly. Boy was she gonna miss this a lot,

“Be careful okay?” She asked.

“I will, Vi.” He reassured her.

 

 

“I have arrived!” Louis greeted barging through the front door.

“Louis!” AJ grinned hugging his leg.

“AJ let him go.” Clementine groaned crossing her arms, “did you see her?”

“Well hello to you too.” He pouted.

Clementine wasn’t in the mood for jokes.

“Yeah I saw her. She asked me to give you this.” Louis said pulling the wrapper out of his pocket. 

Clementine raised her eyebrow at him but took the paper unfolding it.

“I love you too.” Violet wrote her handwriting looked rushed. Clementine could tell her anxiety must be worse in there.

Clementines heart ached at the message and she pressed the paper close to her chest.

“Uh...are you okay?” He asked,

“I’m better.” She shrugged, “we should go study now.” 

“Um alright, what did the note say?”

“Nothing!” She smiled taking her seat next to Aasim.

“What note?” Brody asked looking up from her own book.

“A note from Violet.” Louis smirked.

“Louis.” Clementine groaned.

“What’d it say?” Minerva asked, her lips curving into a mischievous smile.

“Fine. You know how I said that I told Violet I loved her and she didn’t respond?” 

The other teens nodded.

“Well she said it back.” Clementine said unfolding the note.

“Oh my god! This is wonderful!” Louis grinned brightly, “my parents are getting married!”

“Calm down, Lou.” Sophie snorted, “that’s cute Clem, you should go see her.”

“I don’t know...I don’t know how I’d feel about going to a prison.” She frowned.

“Yeah but it’s for Violet. Plus remember what happened with her dad, imagine how she feels being in there.” Minerva explained.

“She’s got a point.” Aasim agreed.

“Maybe you guys are right.” Clementine sighed chewing on her bottom lip.

“Visitations are on Tuesday’s, Thursday’s, and Sunday’s.” Louis chimed in, “hell I’ll even drive you there.”

“I’ll think about it.” Clementine nodded.


	19. genuine

“Well Ro are you ready?” Sophie asked pulling the board off the top of the car.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. It’s been a while so don’t laugh at me.” Brody warned grabbing her own board.

“I won’t.” Sophie smirked, “unless you wipe out.”

“Hey!” Brody frowned, “that’s not nice.”

“Who said I was nice?” Sophie asked walking onto the beach.

Brody shot her a glare before sitting down on the sand getting her board ready.

“Hey Sophie!” A loud voice said from across the beach. A voice that made Brody’s blood boil.

“Hey Mitch.” Sophie said looking up from her own board, “what’s up?”

“Just got done surfing, waves are pretty good today.” He shrugged, “oh hey Brody.”

“Hey.” Brody said continuing to wax her board.

“Uh...anyways I’m gonna go smoke in the lot if you wanna join me? I’m sure Brody wouldn’t mind waiting on you, you know you always surf better when you smoke.” He said sending her a smirk.

“No, I’m spending time with my girl today. I’m sorry.” Sophie said without any hesitation.

Brody’s face lit bright red when she heard Sophie say that. She still hadn’t gotten used to her being called that.

“Oh. I didn’t realize you two were dating, guess my paranoia wasn’t for nothing hm?”

“Mitch. Just because I’m dating her now doesn’t mean I didn’t have feelings for you then.” Sophie groaned, 

“Yeah. Gotcha. See you two around.” He waved as he walked up the beach.

“Ready?” Sophie asked turning to Brody.

Brody quickly nodded and tied up her ankle to her board, “Yeah.” 

The two girls surfed for about four hours or so at least that’s what Brody assumed because it was about sundown by the time they got out. 

Brody had an upset look on her face too. Overthinking was Brody’s most often and worst habit.

“What’s wrong?” Sophie asked setting her board on the sand.

“Huh? Nothing, let’s just go to the car.” Brody insisted.

Sophie didn’t move from her spot, “talk to me, Ro.” 

Sophie’s voice dripped like honey to Brody, she had never heard something more beautiful in her entire life. It was the right amount of raspy and just a little bit deeper than most girls, it got Brody hook, line, and sinker every single time. 

“It’s stupid.” Brody laughed, “I shouldn’t be worried about this but I am.”

“Are you worried about Mitch?” She asked sitting down next to her board, “sit down.”

Brody hesitated but gave in sitting down next to the taller girl, “Yeah some of it is. But I’m mostly worried about Clementine.” 

“Clementine?” Sophie asked tilting her head in curiosity.

“Yeah. She hasn’t left her house in a week, she keeps telling us that she’s fine but is she really?” Brody paused and shook her head, “if something like this happened to you? Oh my god I don’t know what I’d do, imagine how she feels right now?” 

“You’re right.” Sophie nodded readjusting her wetsuit, “if it was you I’d be torn apart.”

Brody still wasn’t used to this from Sophie. Sophie had always been affectionate towards Brody but it was often shallow compliments that meant nothing. Now it was real. 

“You would?” 

“Obviously.” Sophie laughed, “you’re my girlfriend. I’d be a fuckin’ mess.” 

Brody leaned her head against Sophie’s shoulder and let out a loud sigh, “we should go check on her.”

“We should.” Sophie agreed wrapping her arm around Brody’s shoulder. 

Brody closed her eyes and just listened to the waves, she loved the beach more than anything. To be here with Sophie right now was more peaceful than anything she’d ever done.

Sophie kissed Brody’s forehead softly and let out a small hum, “I’m sorry Mitch upset you.” She said quietly, still leaned over Brody. 

“It...It’s fine.” She replied.

“No it’s not.” Sophie laughed, “I know he upsets you a lot. If it counts I haven’t smoked with him since before that night. Hell I haven’t even spoken to him except for French class.” 

“I trust you, Soph. It’s him I don’t trust, he’s dangerous.” 

“I know he is, but I can handle him if anything were to happen.” Sophie reassured her, “he wouldn’t hurt me anyways.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, especially now that you’ve moved on from him.” Brody disagreed, 

“I moved on from him along time ago, Brody.” She whispered, “I just didn’t want to admit it to myself.”

“Admit what?” Brody asked.

“Admit how in love I was with you.” She said while using her empty hand to draw shapes in the sand, “I’m not the sentimental type at all. But I am so in love with you, so don’t even worry about Mitch okay?”

Brody’s heart pounded against her chest and her mind went blank. She readjusted herself and looked up at Sophie who was staring at the sunset watching it fall down. 

“It’s not nice to stare.” Sophie commented still not looking at Brody.

Brody rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss Sophie on the cheek. Sophie moved just in time and caught Brody’s lips on her own.

The unexpectedness of it made Brody unintentionally moan and fall forward only to be caught by Sophie,

“Careful. I know I’m charming but don’t faint on me.” Sophie smirked kissing her again.

“Shut up.” Brody groaned rolling her eyes, “we should really go check on Clementine.”

“We should.” Sophie said looking back down at Brody’s lips, “but can’t we just watch the sunset first?”

“You don’t wanna watch the sunset you wanna make out.” Brody called her out.

“You’re not wrong.” She shrugged kissing the shorter girl again, “just until the sun goes down?”

Brody shook her head, “as much as I love you, and I love this entire situation...we need to get going.”

Sophie gave Brody a fake frown and grabbed her hand again, “Fine one last kiss?”

Brody rolled her eyes and gave in, kissing the taller girl one more time before getting up. 

“Ready?” Sophie asked, 

“Yeah.” Brody nodded grabbing her board.

She took Brody’s empty hand into her own and smiled, “you’re a good person you know that right?” 

“I’m far from good, Sophie.” Brody laughed, “half our school calls me a whore, the other half calls me a lightweight.”

“They don’t know you well enough. I think you’re a good person and I know you almost as good as you know yourself.”

“I think you’re a good person too.” Brody said unzipping her wetsuit, “it’s fucking freezing.”

“Want me to warm you up?” Sophie smirked,

“Very funny.” Brody groaned rolling her eyes.

She threw on her dry clothes and got into the drivers seat waiting on Sophie to get in.

Sophie got into the passenger’s seat and began braiding her hair, Sophie had really long hair so to keep it from getting mangled after she surfed she always braided it.

“Do you think she’ll even talk to us?” Sophie hummed looking out the window.

“I hope so. I just wish she’d go see Violet, I mean now we know they’re both in love with each other they need to talk about it.” Brody mumbled watching the road.

“It’s the jail that’s intimidating her. I’m sure it reminds her of her dad.”

“It reminds Violet of her dad too but Violet doesn’t have a choice.”

“The last time we saw Violet she looked just as depressed as Clementine. I mean they won’t even let her have McDonald’s the fucking bastards.” Sophie groaned, “hey what if we shoved the McDonald’s up ou—”

“I don’t want you to finish that sentence!” Brody yelled cutting the girl off.

“Fine. It was a good idea though.” 

“We’re here.” Brody said parking her car. 

Sophie got out of the car following Brody to the front door.

After one knock AJ came to the door his face lighting up once he saw Sophie.

“You came to visit me!” He grinned hugging her legs.

“Hey little dude, what’s up?” She asked patting his back, “been practicing surfing?”

“Yeah! I’ll show you, come here!” He said grabbing her hand.

“I’ll be in Clementine’s room, come up when he’s bored.” Brody smirked.

“That’ll be hmmm never?” Sophie laughed, “I’ll be up in a bit.”

Brody walked up the stairs and to Clementine’s room knocking on the door quietly.

“Who is it?” Clementine’s muffled voice asked.

“It’s Brody.”

There was a pause and then some shuffling, “this is Clementine’s maid...she’s not here right now.”

“Clem open the door.” Brody groaned crossing her arms.

Clementine unlocked the door and opened it slowly, “my room is a mess.”

“But I thought the maid was in here?” Brody gasped sarcastically.

“Can I help you?” Clementine asked.

“You’ve been locked in your room for like two weeks now you need to talk to us.”

“What is there to talk about? And who’s us, you didn’t bring Louis did you?”

“No he’s probably with Aasim somewhere, I brought Sophie.” 

“That explains why she isn’t with you. AJ is probbaly downstairs showing her ever single thing in his room for the millionth time.”

“Bingo.” Brody nodded sitting down on Clementine’s bed.

“I’ve been better I’ll admit.”

“Trust me we know. Why won’t you go visit her?” Brody asked,

“I...I’m scared to.” Clementine sighed, “I just don’t want to see her like that.”

“She needs you Clementine. This isn’t about just you anymore, the last time we saw her she looked depressed like really depressed.”

“She did?” Clementine asked her voice sounding concerned, 

“She did. Tomorrow is Sunday and you’re going to see her whether you want to or not because if you don’t I promise you’ll regret it.” Brody assured her.

“What made you come here to talk to me?”

“Because I love you! You’re my best friend, Clem!” Brody laughed, “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Thanks, Ro.” Clementine smiled, “I’ll go if you come with me.”

“I can do that.” Brody nodded, “if it means you’ll go see her then yeah I’ll chaperone but don’t you dare makeout in front of me.”

“Pretty sure they don’t let you make out with prisoners anyways, babe.” Sophie said entering the bedroom, “woah Clem your room is destroyed.”

“Thanks.” Clementine shrugged, “I haven’t had the energy to clean it.”

“We’ll help.” Sophie said looking at a few of the empty airplane alcohol bottles, “have you been getting drunk off Bonnie’s airplane liquor?”

“No that was Violet.” Clementine said then instantly regretted it.

“What do you mean? Violet hasn’t been here for a long time, plus she didn’t start drinking til until that breakdown.”

Clementine froze up. This is what she gets for lying.

Violet made Clementine promise not to tell the others that she had been staying there her reasoning was that if too many people knew it was bound to get spread around. But Clementine was never good for hiding things like this 

“Fine.” Clementine sighed closing her eyes, “the night Violet went missing she came here. She was super drunk and begged me to let her stay here so I let her.” 

Brody’s face fell her once chipper smile falling to a grimace, “you mean to tell me that for the entire week Violet was missing you were harboring her here?” She asked getting up from the bed.

“Brody calm down.” Sophie said grabbing her arm only to be swatted away.

“I...She made me promise not to tell anyone! She doesn’t want me to get in trouble with the authorities too.”

“So what she doesn’t fucking trust us now? God, we were fucking terrified something had happened to her! You let us believe she was actually missing!” Brody yelled shaking her head. 

Sophie watched from the sidelines, she could see Brody working herself up to a panic attack but there was nothing she could do.

“Brody calm down. I’m sorry, I know I should’ve told y’all it’s just I didn’t want to get into trouble.” Clementine apologized,

“Do you not trust us? Huh?” Brody scoffed her hands beginning to shake and her breath beginning to become ragged.

“Ro...” Sophie said trying to get the girl to reason, “if it were us...”

Brody calmed down a bit once she felt Sophie’s hand on her shoulder again, “this doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you. I understand it but fuck Clementine I’m mad because you made us believe she could’ve been dead. Do you understand how much I cried over that damn girl?” 

“I’m sorry.” Clementine apologized, “I just didn’t know what to do.”

Brody recomposed herself and took a deep breath.

“I’ll be here tomorrow to pick you up to take you to see her.” She spoke calmly, “and before you jump, no, I’m not gonna mention any of this to her.”

“I’m sorry Brody I really didn’t mean to upset you.” Clementine apologized again.

Brody smiled sadly at the girl, “it doesn’t matter if you didn’t mean to or not. The end result is that you did upset me.” 

“Brody don’t be so hard on her.” Sophie said uncrossing her arms, “she made a mistake.”

“You saw how upset I was over Violet! You were upset over Violet! Don’t I deserve to be upset?”

“Well...yes but still.” Sophie said uncomfortably, she hated when Brody yelled.

“Don’t get into an argument over me. Just know that I’m sorry.” Clementine butted in, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“We still have to clean your room.” Sophie said shaking her head,

“We can do it tomorrow once Brody’s calmed down a bit.” Clementine reassured her, “thank you guys for coming to check on me.” 

“Yeah. That’s what best friends do.” Brody said leaving the room.

“I’m sorry. She’ll calm down in a bit.” Sophie said leaving the room with her.

Clementine sighed loudly and flopped onto her bed letting out a loud groan.

“Fuck! This is what I get for lying!” She muttered shaking her head.

Brody and Sophie silently walked back to Brody’s house. Brody hurriedly walked inside barely allowing Sophie enough time to even walk through the door.

“Is Minerva coming to get you or do I need to take you home?” Brody asked slinging her keys onto her finger.

“I always spend the night here on Saturdays.” Sophie commented crossing her arms, “are you really this upset over this?”

Brody ignored her and continued swinging the keys on her finger.

“I’ll text Minerva.” Sophie said quietly pulling out her phone, “she might be asleep though.”

“Then if she doesn’t answer I’ll drive you home.” Brody shrugged putting her keys onto her dresser.

Sophie nodded and put her phone back into her pocket. She sat down at the edge of Brody’s bed awkwardly waiting for a text back from her sister.

Brody was pissed at Clementine but she was also pissed at Sophie too. The entire time Sophie didn’t even bother to take her side she knew Clementine was in the wrong yet still defended her.

God it made Brody so mad she couldn’t even look at Sophie right now.

Sophie and Brody had their fair share of fights but this was the first time Brody had ever been this cold to Sophie.

Sophie’s phone vibrated cutting Brody’s brooding short.

It was a FaceTime call from her sister.

“I’m at Molly’s house what do you want?” She signed her signage was sloppy however. So she was definitely drunk.

“It’s okay, nevermind. Be safe and tell Molly I said hey.” Sophie signed back.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure, I love you Minnie.” She said back, but Minerva knew her all too well.

“Are you and Brody fighting?” She asked,

“Yeah. Just a little altercation.” Sophie shrugged nonchalantly.

“What are you fighting over?” Minerva said raising her eyebrow, “you aren’t talking to Mitch still are you?”

“What? No! It was just a disagreement that’s all. Anyways you’re clearly drunk so don’t drive tonight stay over at Molly’s house. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Minerva smiled blowing Sophie a kiss then hanging up the phone.

Sophie paused and took a deep breath, “Minerva is drunk she can’t come get me. I can just call my mom and see if she’ll come get me.” 

Brody was mad as hell at Sophie but she did not want her to face the wrath of her mother. Sophie’s mom was always angry and something like this would make her ground Sophie for a month.

“No. I’ll take you home.” Brody insisted.

“Okay.” Sophie said getting up from Brody’s bed.

Brody followed Sophie out of the house and got into the car, Sophie following after her.

The car ride was silent until Sophie spoke up again. 

“You might be pissed off but Clementine did it because she loves Violet.” Sophie commented, “you can’t sit here and tell me you wouldn’t do the same exact thing if it were us.”

“I wouldn’t. I trust our friends.” Brody disagreed, “clearly Violet doesn’t fucking trust us.”

“That’s not why she did that at all. Do you understand that now that we know this we could get in trouble too?” Sophie scoffed, “Violet did it to protect all of us.”

“Like hell she did.”

“Are you that stubborn? Seriously?” Sophie groaned rolling her eyes, “what’s with you and trust anyways? Why are you so set that she doesn’t trust you?”

“I...just leave me alone!” Brody yelled her voice getting shaky again.

“Fine.” Sophie mumbled turning towards the window, “I tried.”

Brody got quiet again, her house wasn’t that far from Sophie’s but she also didn’t want her to leave yet. It was weird to Brody that she could be this pissed at her but still want her near her. But she wasn’t going to admit that to Sophie.

Sophie pulled out her sketchbook from her bag and began to scribble onto a piece of paper. Brody couldn’t tell what exactly she was doing because she was too focused on the road ahead of her.

She did manage to look at Sophie for a few seconds. She was sat in her seat rather odd-like, her sketchbook between her legs, her head was leaned up against one of her thighs while she began to scribble away at the paper. Her braids began to fall due to lack of bands to hold them in place but Sophie didn’t mind.

Brody had been too mean to Sophie. Her own anger got the best of her and caused a rift between her and the only person she knew truly cared about her.

Brody sighed loudly and gripped her steering wheel.

“My dad cheated on my mom.” Brody said pulling up to the red light.

“What?” Sophie asked looking up from her book.

Brody knew no one was gonna go on these streets at 12am so she shut her car off and just sat at the redlight. 

“My mom knew about it too. She trusted me enough to let me know and I blew it by asking my dad about it. I just wanted to know why he did it I mean fuck I was only eight.” 

Sophie didn’t say anything she just allowed Brody to continue.

“Now my mom keeps everything from me. My mom is never home and keeps absolutely everything from me. She doesn’t trust me and she never fucking has.” Brody paused shaking her head, “it’s stupid I know but when Clementine admitted that it struck a nerve in me. It brought me right back to me being told by my mom that I couldn’t be trusted with anything.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sophie apologized, “I didn’t know that happened to you.”

“Well I’m sorry for never telling you. But you didn’t even defend me and that hurts too.” 

“Brody.” Sophie paused moving her sketchbook from her lap and onto the dash between them, “I’m not going to defend you if I don’t think what you’re saying is rational.”

Sophie took Brody’s hands into her own, “well one, you were about to draw yourself into a panic attack. I wanted to deescalate the situation as quickly as possible so you didn’t have one. And two you weren’t being very rational, let’s face it Ro if it came down to it like seriously came down to it you’d do the same exact thing she did whether you wanna admit it or not. And I know the idea that Violet was gone made you torn out of the frame but now we know she’s okay and she’s safe. That’s better than anything else right?” 

Brody nodded and gave her a small laugh, “I’m sorry for kicking you out of my house.”

“It’s okay, sugar.” Sophie hummed running her thumb along Brody’s cheek, “I understand you flip your lid sometimes. It’s all part of dating you.” She smirked.

“Hey.” Brody laughed rolling her eyes.

“You should go back and apologize to Clementine.”

“It’s almost one in the morning.”

“Okay. How about in the morning then?” Sophie reasoned.

“Okay.” Brody nodded closing her eyes. 

“Are you tired?” Sophie asked holding her face in her hand,

“A little bit.” She yawned, “being worried then pissed at Clementine has worn me out today.”

“Well it also might be the fact you wiped out more times than you stayed on your board today.” Sophie laughed, “let me drive.” 

Sophie was now driving back to Brody’s house, the sleepy girl holding Sophie’s hand between her own trying her best to fall asleep.

Sophie’s hands were actually significantly bigger than Brody’s own. It was probably because of their height differences.

Brody didn’t mind at all though in fact she loved being shorter than Sophie.

After about ten minutes Sophie pulled into Brody’s driveway shutting the engine off. She noticed Bonnie’s car was gone so she assumed she had to attend an early flight or something.

“Ro.” Sophie whispered, “we’re back.”

“Five more minutes, Bonnie, Jesusssss.” Brody groaned.

After a little bit of arguing with the halfawake girl Sophie finally managed to get her into bed, kissing her on the forehead as a quick goodnight before going to sleep on the floor.

Sophie and Brody had slept in the same bed many of times but after they officially started dating Sophie didn’t want to, she didn’t want to overstep any boundaries with Brody or her mother so she kept her distance when it came to stuff like this.

“Goodnight, Ro.” She hummed, “have fun at prison tomorrow.” 

“Prison...fuckin’ sucks.” Brody said halfawake, “food sucks.”

“You’ve never even had the food.”

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brody and sophie fluff? did u mean 50% of this book. I promise more violetine is coming soon I just rly love writing for Brophie


	20. grievance

Clementine was more nervous about getting into the car with Brody than she was going to the prison. She knew Brody was probably still pissed at her so this car ride was going to be all sorts of awkward.

But here goes nothing she thought. She knocked on the door hoping maybe Brody had forgot and she wouldn’t even have to worry about it.

“Hey, Clem.” Brody greeted opening her front door, “uh come in.”

Clementine entered her house nervously playing with the hairband wrapped around her wrist. It was a purple one, one of her old teachers had given it to her ages ago.

“Soph! We’re about to leave!” Brody yelled up the stairs.

“Wait!” Sophie called back,

Brody didn’t look as upset as last night but she wasn’t making eye contact with Clementine either which wasn’t good.

Sophie came running down the stairs, Clementine could tell she had just gotten done in the shower because a pool of water followed her from her soaking wet hair.

“Put your hair in a towel! You’ll wet the carpet.” Brody groaned rolling her eyes.

“Sorry. Just wanted to kiss you before you left.” Sophie shrugged, “but if you insist I’ll go back upstairs.”

“No.” Brody said shaking her head.

Sophie and Brody were adorable together however Clementine really didn’t wanna watch them flirt for the next thirty minutes.

“I’m gonna go wait in the car.” Clementine said quickly,

“Okay, see ya later Clem.” Sophie winked waving at her, “still upset with her?”

“A little but not as much. I was pretty mean to her last night.” Brody sighed shaking her head.

“You were. So you need to apologize to her and fix this, you’ll regret it if you don’t.” Sophie hummed twirling a piece of Brody’s hair between her fingertips.

“I will.” Brody nodded, “but I gotta get going now. Is Minerva coming to pick you up?”

“Depends on if she’s in bed with Molly or dead in a ditch. Either way probably not.” Sophie smiled shaking her head, “it’s good she’s got someone now though.”

“It is, I’m happy for her. Plus it gives you an excuse to stay at my house the entire weekend.” Brody smirked kissing Sophie’s cheek, “I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Be careful.” Sophie said opening the front door for her, “I...I love you.”

“I love you too.” Brody laughed, “see you when I get back.”

Brody walked down the front porch steps and onto the driveway getting into the front seat of her car.

“Ready?” She asked Clementine as she started her car.

Clementine nodded a quick yes then looked away from Brody.

“I’m sorry about last night, Clem. I just react quickly and irrationally sometimes.” Brody sighed, “you’re my best friend I know that you wouldn’t keep something from me unless you had to.”

“It’s okay. I think if I was in your position I’d be pretty pissed off too.” 

“Yeah well last night was rough. Sophie and I got into it pretty bad over it.”

“I’m sorry you guys were fighting over me.”

“It’s fine. I think it was good we fought, not like fighting is good but sometimes it’s good to be able to talk about stuff.”

“I understand what you’re trying to say.” Clementine agreed, “I’m glad you guys aren’t fighting anymore.”

“God me too.” Brody laughed.

 

The jail was a lot bigger than Clementine had expected. She expected it to be much smaller because it only held the juvenile prisoners but she was wrong.

The entire building was grey and it was surrounded by watch towers, barbed wire, and security cameras. She wondered if this is what her dad’s prison looked like.

Probably not. He was probably locked up somewhere even worse.

That was a good thing though.

Clementine sat at the freezing cold bench alone, Brody didn’t want to come inside she felt it’d be better just the two of them.

It took a minute but Violet emerged from the door giving Clementine a look of surprise when she saw her.

“You came?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

“I did.” Clementine laughed grabbing Violet for a tight hug.

She didn’t want to let her go, god she really didn’t want to let her go. So much so that the guard snapped at them for being together for so long.

“I’m sorry.” Clementine said to the half listening guard.

Violet sat down across from Clementine, uncomfortably shifting her handcuffs.

That’s when Clementine noticed Violet was the only one with handcuffs still on, “why don’t they have them on?”

“Got into a fight.” Violet mumbled, “I’ve been trying to stay low but some of the bitches in here are so goddamn much.”

“Are you alright?”

“Better now that I’ve gotten to see you.” She smiled sadly, “only a few more weeks Clem.”

“I know.” Clem nodded, “I...I got your note.”

“Louis gave it to you? I’m surprised he remembered.” Violet snorted, “he’s been coming up here every visitation. So much so that the guards know him by name.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Louis could become friends with a damn wall.” Clementine laughed, making Violet laugh too.

“Yeah he sure could.” She smirked, “how are you Clem?”

“I’m better...I wish I would’ve came and saw you sooner.”

“I understand, shits rough. Especially with your dad and all.” She shrugged, “I’m just glad you did come to see me.”

“Me too.” Clementine sighed, “this whole situation is so fucked, Vi. I mean why do they even have you in here?” 

“What I did was illegal. Guess we should’ve checked the laws before I ran away huh?” She said sarcastically.

“Yeah I’ll remember that next time.” Clementine groaned rolling her eyes.

Violet began to shift uncomfortably and she had an upset look fall onto her face.

“What’s wrong?” Clementine asked,

“When I get out of here I don’t know where they’re gonna place me, Clem.” Violet frowned. 

“To be honest I’m fucking scared.”

“I know. I’ve been thinking about that a lot too. But hopefully it won’t be too far right? There has to be other fosterhomes around here.” Clementine tried to reassure her.

“Yeah I’m sure of it. Just depends on if they wanna take a delinquent in or not.”

“You’re not a delinquent okay? You’re not like any of these other kids who look...really scary.” Clementine said looking around, “you fought one of them?”

“What can I say? I’m not that bad at fighting.” She shrugged.

“Just don’t do it again you could get hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She frowned.

“Ten minutes!” The guard yelled scaring Clementine even more.

“Fine. Just for you though.” Violet winked.

“Has prison given you a new boldness or something?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Probably. Hell I might even get a tattoo.”

“No. No you’re not getting a tattoo in jail.” She scoffed shaking her head.

“Fine, mom.” Violet said rolling her eyes.

“They normally make us leave five minutes early.” She frowned, “will you answer if I call you tonight?”

“Of course I will, Vi.” Clementine smiled, “wouldn’t wanna answer a collect call from a prison for anyone else.”

Violet smirked in response shaking her head at Clementine’s sarcasm. 

“Come on, Violet.” The guard spoke tapping the metal door.

“I’ll see you next week okay?” Clementine said getting up from the bench.

Violet looked surprised again, “you’re coming back?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’m gonna come back.” Clementine nodded wrapping her arms around Violet.

“Thank you.” Violet whispered closing her eyes.

Clementine hesitated but then closed her eyes too, “I...I love you. Please be careful okay?”

Clementine let go of Violet and awkwardly stepped back, rubbing her neck nervously.

Violet leaned on her tip toes and kissed Clementine’s cheek quickly. It was super short but it was enough to make Clementine’s face go bright red,

“I love you too, Clem.” Violet snorted, “tell Brody and Sophie I say hello.”

“I will.” Clementine laughed trying not to scream right then and there. Her entire mind was shutting down at this point.

And with that Violet went back into the hallway leaving Clementine alone again.

She however was as torn up about it because as she danced around the parking lot people started to think she was insane.

“Uh...Clem?” Brody questioned raising her eyebrow.

“She said she loved me! In person and she kissed my cheek!” She laughed picking Brody up and twirling her.

“She did?” Brody gasped, “oh my god! I’ve gotta tell the group chat—oh lord this is the best thing I’ve heard all day!”

Clementine didn’t even care that they had made a group chat dedicated to Violet and Clementine getting together. Right now she felt like she was on top of the world.


	21. forever

Clementine was exhausted. It had been a month since Violet went to juvy but it felt like seven fucking years. Clementine had started to visit her more often though which helped them both out a lot, except for the fact that Louis had to visit less which made him pout. But other than that there weren’t any real problems.

Clementine had gotten used to going to the prison now. It didn’t even cause her as much anxiety anymore which was a big step.

“So Clementine! Darling! How is my beloved flower who is locked away?” Louis asked grabbing her by the shoulders in the hallway.

“She’s okay. She says she misses you, you should call her tonight.” Clementine said walking to her next class.

“I should since you’ve taken all the visitation time again this week.” Louis muttered, “you stole it from me!”

“Uh huh.” Clementine nodded, “call her.”

“Understood.” Louis nodded, “so...the Delta is having a party tonight.” 

“Here we go.” Clementine groaned,

“Before you say no! Listen! It would mean a lot to Minerva if we came, y’know that’s where Molly goes to school at.” Louis explained.

Clementine could certainly always say no to Louis but to Minerva? Not a chance, she was far too nice.

“Is everyone else going?” She asked.

“Uh-huh! Right down to little ole’ Mitch.”

“Mitch? Brody is gonna pitch a fit.” She snorted, “does she know Mitch is going?”

“Probably not. I don’t think Sophie does either.” Louis hummed leaning next to their classroom door.

“Do you think it’s a good idea for Sophie to go? I mean being surrounded by alcohol and drugs isn’t the best thing for her.” Clementine said rubbing her neck.

“I agree and so does literally everyone else. So maybe Brody can convince her to stay in.” Louis nodded, “whether Sophie wants to admit it or not Brody has her whipped.”

Clementine rolled her eyes and pushed him into the classroom, her following slowly behind.

Lunch today was no different than any other day except that Minerva was so caught up in her phone she didn’t pay attention to a single thing anyone brought up.

She was probably texting her girlfriend which was understandable.

“So ladies who’s ready to party tonight?” Louis smirked, “first one to throw up gets made fun of for a week.”

“I hope it’s you.” Aasim snapped back,

“You’re too kind to me, lover boy.” Louis swooned.

“I’m not really in a party mood.” Brody shrugged awkwardly.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Aasim reminded her, “there’ll be more parties.”

“Yeah I know.” Brody hummed messing with her nails, “but I just get worried that’s all.”

“Worried about what?” Louis asked.

“Me.” Sophie said looking up from her phone, “you all clearly don’t trust me at this party. This has been a fun game of theater but seriously work on your acting skills all of you.” She snapped.

“We aren’t—I mean we didn’t—that’s not true.” Louis stammered.

“It is. I mean me surrounded by drugs and alcohol? Not the best idea to all of you right? Because I’m so irresponsible now.” 

“Sophie I didn’t mean it like that.” Brody defended.

“Sophie now is not the place to do this.” Minerva signed.

“Then where else am I gonna do it? At the party while you’re all crossfaded off your asses and I have to stay sober?” Sophie laughed. 

“Sophie.” Minerva signed again, “don’t get into this here.”

“Fuck you.” Sophie signed back and stormed away from the table.

“Jesus Christ.” Clementine sighed, “well that’s great.”

“Isn’t it? My sister is too fucking stubborn.” Minerva muttered rolling her eyes.

“Yeah well your acting skills were subpar at best.” Clementine said to the other three.

“Wow thanks Sophie jr.” Aasim rolled his eyes.

“I should go check on her shouldn’t I?” Brody said nervously.

“No. I don’t want her to blow up on you because of me.” Minerva shook her head grabbing Brody’s hand, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Sophie is just gonna have to figure out that she can’t handle these things anymore. It’s too dangerous, she could get addicted again, especially since Mitch is going to the party.” Clementine shrugged.

“We just found out.” Louis lied. For once it was believable too. Good for him.

“Mitch is going?” Brody asked, “why wasn’t I told this?”

“Well now I’m glad she isn’t going. That would’ve been a fucking disaster.” Brody mumbled, “she won’t talk to us for the rest of the day probably.”

“Probably not. Sophie is so overdramatic.” Minerva scoffed rolling her eyes.

The conversation continued on and changed to other subjects, and Sophie never came back into the lunchroom.

The day passed pretty quickly, the only think bad about it was Sophie side eyeing Brody and Clementine through the entirety of French class. 

“Clementine I can safely say we fucked up.” Brody sighed shaking her head, “I won’t be at the party tonight, I’m gonna go to Sophie’s house.”

“That’s understandable. I hope she isn’t still upset with you.” Clementine said, “you only want what’s best for her.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to see that.” Brody hummed unlocking her car, “I’ll see you around Clem.” She waved.

“Bye, Ro.” She waved back.

Clementine really wasn’t feeling going to this party with half of their group gone but it was special to Minerva so she wasn’t going to miss it she didn’t have an excuse like Sophie did.

So she sucked it up and started getting ready for the party.

Brody sat outside Sophie’s house for a few minutes waiting for her mom to leave the house. Her mom didn’t really care for Brody because she thought Brody was broke. Plain and simple, Minerva and Sophie’s mother was so rich that her closet was probably the size of Brody’s room. However she never really shared that wealth with her children.

She finally pulled out and left not even noticing Brody’s car pulled to the side of the road. She wasn’t the brightest though.

Brody texted Minerva to let her in and she did, even though she was frantically getting ready for the party whilst also texting Molly.

“Hey. She’s in her room just uh don’t knock or she’ll probably ignore you.” Minerva signed before going back to her own room.

Tennessee wasn’t anywhere to be seen so Brody assumed he must’ve left with their mother. Or at least he was just hidden away in some part of this huge fucking house.

Brody knew where Sophie’s room was from the few times she’d been over here, most of the time they stayed at Brody’s house though. Sophie’s mom was far too insane to put up with.

Brody opened up Sophie’s door without warning and instantly felt bad once she did.

“Jesus! Can’t you knock!” Sophie yelled throwing her towel back on.

Brody was speechless and honestly had forgotten everything she was going to say.

“Brody? Hello? Earth to Brody!” Sophie said waving her hand in Brody’s face.

“Sorry...” Brody said rubbing her neck awkwardly, “I came to apologize.” 

“Oh. Did you?” Sophie asked throwing an oversized T-shirt on.

“Yeah I did. I just....I care about you a lot, Soph. It’s not me not wanting you to have fun and do things it’s me being afraid you’ll get hurt.” Brody tried her best to explain but Sophie was just melting at how adorable Brody was. Ignoring her the entire day was hard for her, sometimes she hated how stubborn she could be.

“Baby.” Sophie laughed cupping Brody’s face, “I know that.” 

Brody’s face turned bright red and she began to stutter, “we—well I jus...just.” 

“Shhh....” Sophie giggled, she traced Brody’s jawline with her fingertips, “I know you just want the best for me okay?”

Brody nodded, “we can still go to the party if you want.” 

“No. I want to stay here with you.” Sophie hummed, “is that alright?”

“We can do that.” Brody agreed, “but really Sophie I’m sorry. I don’t want to be controlling you.”

Sophie kissed Brody softly it was a reassuring kiss to show Brody that Sophie knew she meant no harm. 

Her arms fell to Sophie’s waist and her eyes quickly closed shut. 

Sophie pulled away and leaned her forehead against Brody’s own, “we can stay here and watch a movie. It’s far better than getting drunk with people I don’t know anyways.”

Brody laughed and nodded again, “Yeah it is.”

Clementine however was not so lucky, she had to go with all the rest of them to this party and boy was it nothing like the parties that Ericson kids hosted.

“Jesus Christ is that cocaine?” Aasim asked his face contorting to disgust.

“You think that’s bad? I almost pricked my ass on a needle in the bathroom.” Minerva signed, “this is really dangerous.”

“No kidding. Where’s your girlfriend?” Louis asked.

“She’s somewhere around here I guess. She told us to meet her downstairs.” Minerva explained.

“Well she’ll be down here then.” Clementine nodded, “no big deal.”

They waited for a few minutes just awkwardly letting people push past them, getting offered various things all of them saying no.

They might’ve been party animals but they weren’t crackheads. These kids of the Delta however, were definitely crackheads.

“Dear god.” Louis cringed watching a girl practically swallow the boy below her.

“Isn’t that the guy Brody slept with?” Clementine recalled, “Ben isn’t it?”

“I think so. He’s wearing that dumb varsity jacket too.”

“Yeah definitely him, I can tell by the ugly nose” Minerva agreed, “I bet Brody and Sophie are having more fun than us right now.”

“Gross!” Louis cringed, “I do not want to think about that.”

“I didn’t mean like that! I just mean this party just isn’t our scene.”

“Yeah I bet they probably are.” Aasim sighed.

“Maybe even Violet too.” Clementine snorted, “she’s gonna laugh her ass off when she hears about this party.”

“She definitely will, she’ll probably make fun of us for being so shocked too.” Louis smirked, “probably say something along the lines of ‘are you serious? That’s not even that bad, plus it’s fun to make fun of the crackheads’” 

“You’re literally exactly right.” Minerva shook her head, 

This party really was a mess, this was so overwhelming to all of them which was really shocking to say the least.

Clementine uncomfortably shifted her weight and rubbed her neck nervously. She really didn’t like this vibe.

“How about we find your girlfriend say hello then leave? We can go get drunk at the beach or something.” Aasim suggested, “way better than catching 32 different STDs from that couch.”

“Hilarious. I’ll find her.” Minerva rolled her eyes and began walking away from them.

“Great now we’re alone AND defenseless.” Louis groaned, “Minerva is the only one of us that can fight.”

“Wrong. Clementine can whoop ass.” Aasim interjected.

“Really? No she can’t.”

“I mean I’ve gotten into fights before.” Clementine shrugged, “nothing major though.” 

“Still more than most of us can say.” Louis sighed sipping his drink.

“Sophie and Brody have life made right now probably snuggled away in their bed. I’d like to be in my fuckin’ bed right now.” Aasim complained.

“Cheer up lover-boy! We can still have some fun.” Louis smirked.

“Gross.” Clementine gagged, “talk like that when you’re alone.”

“Fine! You’re not a fun audience anyways.” Louis pouted.

Minerva finally came back to the group, she looked absolutely furious but no one was brave enough to ask her why. 

“Let’s go.” She deadpanned and began walking out of the house.

“Not so fast, you guys are our guests of honor!” Molly yelled from atop the stairs.

“Shit.” Aasim groaned.

Minerva turned around once she realized everyone else had stopped, she looked up and saw Molly signing at her.

“Not so fast, babydoll. We’re not done yet.” She signed ending it off with a wink.

“Minerva what the hell did you do?” Clementine signed quickly.

“It’s what I didn’t fucking do.” Minerva groaned.

“Great! Now they’re gonna get us addicted to heroin as a punishment!” Louis cowered.

“Like hell they are! I’d like my teeth to remain in my head.” Aasim muttered crossing his arms, “we’re leaving now! Goodbye!”

“Aw he’s cute.” Molly smirked, “you can leave if you want....I’m not stopping you. However.” She paused.

“However what?” Clementine asked annoyed with this overdramatic situation.

“Nothing. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Ericson kids.” She smiled waving them off.

Louis hurriedly left the house, the others following behind him. He was definitely the most freaked out over this situation.

“What the fuck was that, Minnie?” He signed.

“She’s mad because I wouldn’t sell drugs for her and her fucked up friends.” Minerva mumbled, “I thought she actually liked me.”

“Minnie as much as I’d love to cheer you up we need to fucking leave this crackhouse.” Aasim said beginning to walk towards their car.

Clementine rubbed Minerva’s back reassuringly, “I’m sorry that happened.” She signed.

“I’ll get over it.” Minerva shook her head.

“Guess back home then, right?” Louis asked cranking up his car.

“Yeah. Back home.” Clementine nodded.


	22. arrival

It was around 3am when Sophie and Brody heard a car pull into the driveway. They weren’t expecting it as the others planned to stay at Clementine’s and her Mother along with Tenn were visiting their grandparents.

“Check who that is.” Sophie mumbled from beneath the covers, it was fucking freezing in this house and she really didn’t want to get up.

“You’re making me go? What if it’s a serial killer?”

“Then I’ll be sure to get you really pretty flowers for your casket.” Sophie said sarcastically.

“Gee thanks.” Brody groaned getting out of bed, she slowly opened up the curtains looking down at the car in the driveway, “uh it’s the others.” Brody mumbled.

“What’re they doing here?” Sophie questioned.

“I’m not psychic, Soph. I don’t fuckin’ know.” She scoffed.

“Well then open up the window and ask them, Juliet.”

“First of all I would so not be Juliet! I’d be someone respectable like Lady Capulet.”

“Are you saying Juliet isn’t respectable?” Sophie asked crossing her arms.

“Not entirely, no.” Brody nodded.

“Why?” Sophie asked, “because she got married at 15?”

“She was 15? I didn’t know that.” Brody said raising her eyebrow, “how old is Romeo?”

“Wow! If we were robbers we would’ve totally taken all your stuff by now!” Louis yelled bursting into the room.

“Jesus Christ! Knock next time!” Brody yelled grabbing her chest.

“Yeah dude, we were having a very important discussion.” Sophie groaned.

“Oh my bad! Forgot your Romeo and Juliet TED talk was scheduled for today!” Louis mumbled rolling his eyes.

“How dare you miss it!” Aasim said in shock, “hey guys we came to get Minerva’s clothes.”

“Oh. Why didn’t she have them before?”

“No clue.” Aasim shrugged.

“How was the party?” Brody asked getting back into bed.

“It was terrifying! They had fucking heroin there! HEROIN!” Louis emphasized.

“Wow, that’s....something.” Brody said shaking her head, “and your sister is dating someone from there?”

“Was. They uh...broke up.” Aasim said awkwardly.

“They broke up? Is she okay?” Sophie asked leaning up in bed.

“We don’t really know. She won’t talk a lot about it.” Louis shrugged.

“She does that when she’s upset. She’ll talk eventually.” Sophie said shaking her head, “was the girl a bitch?”

“Kinda.” He nodded, “she wasn’t cute either.”

Brody laughed and shook her head, “no one from the Delta is cute.”

“And yet you still slept with like half of them?” Aasim commented.

“Woah! That was uncalled for dude.” Louis said shaking his head.

Brody didn’t really care at this point. She was kinda used to it.

Sophie however was not having it.

“Louis get your oversized lapdog out of my room before I knock his fucking teeth out.” She warned starting to get out of bed.

“Okay! Bye!” Louis quickly yelled pushing Aasim out of the room.

Brody just turned the TV back on and acted like it was no big deal, however she was hurt by the comment.

“Hey.” Sophie said moving a piece of Brody’s hair out of her face.

“Hm?” Brody asked looking away from the TV.

“Don’t let that get to you.” Sophie said shaking her head, “he’s just mad because the only person who’s ever let him hit it is Louis. And that’s only when he’s super desperate.” She smirked.

Brody let out a small laugh and shook her head, “it’s okay. My momma always said you’ve gotta own up to your actions, guess this is how I’m doing it.”

“Bonnie is also a drunk who doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Sophie disagreed, “you don’t have to own up for enjoying yourself.”

Brody shook her head and looked back at the TV.

“If I looked like you I’d be doing the same exact thing.” Sophie said ending it off with a low laugh.

Brody turned her attention back to Sophie and smirked, “you would?” She asked.

“Ro with as hot as you are you could get whoever you wanted.” Sophie said, “so hell fuckin yes.”

“Are you just trying to get in my pants by complimenting me?” Brody teased moving closer to Sophie.

“What? No way.” Sophie said shaking her head.

“Uh-huh.” Brody sighed, “lucky for you I already have exactly who I want. Even if I could have anyone else.” 

“You’re too cute.” Sophie said pulling Brody in closer, “like way...too cute.” She whispered.

Brody learned her head on Sophie’s chest pulling the girl in a bit closer. “Thanks for making me feel better about myself.”

“It’s what girlfriends are for.” Sophie said running her hands through Brody’s hair.

Brody kissed Sophie’s cheek quickly then went back to her chest, trying to fall asleep.

“He was like 20 by the way.”

“What?” Brody asked.

“Romeo. He was like 20.”

“What the fuck?” Brody laughed, “that’s fucked up.”

“Isn’t it?” Sophie sighed, “wouldn’t be surprised if they were related too.”

“Probably.” Brody snorted.

“I better get to the guest room.” Sophie sighed moving Brody slightly.

“What? Why?” Brody asked annoyed. 

“Because we can’t sleep in the same bed.” Sophie said shaking her head.

“And why not?” Brody asked.

“Because I respect you and your boundaries. That’s why I never sleep in the bed with you.” She explained,

Brody laughed for a second and shook her head, “I want you to sleep with me.” She said pulling her back into the bed.

“I mean if you really want me to, I’ll stay in here.”

“Good. I think we’ve been together long enough to where you can sleep in the bed with me.” Brody stated while cuddling up to Sophie.

“Yeah. Me too.” Sophie smiled, kissing her forehead softly.

Once the others got back into the car with Minerva she began driving them to the beach, it was really late but no one was going to question her at this point.

“So...we’re swimming.” Louis hummed looking out the window.

“You know I can’t fucking hear you.” Minerva signed in frustration.

“Sorry. Right, I said so we’re swimming?” He signed.

“I guess.” Minerva shrugged, then unlocked the car.

The two boys got out as did Clementine however they went to go down to the beach, but she decided to just get into the passengers seat. She needed to talk to Minerva.

“Hey.” Clementine signed, turning towards Minerva.

“Hey.” Minerva answered, then pressed her face on her steering wheel. “Girls suck.”

“Yeah. They really do.” Clementine laughed rubbing Minerva’s back.

“I really liked her, Clem. Like I really liked her.” She muttered turning to look at the girl.

“I know you did, I’m sorry she turned out to be such a bitch.”

“I’m tired of being alone. Fucks sake I’m the only one in this group who is always alone.” She laughed shaking her head, “it used to just be Violet and I, and Marlon with Brody. Guess times have really changed.”

“Yeah. They have.” Clementine said awkwardly, “I’m sorry you feel alone, Minnie.” 

Minerva paused for a minute and just stared out at the beach behind Clementine.

She leaned forward, her seatbelt falling off of her chest as she did. She moved her one hand to the side of Clementine’s face holding it delicately.

“You know, I’ve always thought you were a pretty girl.” She hummed, her voice low.

“You...You can talk?” Clementine asked nervously.

“Yes I can talk. Hearing is the problem, not talking.” She laughed, “You’re obliviousness shows at times, Clem.”

Clementine laughed nervously as she watched the girl just inches away from her. She didn’t know how to feel about it really. 

Minerva’s eyes went from Clementine’s own then down to her lips, making her own form a small smile.

Clementine was freaking out. Like. Completely freaking the fuck out. Here she was in Minerva’s car at 3 in the morning about to do God knows what. But the worst part about it was that, Clementine really liked it.

Minerva’s other hand went to Clementine’s collar pulling her in closer, “you wanna make a mistake tonight?” She whispered into Clementine’s ear, much like her sister had done weeks prior.

Clementine closed her eyes and debated it for a minute, she knew this was a terrible idea. Doing this with your friends never ended up being good and.

She had totally forgot.

Violet.

“I...I can’t—What about Violet?” Clementine panicked.

“Violet? She’s not getting out anytime soon and I’m pretty sure you’re not together yet.” Minerva stated. She was right.

“Yeah but what would she say if she found out?” 

“Clem, honey....” Minerva said as her fingertips trailed down her neck, sending chills down Clementine’s body.

“She’d probably think it was hot.” She laughed, “the two girls she found the hottest on top of each other? Well...” Minerva continued as her hand continued going down, “I wouldn’t say on top of each other. You seem to scared for that.” 

“I do not!” Clementine defended.

“You’re cute, I’ll give you that.” Minerva smiled, “so...is that a yes or a no?” She asked tapping on Clementine’s belt.

“I’ve never....” Clementine signed, looking away from Minerva.

“Oh.” Minerva said looking back out to the ocean, “you haven’t?”

Clementine simply shook her head still not making eye contact with the taller girl.

Minerva let out a small sigh and pulled the dash up and out of the way. “I’ll be gentle.” She winked pulling her closer, “unless you want it some other way?” She asked kissing her neck.

Clementine was not expecting that to feel that fucking good. It was just a simple kiss on the neck, why did it have Clementine losing her entire sense of control?

She shook her head. “I don’t....I don’t care.”

Minerva shook her head playfully and lowered herself, now pulling clementines legs into the seat. 

“Just don’t be too loud, you know the boys are just right outside on the beach.” Minerva reminded.

What the fuck had Clementine gotten herself into?

Louis and Aasim on the other hand were watching the stars, Louis halfway working on a sand castle while Aasim occasionally pointed out constellations. They were enjoying each others company for the most part.

“I’m fucking exhausted.” Aasim groaned, “can they hurry up and take us home?”

Louis looked up from his castle, “I think they’re talking about girl problems so it’s best not to bother them til’ they come out here.” He shrugged.

“Fine. I’m taking a fucking nap.” Aasim mumbled laying down in the sand.

“Goodnight, Sim, I’ll wake you up when they’re ready.” 

“Yeah yeah.” He nodded.

Louis was curious as to what was taking them so long however. But he just brushed it off as a deep conversation.


End file.
